Simplemente, porque me haces feliz
by Tamyalways
Summary: Richard Rodgers acaba de perder hace apenas año y medio a su madre y su vida a cambiado por completo. Solo le queda su hermana y tras un trágico suceso ambos están separados. Rick vuelve a su ciudad natal para ver a su hermana ¿Puede encontrar algo o a alguien más? Caskett 100%.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno quiero pediros que le deis un oportunidad que no en el primer capítulo ya lo dejéis de lado. Os prometo en este fic mucho Caskett desde el principio al fin. Y también tengo que avisar de que no habrá dudas este fic tiene que colocarse en categoría M. Será también un fic más corto que el anterior rondará los veinte capítulos no superara los veinticinco. Con todo esto dicho solo decir que espero que os guste y que esta semana subiré tres capítulos, el miércoles y el viernes subiré los otros dos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 1**

**POV RICK**

Estaba viajando de nuevo a casa, rumbo a Nueva York. Hacía apenas un año y medio que mi madre nos había dejado a los dos, a Alexis y a mí. Alexis es mi hermana pequeña pero hace unos meses cumplió los 18 y decidió que era lo suficientemente mayor para decidir dónde vivir. Y decidió volver a casa en vez de quedarse conmigo Los Ángeles. Ahora tras meses separado he decidido estar a su lado, he pasado unos meses muy preocupado por ella por lo mal que lo paso cuando nuestra madre se fue. Aunque ella me ha dicho mil veces que está bien, que está más que bien no puedo pensar en aquel momento terrible…dios no quiero ni pensar en ello. Tenía unas ganas enormes de verla. Habíamos estado antes de que mi madre enfermara alejados durante mucho tiempo pero siempre habíamos sido uña y carne y ahora que solo quedábamos los dos esto se había profundizado aún más. Ya quedaba poco, necesitaba verla con mis propios ojos para quedarme tranquilo de que estaba bien, la necesitaba tanto y lo había pasado tan mal que había decidido volver a la ciudad a la que hace un año y medio prometí no volver a pisar. Había sido una decisión muy complicada, esta ciudad me traía demasiados recuerdos que ya no se pueden repetir y eso me dolía demasiado. Pero ya era un hombre tenía 26 años y aunque mi hermanita estuviera según ella ya crecidita para mí todavía era mi niña pequeña y pensaba cuidar de ella quisiera o no. En seguida el avión anunció la llegada a la Guardia y entonces mis nervios no pudieron ser más que evidentes.

-Chico ¿te da miedo volar?-dijo una mujer mayor que estaba sentada a mi lado con una sonrisa.

-No. Me da miedo la ciudad.

-Oh. ¿Es tu primera vez?

-No soy neoyorquino. Pero…no tengo muy buenos recuerdos.

-Oh… pues me da que esta vez te irá mucho mejor-dijo sonriendo de nuevo y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Eso espero.

-Ya verás. Si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar ya me contarás.

-Seguro-dije levantándome cuando ya el avión había aterrizado y le ofrecí la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Cuando estábamos ya abajo nos despedimos y cogí mi maleta rumbo hacia fuera del aeropuerto y de repente.

-Rick… Ricky-escuche a mi pequeña gritándome. Cuando consigue verla no pude evitar sonreír con todas mis fuerzas, estaba muy pero que muy cambiada pero estaba muy guapa. Solté la maleta y salí corriendo a abrazarla. La cogí en brazos y di vueltas a mí alrededor con ella en brazos.

-Dios estas guapísima-dije dejándola en el suelo y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-A ver qué te vea. Oh míralo si se ha puesto guapo y todo-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Rick no empieces…

-¿No puedo preocuparme por mi hermana pequeña?-dije revolviéndole el pelo.

-Vale. Será mejor que nos vayamos porque si no la vamos a terminar liando-dijo tirando de mí.

Llegamos enseguida a lo que era su casa, o donde se estaba quedando. Vivía en un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones que compartía con una amiga. Era muy pequeño y se notaba que vivían dos adolescentes porque el piso no es que estuviera en muy buenas condiciones.

-Siento el desorden, pero sabes que nunca me ha gustado mucho el orden-dijo sonriéndome-no sabes cómo Kate me pone la cabeza…

-¿Kate?

-Si ¿te acuerdas de los Beckett?-asentí con la cabeza-pues su hija.

-¿La chica alta delgaducha que iba contigo a todos los lados?

-Si, la misma. Aunque no veas lo que ha cambiado.

-Yo me voy a ir a un hotel no quiero…

-Tu no molestas tonto-dijo sonriéndome-aunque por el bien de tu espalda si deberías ir a un hotel. El sofá no es muy cómodo. Pero esta noche te quedas.

-Alexis yo…

-No, Rick. Esta noche he hecho una fiesta en tu honor.

-Alexis.

-He invitado a algunos de tus amigos así que ni se te ocurra echarte para atrás.

-Vale bien. Pero ahora será mejor que salgamos a comer. No sabes el hambre que tengo.

-Como no-dijo agarrándome y sacándome por la puerta de casa.

Estuvimos comiendo juntos entre bromas durante toda la comida. La había echado tanto de menos, ver esa sonrisa suya que tanto disfrutaba de verla cuando la sacaba. Desde que paso todo no la había vuelto a ver así de risueña quizás…y solo quizás al final el haber venido de vuelta a casa no había sido tan malo, quizás no fuera tan malo volver. Volvimos a su casa y estuvimos preparando las cosas para la fiesta. No me apetecía mucho una fiesta pero no quería que se molestara, se veía que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para prepararla.

-Ey hermanito, ¿Estás bien?

-Oh ¿yo no puedo preguntártelo y tú a mi si?

-Touché. Bueno ven ayúdame a mover esta mesa.

La ayude y cuando todo estaba preparado me dejo allí solo y se fue a arreglar. Yo cogí me quité la camiseta que llevaba puesta y abrí la maleta en busca de una camisa limpia. Tenía que ducharme pero no quería molestar y…

-Perdón, ¿quién eres tú?-dijo una voz a mi espalda. Cuando me giré vi a una mujer, bueno que coño una chica no podía tener más años que mi hermana pero era tan hermosa. Tenía el pelo moreno que los rizos cayéndole en cascada por su hermosa cara y unos ojos, unos ojos que no fui capaz de descifrar.

-Yo…

-Creo que deberías taparte primero.

-Oh si claro, lo siento. Yo soy Rick dije colocándome de nuevo la camiseta y ofreciéndole la mano, soy…

-El hermano de Alexis ya-dijo ya con una sonrisa-yo soy Kate Beckett no sé si me recuerdas.

-¿Que si te recuerda?-dijo Alexis apareciendo de la nada-si te recuerda como la chica feúcha y delgaducha que me seguía a todas partes-dijo sonriendo y quise matarla en ese momento.

-Alexis. Mira no ha sido así yo…

Y las dos se pusieron a reír como dos descosidas, perfecto ya había quedado como un imbécil.

-Muy graciosas.

-Rick, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi hermano de siempre. No quiero a este aburrido en el que te has convertido. Quiero a mi hermano ese que le gustaba salir, aunque no tanto. Él que estaba todo el día bromeando, riendo haciéndome sonreír. Quiero que vuelva ese.

-Alexis…

-No, no me vengas con esas de que has madurado. No me vale. Así que quiero verte disfrutar esta noche. Lo que más me gustaba de ti es que parecías tú siempre el crío de los dos y ahora…ahora pareces mi abuelo.

-Oh gracias-dije de forma irónica.

-Pues si no quieres que te vea así ya sabes disfruta de la noche, sé el protagonista. Vienen muchas chicas con las que has salido o que estaban locas por ti. Todo será mucho más fácil anda liga un poco verás cómo te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Veré que puedo hacer-dijo rindiéndome.

-Eso es. Vamos-dijo tirándose a mis brazos. Miré a Kate por el rabillo del ojo y no dejaba de sonreír. Ella era la que más cerca había estado de mi hermana durante todo estos meses, necesitaba saber cómo había estado y la mejor forma de averiguarlo era preguntándoselo a ella, ya que Alexis no soltaba prenda y no la iba a soltar.

Empezaron a llegar invitados, muchos de ellos antiguos amigos con los que había perdido todo contacto cuando me fui. Seguían igual saliendo de fiesta todas las noches y yo…ya no me sentía bien con ellos. Alexis tenía razón necesitaba de nuevo ser esa persona extrovertida, divertida, el que creía en la magia pero no podía ser totalmente igual. De verdad había madurado y ya no me apetecía tanto salir todas las noches en busca de un ligue, aunque tampoco estaba preparado para una relación, todavía no.

-Castle-oh dios no solo había una persona que me llamaba así.

-Tommy.

-Oh dios mío. Aquí está mi socio-gritó y me abrazó-me habían dicho que habías vuelto pero no me lo podía creer. Pero aquí estás.

-Aquí estoy-dije sin ánimo.

-Bien. Cuando vamos a salir de marcha, de marcha de verdad ya sabes. Conozco a unas chicas que estarán súper ilusionadas de verte.

-Ops. Creo que ahora mismo no…

-¿tienes novia?

-No. Solo no quiero estar con nadie.

-Yo no te busco novia, te busca alguien para follar ya sabes lo que hacíamos antes. La mitad de las que están aquí te las tiraste amigo, ¿ya te olvidaste?

-No.

-Pues que sepas que la otra mitad lo está deseando.

-Yo…lo pensaré. Voy a por una copa.

-Ok. Nos vemos luego. He visto a una que me gusta.

Salí hacia un pequeño balcón que tenía y me quedé allí solo, solo necesitaba unos minutos para poder relajarme, esto no era lo que quería cuando vine. Solo quería ver a mi hermana, saber que estaba bien ya está. Cuando lo averiguara me marcharía de aquí, intentaría que ella se viniera conmigo pero si estaba bien podría irme tranquilo. No quería quedarme aquí, en esta ciudad se quedó el viejo Rick, se quedó Castle pero ahora ya no soy ese. Soy Rick Rodgers un chico que le gusta escribir, que le gustaría dedicarse a eso pero que es un hombre tranquilo y solitario ya no me gustan las masas de gente, ya no puedo volver a eso.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El miércoles tendremos un nuevo capítulo. Espero que de momento os vaya gustando, solo ha sido la presentación de lo que sería la vida de Rick pero iré dándoos a conocer a los personajes capítulo a capítulo. Espero como siempre vuestros comentarios y darle una oportunidad, es algo más ameno que el resto por lo menos durante bastante fic, podremos disfrutar mucho del Caskett lo prometo.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno daros las gracias por la confianza que habéis depositado en mí. Espero que os siga gustando la historia aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 2**

POV RICK

Estaba en ese balcón intentando alejarme del resto del mundo. Quería volver a huir a Los Ángeles y meterme en mi apartamento a escribir sin salir de allí por lo menos en una semana. O salir con mis amigos a tomar algo o al cine. No soy ningún monje aún salgo pero no me gusta los sitios de música a tope y con un gran número de gente, cualquiera lo diría viviendo a Lo Ángeles pero…yo sabía allí donde encontrar mis lugares solitarios donde la inspiración me venía a raudales pero aquí…aquí no podría volver a vivir. El bullicio de la ciudad, toda la gente en la calle, casi chocándote con todo el mundo a la vez que paseas, este ambiente tan frío y esos recuerdos que me llegan nada más pisar esta tierra. Mi hermana y yo junto a mi madre en Central Park, en casa, en estas calles llenas de gente. Y pensar que ahora detecto todo lo que me gustaba de esta ciudad, y pensar que ahora detecto la que para mi era mi casa, mi hogar. No puedo vivir en una ciudad en la que todo me recuerda a ella, todo. Dios la hecho tanto de menos, y aquí estuve a punto de…

-Hola-dije una voz a mi espalda y pensé se acabo mi tranquilidad.

-Hola-dije girándome y encontrándome con Kate de cara.

-¿No deberías estar haciendo de anfitrión?

-No soy muy bueno.

-Pues yo creo recordar que si lo eras, el mejor…

-Ya, eso hace demasiado tiempo.

-Deberías entrar, deberías hacerlo por ella-dijo señalando a Alexis que estaba hablando con Tommy.

-Ya. Pero la verdad es que necesito algo más de tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que tengo que aguantar eso.

-Oye. Te doy cinco minutos. A mí no me apetecía para nada esta fiesta pero lo he permitido porque a tu hermana le hacía mucha ilusión tu visita.

-Lo siento. De verdad con cinco minutos tendré bastante.

-Bien-dijo girándose.

-Kate.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-Claro.

-Alexis…Alexis ¿está bien?

-Sí, claro-dijo extrañada-¿la has visto mal?

-No…no, claro que no. Pero después de…bueno no sé si lo sabes.

-¿Que quiso suicidarse?

-Lo sabes.

-Claro somos compañeras de piso pero sobre todo somos amigas. Si estás preocupado por eso no tienes por qué estarlo. Está bien, es feliz creo que eso se le nota. No creo que vuelva a intentarlo. Tienes sus días malos como todos supongo pero…de verdad está bien. Ya la ves, ahora sonríe muy a menudo.

-Creo que fue mi culpa.

-¿Qué?

-Si. Ella no quería irse de aquí y yo…yo me la lleve, la aleje de todos sus amigos por eso…

-No digas tonterías. Estaba mal, lo de vuestra madre os afecto a los dos, de forma distinta pero os afecto. Ella hubo un momento en que no pudo asimilarlo o aguantarlo, pero ahora ha aprendido a vivir sin ella, lo ha aceptado y tu deberías hacerlo también.

-¿quieres ser psicóloga o algo?

-No te puedo asegurar que no-dijo sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa increíble, además era inteligente y era muy madura para su edad, quizás si se iba, su hermana iba a estar en muy buenas manos.

-Kate ¿de verdad tienes 18?

-Sí, recién cumplidos-dijo volviendo a sonreírme- ¿por?

-Eres muy madura para tu edad, de verdad.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Era un piropo no lo dudes-dije sonriéndole-te puedo pedir un favor.

-Am primero me tiras un piropo para que luego no me pueda negar ¿no?

-Algo así, ¿funciona?

-No mucho-dijo riéndose-pero dispara.

-Me prometes que cuidaras de ella si decido irme-dije mirando a Alexis por la puerta del balcón.

-Claro es mi amiga, vaya favor.

-No ese no es el favor.

-Entonces.

-Me avisarás si la ves algo…decaída si… me avisarás.

-Claro. Pero de verdad esta bien. Aunque creo que le gustaría que te quedarás.

-Ya, pero ya no estoy cómodo en esta ciudad ya no la siento como mi hogar.

-¿En serio? Si es la mejor ciudad del mundo, es increíble.

-Demasiada gente y demasiado ruido.

-Eso es la que la hace especial.

-Para mi también antes lo era, quizás ahora tenga otros gustos.

-No, es que te has olvidado de lo bueno de esta ciudad. Verás como si te quedas unos días los vuelves a encontrar.

-No, no lo creo. Aunque me quedaré unos días para asegurarme de que Alexis está bien.

-Está bien, ya te lo digo yo.

-Es lo único que me importa en la vida, sin ella yo…

-Rick, ella te necesita fuerte. Si ella te ve así se jodio todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora. Ella necesita recuperar a su hermano, tienes que superarlo sino…

-Si ya, es fácil decirlo.

-Creo que deberías quedarte. Creo que te podría venir bien estar cerca de ella y a ella también.

-Quizás no lo sé.

-Bueno ya te he dado más de cinco minutos, ahora entra ahí y saca a alguna a bailar llama un poco la atención-le sonreí y le deje pasar por delante de mí. Cuando Alexis me vio me sonrió y me llamó haciendo gestos con la mano. Cuando me acerque a ella hizo que bailara aunque no tuviera ganas. No pude evitar buscar a Kate con la mirada la encontré hablando con un chico compartiendo sonrisas y gestos cómplices. No sé porque coño me molesto verla con otro, quizás porque era con la única con la que me había sentido a gusto desde que llegue aquí, quizás era su sonrisa que hacía que me sintiera bien, como si estuviera en casa. Volví a centrarme en Alexis e intente mantener la sonrisa durante el resto de la noche.

Cuando ya se fue todo el mundo entre los tres limpiamos como pudimos todo lo que había dejado atrás la fiesta y nos dispusimos a dormirnos.

-Hermanito creo que estás un poco viejo para ese sofá.

-Sí, es verdad. Así que, qué me dices ¿duermes tú en él?

-Jaja en tus sueños. Buenas noches-dijo besándome la mejilla.

-Buenas noches.

Cuando desapareció escuché a alguien dando aplausos desde el otro lado de la habitación cuando me giré me encontré con Kate aplaudiendo y sonriéndome.

-Eres muy buen actor.

-Bueno tampoco ha sido tan malo.

-Ah no. Entonces creo que podemos hacer otra fiesta mañana.

-No, será mejor que no-dije poniéndome de pie y ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas-eres muy mala.

-Bueno que se le va a hacer-dijo sonriéndome-mañana tenemos clase por la mañana. Deberías ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad quizás encuentres algo que te guste.

-Quizás, pero no sé. Buscare un hotel y luego ya veré.

-Si necesitas compañía yo…bueno salgo mañana temprano. Puedo hacerte compañía.

-Gracias, yo…

-Toma mi número, llámame si necesitas ayuda-dijo sonriendo y girándose para desaparecer de mi vista.

Me despertó el olor a café recién hecho. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin duda no estaba acostumbrado a beber. Mejor dicho había perdido la costumbre. Me levanté y me dirigí a por una buena ración de café. Cuando entré en la cocina me encontré con Kate allí tomándose un café. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca y tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, estaba tan guapa…joder Rick que es solo una niña.

-Buenos días-dijo sonriéndome y joder no pude evitar sonreír.

-Buenos días, no tendrás nada para la resaca.

-Uy que debilucho eres. Tomate esto con una buena taza de café y estarás como nuevo.

-Eso espero-dije sonriéndole-y ¿Alexis?

-Ya se ha ido.

-¿En serio? Tenía cuerpo.

-¿Qué si tenía cuerpo? Estaba como una rosa.

-Eso es porque…

-No, tranquilo no está todo el día de fiesta. Apenas bebió creo que te lo hecho todo a ti.

-Seguro-dije haciendo una mueca-me duele todo.

-Al final va a tener tu hermana razón y eres un viejo.

-Jaja muy graciosa.

-Demuéstralo.

-¿Qué?

-Me han suspendido una clase y voy a salir a correr, vente.

-¿A correr?

-Si. Que pasa no me puedes seguir el ritmo ¿eng?

-¿Qué no? Te vas a enterar. Solo espera que me haga algo de efecto esto que me has dado-dije haciéndola sonreír. Y se marchó a cambiar para estar más cómoda mientras a mí me hacía efecto el café.

En poco tiempo estábamos los dos en Central Park dispuestos a correr. Kate estaba haciendo estiramientos, joder tenía un cuerpazo para ser una niña.

-Vista al frente-dijo pillándome mientras le miraba el culo.

-¿Qué?-giró la cabeza desafiándome-no miraba nada.

-Vale lo que tú digas. Sígueme-dijo saliendo de golpe a correr.

Conseguí mantener su ritmo durante los primeros minutos pero enseguida empecé a sentir la falta de práctica porque apenas podía mantenerme de pie y me deje caer sobre un banco mientras ella se reía de mí y seguía trotando manteniendo el ritmo.

-Sin duda estas hecho una mierda, eres un viejo.

-Dios ¿tú te preparas para la maratón o algo?

-Pero si apenas hemos empezado y ya estas reventado.

-Sentémonos un rato, me estoy muriendo.

-Dios no vuelvo a venir contigo.

Nos sentamos finalmente en el césped tumbándonos y empezamos a bromear y hablar enseguida, parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y la verdad es que así era pero ella era solo una niña, aunque ahora no fuera mucho más mayor se notaba que era una auténtica mujer.

-Entonces, ¿desde cuándo vives sola?

-Bueno hará ya un año.

-¿De verdad?

-Si-dijo mirando hacia el infinito.

-Supongo que problemas en casa.

-Algo así.

-Lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal.

-No está bien-dijo sonriéndome.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que llegues tarde.

-Sí, se me ha pasado rápido la mañana.

-Si a mí también-dije sonriéndole, me sentía muy bien a su lado, no me importaba nada más me hacía sentir bien como hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Se levantó y me ofreció la mano. Luego fuimos ambos uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a su casa. Había sido una muy buena mañana y empezaba a verle algo bueno a esta ciudad que algún día llamé hogar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Esto va avanzando muy, muy rápido. El viernes nuevo capítulo vamos a ver hasta dónde llega esto y poco a poco iremos conociendo a los personajes lo prometo cada uno tiene una historia detrás.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bueno contenta con la acogida al fic espero que os siga gustando. No sabía cómo lo ibais a acoger pero de todas formas estaba contenta con él, me ha sido muy fácil escribirlo y he disfrutado haciéndolo. Espero que os siga gustando de verdad y gracias por estar ahí.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 3**

POV RICK

No me costó tanto encontrar un hotel cercano donde poder quedarme por unos días, aún no sabía por cuanto pero sabía que no sería mucho tiempo. Mi vida ya era fuera de esta ciudad, mi vida estaba en Los Ángeles a pesar de la persona más importante de mi vida vivía en esta maldita ciudad. Estaba colocando la ropa cuando sonó mi móvil, me había llegado un mensaje.

"¿Nos vemos para comer?"

"Claro"

"En donde siempre dentro de veinte minutos "

"ok"

En nuestro sitio de siempre, hacía años que no había vuelto a ir. Siempre íbamos allí casi todos los domingos y alguna tarde cuando salíamos juntos. Pero desde que me fui por primera vez nunca después habíamos vuelto ir, por lo menos yo no había vuelto ir. Me puse ropa cómoda y bajé. Cogí un taxi y en apenas unos minutos estaba allí con tiempo de sobra. Entré dentro de la cafetería y me senté en nuestra mesa, cerca de la puerta y de la cristalera para poder ver a la gente y jugar a averiguar que era cada uno. Era lo que más nos gustaba hacer, nos encantaba intentar ver a través de la gente, era algo especial que hacíamos solo los dos.

-Hola hermanito-dijo entrando en el asiento de al lado y dándome un beso en la mejilla-¿Qué tal la mañana?

-Bueno, algo ajetreada-dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¿Tanto te ha costado encontrar un hotel?

-Algo así-dije haciéndole cosquillas.

-Uy, me da igual lo que hayas echo pero te veo más relajado y más sonriente eso me gusta.

¿De verdad estaba más sonriente?, yo no me lo había notado. Pero si así era, ¿tenía algo que ver Kate en eso?, no claro que no, no podía pensar en ese tipo de tonterías. Me centré en pasar tiempo con mi pequeña que era por eso por lo que había vuelto para estar con ella.

-¿Y tu día?

-Bien, bastante bien.

-Alexis no has vuelto a…

-En serio quieres hablar de eso.

-Solo…solo me preocupo por ti.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero yo estoy bien, quizás deberías preocuparte más por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Si. Estas muy cambiado, muy apagado. Siempre estabas con chicas y ahora ni te arrimas a una. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que eres gay?

-No-dije casi gritando.

-Te vas a meter a monje.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé. No estoy preparado para una relación.

-Bueno pero a veces es bueno relajarte ya sabes.

-Ey no pienso hablar de eso contigo.

-Bueno pues no hables de ello pero hazlo, estas amargado.

-Ah gracias.

-Rick en serio, creo que necesitas algo de ayudar para superarlo. Yo la tuve y aunque al principio no la quise ahora…ahora me alegro. No la he olvidado pero he entendido que tengo que seguir viviendo. Tú no estás viviendo Rick, ni si quieras escribes.

-Si escribo.

-Si ya, cuanto haces que no escribes algo decente.

-Da igual, no me van a publicar.

-Has visto. El Rick de antes no tiraría nunca la toalla.

-Ya.

-Rick lo digo en serio. Creo que quedarte te ayudara a enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, además de que me encantaría tenerte por aquí.

-Lo pensaré. Pero me gusta Los Ángeles.

-No te creo, no te imagino allí.

-Bueno vamos acábate eso que vamos a ir a dar una vuelta. Llévame a los sitios que vayas ahora para ver si encuentro de nuevo lo que me enamoro de esta ciudad.

-Vamos.

Estuvimos toda la tarde pateando la ciudad disfrutando como en los viejos tiempos, hasta que se hizo de noche y la acompañe a casa. Cuando llegamos no había nadie.

-¿Y Kate?

-Oh, hoy salía con unos de su clase. Yo mañana tengo clase temprano y no quería estar otra noche de fiesta.

-Si al final vas a ser responsable y todo.

-Tonto-dijo dándome una guantada.

-Me apetece una copa, ¿vienes?

-No, yo por mi estoy servida. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Ok-dije besándole en la mejilla.

-Llévate a alguna chica a la cama.

-Jaja muy graciosa-dije sonriéndole.

Salí y estuve durante casi una hora dando vueltas por el alrededor, no quería alejarme no porque me fuera a perder porque me conocía esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano. Acabé en un bar nuevo el cual no había llegado a conocer nunca. Entré y había un montón de jóvenes disfrutando de la noche. Me senté en la barra alejado del bullicio y pedí una copa. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con mi hermana o con Kate el otro día. De verdad no lo había superado pero… ¿quién podría? Mi vida ahora era Alexis solo podía pensar en su bienestar pero como Kate bien dijo si yo no estoy bien ella no puedo estarlo. Tenían razón ambas, tenía que empezar a vivir pero por dónde empezar.

-Hey forastero, ¿me invitas a una copa?-me preguntaron y antes de girarme ya sabía quién era y no pude evitar sonreír

-Bueno no sé…-y se giró para irse pero la agarré por el brazo parándola-creo que necesito compañía-dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Bien-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Yo bueno no quiero alejarte de tus amigos-dije señalando a un grupo de chicos que no paraban de bailar.

-Oh, creo que tú necesitas más ayuda para divertirte. Eres un aburrido.

-Oh gracias-dije y me sonrió no pude evitar sonreírle. Era tan guapa y estaba tan guapa. Hasta este momento no me había fijado en sus vestido negro corto, muy pero que muy corto. Tenía unas piernas muy pero que muy largas y eran perfectas.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Eng! Oh si…quiero decir no estaba mirando nada.

-Si ya vuelve a intentarlo.

-No, me gusta como ha quedado-dije sonrojándome y sonriéndole.

-Creo que necesitas otra copa para relajarte entonces podrás divertirte. Estas muy tenso.

-Solo una más.

-Perfecto-dijo pidiéndole al camarero una copa para cada uno-bien y ahora vamos.

-¿Adonde?

-A bailar.

-No yo…soy un patoso.

-Bueno déjame verlo a mí.

-Bien pero espero que luego no te quejes si te piso te doy alguna patada o…

-Está bien correré el riesgo.

Fuimos a la pista de baile y empezamos a bailar sueltos pero enseguida Kate me agarro acercándome a ella e intentó que siguiera el ritmo pero tras dos pisotones se dio por vencida.

-Sin duda el baile no es lo tuyo-dijo riéndose.

-Ya te lo dije. Además se hace tarde, será mejor que me vaya.

-Me voy contigo. Vamos hacia el mismo sitio así que…

-No quiero alejarte de…

-Espera un segundo me despido y nos vamos.

-Bien-dije dejándole ir a despedirse de sus amigos. No podía dejar de mirarle era tan guapa, tan jovial, era lo que necesitaba. Al estar con ella podría sentirme viejo pero en realidad me sentía más joven, ella me hacía sentir más joven. La vi despedirse de sus amigos y después corriendo y sonriendo se acercó hasta donde estaba.

-¿nos vamos?

-Claro.

Fuimos caminando por la calles de Nueva York hablando, charlando sobre todo y sobre nada, disfrutando de la compañía. Me gustaba verla sonreír y escuchar su risa era lo más bonito del mundo. De repente empezó a llover con una gran fuerza y salimos corriendo consiguiendo refugiarnos en la puerta de mi hotel.

-Dios mío-dije riéndome-está cayendo una buena.

-Si-dijo ella sonriendo y estaba tan guapa completamente mojada, se veía tan pequeña que…

-Deberías llamar a un taxi.

-Sí, ¿puedo subir? Necesito secarme un poco.

-Si claro-dije abriéndole paso.

Cuando llegamos arriba la deje entrar en el cuarto de baño para que se secara un poco mientras yo me cambiaba en la habitación, Kate salió con su vestido mojado mientras yo me quitaba mi camisa toda mojada.

-No…no tienes algo para dejarme-dijo tragando saliva y mirándome descaradamente.

-Creo que puedo tener algo por ahí-dije rebuscando en la maleta estaba tan nervioso que termine tirando la maleta con toda la ropa al suelo.

-Deja yo te ayudo.

-No-le interrumpí bruscamente, estaba muy nervioso con su cercanía, me sentía tan atraído por ella que temía que hiciera una estupidez.

-Rick, ¿Estás bien?

-Si claro, porque no.

-Estás algo nervioso-dijo acercándose a mi más y dios no sabía si iba a poder aguantarme.

-¿nervioso? Yo, no.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo sonriéndome. Estábamos el uno enfrente del otro muy cerca, apenas nos separaban unos centímetros. No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, intentaba leerle el pensamiento pero no sabía que leía en ellos. De repente se mordió el labio inferior de forma muy sensual y mis ojos iban de su boca a sus ojos esperando para el siguiente movimiento. Empecé a acercarme poco a poco a ella. Íbamos despacio, muy despacio hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso lento, sensual. Nuestros labios se juntaron en una suave caricia. Coloque mis manos en sus caderas acercándola más a mí y ella se abrazó a mi cuello. Ya no había más espacio entre ambos. El beso empezó a hacerse más y más pasional, nuestras lenguas se unieron a nuestros labios dándonos un gran placer. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no quería parar más, ya no.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo que sin duda os gustara jajaj, empezamos con los capítulos M ya avise que estoy sería muy Caskett y M desde el principio. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado el capítulo, me divertí escribiéndolo. Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios y deciros que ya llevo muy avanzado el fic y que ya tengo ella una idea de cómo quiero seguir y acabarlo. La semana que viene ya empezaremos con los cuatro capítulos semanales para que no se os haga larga la espera. **

**Buen fin de semana XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bueno nuevo capítulo M. es el primero de esta historia pero no el último. Gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 4**

POV RICK

Empecé a besarle con desesperación a recorrer con mis manos todo su cuerpo. La levanté colocando mis manos en su culo y enseguida ella enrolló sus largas piernas en mi cintura y la deje suavemente sobre la cama. La mire a los ojos separándome de ella lo justo para no ver ni un atisbo de duda en su miraba y volví a besarla. Nuestros labios chocando los unos con los otros en una caricia, suave y sensual a partes iguales. Separé mis labios de los suyos para seguir un camino de besos hacia su cuello. Kate suspiraba justo debajo de mí. Volví a besarle en los labios con pasión enredando nuestras lenguas y haciendo que nuestros dientes chocaran. Cuando me separé de ella me estaba sonriendo de forma sensual. Tenía sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados y cuando me di cuenta con un fantástico movimiento nos giró quedando ella encima de mí. Se levantó dejándome tumbado en la cama.

-Me ayudas-dijo quedando de espalda a mí. Me levanté y me abracé a ella por detrás con un brazo y con el otro usé mi mano para bajarle suavemente la cremallera del vestido. Cuando conseguí bajársela me abracé a ella agarrándole por la cintura y volví a atacar su cuello.

-¿estás segura?-le dije susurrándole en la oreja y sentí como su piel se ponía de gallina al sentir el aire caliente que salía de mi boca justo detrás de su oreja. Kate se giró quedando justo delante de mí, cara a cara y me sonrió.

-Estoy muy segura-dijo y volvió a besarme y me perdí en sus labios, estaba como en una nube, poder tocar su cuerpo, sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello, sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al mío. Estaba empezando a ponerme a mil, no quería ni podía parar. La necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla cerca, tenerla cerca. Me empujó dejándome sentado sobre la cama y empezó a sacarse de forma lente muy lenta y sensual el traje por encima de su cabeza, dejando su cuerpo a mi vista solo tapado por unos zapatos de tacones un tanga negro muy pero que muy fino y un sujetador de encaje negro que le quedaba de escándalo. Cuando consiguió sacarse del todo el traje me sonrió de forma sensual y colocó uno de sus pies entre mis dos piernas muy cerca de mi entrepierna.

-¿Me ayudas?-dijo sonriéndome de forma provocadora, me estaba matando. Quería tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla y no dejar salir de mi cama en toda la noche. Tragué saliva y de forma torpe y rápida le quite el zapato y enseguida lo cambió por el otro, cuando este también se lo quite Kate se acercó de forma provocadora y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Sin lugar a dudas estaba notando mi deseo por ella. Volví a unir nuestras bocas en un beso febril, necesitado. Empezó a mover sus caderas rozando nuestras partes íntimas volviéndome loco.

-Dios Kate-dijo soltando un gemido.

-Cuando no puedas aguantar me lo dices-dijo sonriéndome.

-Creo que aquí aguanto de sobra-dije sonriéndole y mordiéndole suavemente el hombro.

-Tienes mucha ropa, Ricky-y me desabrochó el pantalón y con un poco de ayuda mía consiguió sacármelos hasta colocarlos a mis tobillos. Levanté los pies lo suficiente para sacarlo. Ahora sí que estábamos mucho más cercas el uno del otro. Nuestros pechos ya se tocaban, sus piernas desnudas las sentía alrededor de mi cintura y podía sentir su calor y su humedad a través de su fino tanga. Necesitaba liberar de una vez por todas mi erección, estaba ya viendo las estrellas y aún no nos habíamos tocado donde más lo necesitábamos ambos. Le desabroché el sujetador con una sola mano.

-Pues no has perdido la práctica.

-Por lo que se ve es algo que no se olvida-dije sonriéndole y baje mi boca atrapando un pezón. Mientras jugueteaba con él en mi boca con mi mano pellizcaba el otro volviéndola loca. Kate no dejaba de refregarse sobre mí en busca de más y más contacto. Levanté el culo lo justo para poder sacarme el bóxer que me estaban matando liberándome por fin. Kate se quedó mirando mi erección con los ojos algo desorbitados.

-¿Qué te gusta?

-Joder…

-Tranquila que no te haré daño-dije sonriéndole. Y ella volvió a besarme con fuerza y cuando menos lo esperaba cogió mi erección con su mano y empezó a acariciarme de arriba abajo y tenía las manos tan frías que no pude evitar pegar un respingón-Joder.

-¿Están frías?-dijo sonriéndome de forma pícara. Y la agarré de la cintura levantándola y depositándola en la cama debajo de mí y la volví a besar. Kate colocó sus piernas sobre mi cintura acabando, cortando cualquier distancia entre nosotros. Me separé lo justo de ella para ponerme un condón, pero ella me lo quitó de la mano y me lo colocó sensualmente, poniéndome a mil. Se recostó de nuevo y yo me tumbe de nuevo encima de ella lo justo para poder penetrarla despacio, mirando todas sus reacciones como cerraba con fuerza los ojos ante la conexión de nuestros cuerpos, solté un pequeño gemido y vi como aparecían en sus mejillas un rojo por el deseo. Volví a besarle el cuello alargando el momento antes de empezar a moverme. Empecé a moverme lentamente, despacio dentro y fuera, y Kate se sujetó a mi espalda clavándome las uñas, estábamos ambos con la piel a flor de piel. Cualquier contacto, cualquier caricia, cualquier beso nos hacía soltar un suspiro y un gemido. Empecé a mover más y más rápido, ambos lo necesitábamos. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y no nos dejábamos de besar cuando el placer nos lo permitía. Notaba como Kate estaba acercándose sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus manos sobre mi pelo tirándome de él. Yo también estaba muy cerca, volví a besarle, nuestros labios juntos, nuestras lenguas y nuestros cuerpos. La habitación estaba tan caliente que estábamos a punto de estallar. No quería acabar quería continuar toda la noche así unido a ella, besándola, acariciándola, abrazándola. Aumenté las investidas, cada vez más rápido y más profundo, no podía parar necesitaba ya liberarme, pero antes quería que llegara ella. Empecé a jugar con sus pezones y a besar su cuello a la vez que con la otra mano la introduje entre los dos cuerpos y lo presione sobre su clítoris y entonces sentí su libración. Sus paredes se estrecharon sobre mi pene apretándole y haciendo que yo también llegara hasta el orgasmo. Nos mantuvimos cercanos el uno al otro recuperando la respiración. Cuando conseguí algo de respiro me separe con cuidado de ella para no aplastarla y me tumbe a su lado.

No sé porque pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que quizás todo había sido un error. Pero me sentía tan bien…tan bien que esto no podía ser tan malo ¿no?

-¿En que piensas?

-Yo…

-Te estas arrepintiendo ¿no?

-Creo que fue un error-la miré y vi como no quería para nada esa respuesta, y la verdad es que a mí tampoco me gustaba esa repuesta, me había sentido tan bien, lo había querido tanto que…-pero es un error que no me importaría repetir-le dije sonriendo para intentar relajar el ambiente y ella sonrió y de nuevo me volví a rendir a ella.

Me acerque a ella y la bese suavemente en su boca a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad.

-Crees que es un error.

-Kate no sé si es un error o no. Me gustas y quería hacerlo y creo que tú también… así que supongo que eso elimina que sea un error. No sé si es adecuado o no, si deberíamos haberlo hecho o no, pero no me arrepiento. Me ha gustado mucho.

-A mí también-dijo abrazándome y recostándose sobre mi pecho.

-Entonces…

-Vamos a ver a donde llegamos.

-Estoy bien con eso-dijo sonriéndome y volví a besarle.

-Entonces…lo de repetirlo…

-Tienes más aguante aquí que en el parque, suerte para mí.

-Eres muy graciosa-dije acostándome encima de ella y besándole en el cuello empezando con la segunda ronda.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Vamos a ver hacia dónde va la relación y si no se terminan arrepintiendo. Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios. Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo, esta semana cuatro.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bueno nuevo capítulo de la historia espero que os guste de verdad. Vamos a ir conociéndolos un poquito más.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**Capítulo 5**

POV RICK

Me desperté junto a ella y era la mejor manera sin duda de despertar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me despertaba tan feliz y tan a gusto. Al final mi hermana tenía razón necesitaba una noche así, aunque nunca imaginaría que fuera con ella, pero era feliz de que hubiera sido ella. Sentí como empezaba a moverse entre mis brazos. No podía verle la cara solo esperaba que no se estuviera arrepintiendo porque yo a pesar de pensar que esto no estaba del todo bien no podía arrepentirme, me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentir vivo.

-Buenos días-dije separándome y apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi brazo.

-Bueno días-dijo girándose y sonriéndome-tengo que irme.

-No, quédate un rato más-dije poniéndole morritos.

-Tengo que irme ya es tarde y como tu hermana llegue a casa y no me vea…

-¿Qué? Pensara que estas con alguien, pero no sabrá que soy yo-dije sonriéndole y besándole suavemente-solo quédate unos minutos más-dije abrazándola y acariciándola.

-Vale-dijo recostándose de nuevo sobre mi pecho-veo que no te has arrepentido.

-No-dije rápidamente-no lo he hecho. Creo que no hemos hecho nada malo ¿no?

-Si lo preguntas es porque no estás tan seguro.

-Bueno, eres menor.

-Venga ya, no me vengas con eso. En muchos países soy mayor de edad. Además de que vivo y me mantengo yo solita creo que eso me hace independiente y para nada una niña. Así que búscate otra excusa para hacer parecer que esto es malo.

-Bien visto. Bueno que seas la mejor amiga de mi hermana no creo que ayude mucho la verdad.

-¿De verdad? ¿Eso es un problema?

-Bueno no lo sé. ¿Lo es para ti?

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Yo…mientras que no la afecte a Alexis…

-Es mayorcita creo que puede vivir con la noticia, no estamos haciendo nada malo. Además esto no ha sido nada-dijo levantándose cabreada, bien lo que podía haber sido una gran mañana lo acababa de estropear. Tenía que solucionarlo. Me levanté enseguida y la agarré por la cintura encarándola.

-Kate, yo…he cambiado. No sabes cuánto hace que no…ya sabes. Joder para mí no ha sido una noche ya está. Me gustas mucho y por eso decidí ayer dar el paso. Si no me hubieras gustado para nada me hubiera merecido la pena intentar algo. Solo que…no sé cómo ella lo va a tomar. Solo te pido un poquito de tiempo. Quiero que sigamos viéndonos, no quiero que esto se acabe aquí-vi un atisbo de una sonrisa y le sonreí-¿te llevo?

-No-dijo secamente y pensé que no había podido solucionarlo-no me malinterpretes, pero Alexis estará en casa. No creo que sea lógico si quieres mantenerla fuera que aparezcamos juntos después de pasar la noche fuera.

-Tienes razón.

-Dios mira mi vestido.

-Si quieres te dejo algo de ropa.

-Rick, sabrá que es tuya.

-Sí, joder sí que va a ser difícil-dije sonriéndole y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo colocándose el vestido como pudo, yo me coloque justo detrás de ella y le subí con cuidado la cremallera. Cuando se giró estaba sonriendo y me dio un beso dulce en los labios-eres muy atento, me gusta-dijo volviendo a besarme.

Se giró y empezó a recoger sus cosas y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación dispuesta a marcharse. Salí corriendo y la abracé por la cintura deteniéndola.

-No me has dicho cuándo podremos vernos otra vez.

-Rick…

-Bien, está bien. Tengo tu número no te importa si te…

-Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Bueno cuando quieras tampoco-dijo mirándome pícaramente-no quiero estar trabajando y que mi teléfono este sonando constantemente.

-Vale-dije girándola colocándola de cara a mí-pero puedo hacerlo-me miró con cara de pocos amigos-ya te dejo pero antes un último beso-dije poniendo morritos y haciéndola reír.

Nos besamos despacio solo nuestros labios provocándose, provocándonos. Hasta que ella se echó hacia atrás terminando con el beso, ese que yo no querría acabar nunca.

-Nos vemos-dijo girándose y saliendo de la habitación, yo me quedé allí como un pasmado sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Había quedado con mi hermana para comer pero hasta entonces no tenía ni idea de cómo pasar la mañana. Después de pasar esta gran noche junto a ella cualquier cosa me parecía una mierda. Joder de qué coño estaba hablando, solo había sido una noche, la conocía por cuanto ¿dos días? No podía estar tan chocho ya por ella. Era una chica especial no cabía duda pero no la conocía lo suficiente, éramos muy diferentes y luego a pesar de todo era una niña aunque ella dijera que no. Pero cuando estaba con ella no pensaba en nada de eso, solo pensaba en los bien que me encontraba con ella.

Decidí arreglar un poco mis cosas para hacer algo de tiempo y para no pensar tanto en ella. Las horas se me hicieron eternas y me dirigí a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Había muchas cosas que habían cambiado pero otras estaban tal y como las recordaba. No podía evitar recibir recuerdos de mi familia cuando pasaba por ellos, tantos buenos momentos y algunos malos. En esta ciudad había vivido malos, muy malos momentos pero también había vivido los mejores años de mi vida y eso no podía borrarlo así como así. No sabía cuánto me quedaría antes de volver pero pensaba disfrutar y llenarme de buenos recuerdos de la ciudad para superar a los malos. Si quería ver más a mi hermana tendría que empezar a venir más y para ello tenía que sentirme bien en ella. Anduve tanto que cuando me di cuenta estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y ya apenas quedaba unos minutos para la cita con mi hermana. Cogí un taxi y me dirigí a hacia la Universidad a recogerla. Cuando llegué estaba hablando con un chico y no pude evitar poner mala cara. Me bajé del coche y me acerque a ellos.

-Hola hermanito-dijo Alexis dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola cariño-dije sonriéndole- y tú ¿quién eres?-dije mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

-yo…yo soy John, me puedes llamar Johnny-dijo ofreciéndome la mano.

-Muy bien John-dije serio apretándole con fuerza la mano-espero que no se te ocurra…

-Rick. No sigas vale, déjalo. Es solo un amigo. Además soy mayorcita.

-Está bien-dije echándole a él una mirada de advertencia.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos. Se está haciendo tarde para comer. No vemos mañana John-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. No sabía si era porque estaba yo allí o porque de verdad no tenía nada, pero no me gustaba ese chico.

Nos marchamos caminando los dos juntos hasta el coche, y no pude evitar mirar por todos los lados buscándola, no podía evitarlo.

-¿Y Kate? ¿No está por aquí?

-¿Kate? No. Kate no estudia en la Universidad.

-Pensé…

-No. Estás trabajando y da clases de no sé qué…

-¿No sabes de qué?

-Eres un cotilla. Pregúntaselo a ella si quieres-dijo mirándome extrañada.

-Si claro. Mejor nos vamos yendo-dije montándome en el coche, ¿me había engañado? No podía evitar pensar en ello. Si no estudiaba solo trabajaba, ¿Por qué me dijo que tenía que ir a clases? ¿A clase de qué?

-Ey.

-¿si?

-Estás en Marte.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-No me apetece mucho salir la verdad.

-Bueno si quieres vamos a casa y a ver que encuentro allí para hacernos algo para comer. Aunque no creo que haya mucho.

-Podemos pedir comida, por los viejos tiempos.

-Suena perfecto para mí-dijo agarrándose a mi brazo sonriendo.-por cierto, ¿qué tal anoche?

-Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé te veo distraído.

-Ah no es que solo pensaba.

-Am. ¿No hubo ninguna chica anoche?

-Nooo-dije demasiado rápido.

-Huy. No te creo. ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco...?

-No.

-No qué no la conozco.

-No.

-Entonces estuviste con alguien.

-Bueno sí. Una vieja amiga vale. Pero no pasó nada.

-Pues no te creo. Pero me alegro por ti si te divertiste.

-Sí estuvo bien-que coño estuvo mucho más que bien pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

-Ains mi hermanito que empieza a ver la vida de otra forma.

-Tampoco te pases. Solo fue un encuentro con una vieja amiga. No te montes tus películas.

-Lo que quieras. Yo mientras te vea feliz me conformo.

-Yo también cariño-le dije dándole un beso en la sien.

Llegamos a su casa y nos bajamos del taxi. Tras pagarle entramos y mientras ella se cambiaba para estar más cómoda yo pedí la comida. Cuando llegó la comida nos pusimos a comer entre bromas y confidencias cuando sonó la puerta de la entrada. Cuando llegó a mi vista la persona que había entrada me quede con la boca abierta. Allí estaba Kate y yo con la baba por toda la cara solo de verla.

-Rick dios la comida.

-Oh, no me he dado cuenta-dije limpiando el desastre, cuando levante la mirada Kate estaba sonriendo.

Llevaba unas mayas y una sudadera y venía toda sudada. Sin duda había estado haciendo deporte. Pero a mí me había dicho que tenía clases. ¿Qué coño era lo que hacía Kate "en esas clases"?

**CONTINUARA…**

**El jueves nuevo capítulo veremos a ver cómo les va la comida a estos tres y si Rick consigue controlarse jiji. Triste por no poder ver el capítulo de anoche pero estoy arrestada en la cama con gripe por favor no me contéis nada****. Bueno daros las gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestro comentarios. Espero vuestros comentarios de este capítulo como siempre deseosa XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bueno pues aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo la verdad, espero que a vosotros también os guste. Daros las gracias por estar ahí sois increíbles de verdad y gracias por vuestros mensajes para mi recuperación ya vamos mejorando. Bueno sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

-Hola-dije tragando saliva. No entendía cómo podía estar tan nervioso solo por verla. Parecía un adolescente todo salido. Pero verla así toda sudada cuando solo habían pasado unas horas de nuestra noche me estaba poniendo malo.

-¿Qué te pasa te ha dado un ataque o algo?-dijo mi hermana mirándome extrañada.

-No…yo solo necesito ir al baño.

-Bien-dijo mi hermana mirando a Kate extrañada.

Me levanté y me encerré en el baño, tenía que intentar mantener la calma o nos iban a pillar en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Joder y ella estaba como si nada, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros y yo como un flan solo de verla. Dios es que era tan guapa hasta con ropa de deporte. Dios Rick concéntrate, deja de pensar en ella. Cogí le di al agua fría y me moje un poco la cara y la cabeza antes de salir del baño. Cuando salí casi me choco con Kate que llevaba ropa para poder ducharse.

-Joder Rick, si sigues así nos van a pillar. Fuiste tú el que quería mantenerlo en secreto, y así no sé cómo vamos a conseguirlo-dijo susurrando.

-Lo siento. No te esperaba-dije sonriendo y mirando para todos lados para ver si éramos observados. Cuando vi que no había peligro me acerque y rodee su cintura con mis brazos y le di un beso suave y rápido en los labios. Ella me acarició la mejilla con suavidad y me apartó el flequillo hacia atrás, antes de volver a besarme.

-Estás muy guapo cuando te pones nervioso-dijo sonriéndome.

-Muy graciosa-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Rick te has caído por la taza del W.C.-dijo Alexis desde el comedor haciéndonos separarnos de golpe.

-No, ya voy-dije en voz alta-joder no sé, creo que al final si me dará un infarto-dije bajito y Kate se rio de mí. Le di un último beso y salí hacia el comedor donde Alexis me esperaba aún con la comida sobre la mesa. La verdad es que ya se me había quitado el apetito solo con estar con ella un ratito ya había sido suficiente para que el estómago se me llenase de hormiguitas.

-Dios ¿qué coño te ha pasado?

-A mi nada. Solo no sé me he acordado de algo.

-¿De qué?

-De que…de que tenía que hacer una llamada importante y se me había olvidado-dije pero creo que Alexis no sé lo trago mucho.

-Entonces…

-Entonces ¿qué?

-Que si vas a hacer la llamada.

-Oh, sí claro. Ahora vuelvo-dije saliendo al rellano de la escaleras. No podía creerlo, estaba engañando a mi hermana como si fuera un adolescente engañando a su madre. Estaba nervioso de que nos pillaran, pero no sabía muy bien porque. No era tan malo que saliéramos solo…supongo que quien tenía que asimilarlo era yo. Aun no podía creerme que estuviera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo con ella. Ese era el problema, no me daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía de que ella se hubiera fijado en mí.

Hice algo de tiempo antes de entrar, quizás demasiado pero tenía que mantener el tipo, no podía volver a actuar como un crío joder supuestamente la persona adulta aquí soy yo y estoy quedando de pena. Conseguí reponerme lo mejor que pude y volví a entrar con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿todo bien?

-Si todo bien.

-¿qué era tan importante?

-Oh, nada era…un amigo en Los Ángeles.

-¿Y tan urgente era?

-Si. Tenía que haberle mandado dinero para pagar el piso.

-Am-dijo poco convencida. No se me daba nada bien mentir. Eso estaba muy pero que muy claro.

De repente salió Kate de la ducha. Con el pelo mojado y con unos vaqueros y una camiseta puesta. Dios estaba guapísima y aunque intentaba no mirarla mucho para que no se me notara no podía evitarlo, mis ojos la buscaban con desesperación.

-Bueno chicos, ¿qué pensáis hacer esta tarde?-preguntó como si nada.

-Oh pues no lo sé. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-me preguntó a mí y yo me quede con la boca abierta sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Si os apetece algo en especial. Yo no tengo nada que hacer así que me apunto.

-Oh Kate se me olvidaba ha llegado otra invitación de esas para ti.

-Oh, gracias-dijo poniéndose algo más seria.

-No te apetece ¿eng?

-No.

-¿Qué no te apetece?-dije sin poder evitarlo.

-Tiene una de esas cenas que su madre organiza ya sabes.

-No, no sé-dije.

-Bueno su madre organiza cenas entre la gente popular de la ciudad. Se reúnen los más…

-Idiotas-dijo Kate.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno lo siento. Solo no me gustan esas cenas.

-¿y por qué vas?

-Porque no quiero tener a mi madre todo el día pegada a la oreja. Por eso voy a alguna para que me deje en paz el resto del año.

-Oh.

-Si, además siempre que va le intenta buscar novio-dijo mi hermana riéndose, pero a mí no me hizo ni puta gracia escuchar aquello.

-¿novio?

-Ya sabes entre los hijos de sus amigos.

-Si mi madre dice, que la gente rica tiene que casarse con gente rica. Si puedes decir lo que estás pensando esta chalada. No estoy para nada de acuerdo con nada de lo que piensa pero es mi madre y tengo que aguantarla.

-Deberías acompañarle-dijo mi hermana mirándome y me quedé con cara de idiota-no sabes lo que fliparía tu madre-dijo partiéndose de risa.

-Si claro, lo que me hacía falta tenerla todo el día detrás de mí preguntándome por él y comiéndome la cabeza para que le dejara.

-¿Eng?-dijo flipando, pero de qué coño estaban hablando.

-Nada déjalo. Solo sería muy divertido. Solo imaginarme como tu madre se tiraría de los pelos-dijo mi hermana riéndose.

-Bueno se acabó de ponerme como ejemplo de tonterías-dije ya algo molesto.

De repente sonó un teléfono cortando la tensión que allí había. Mi hermana se levantó a recoger el teléfono. Yo no pude evitar buscar la mirada de Kate. Kate me miró como pidiéndome perdón por el mal momento que me habían hecho sentir, pero ella no tenía culpa. Cuando mi hermana colgó se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hermanito, ¿te importa si te dejo solo?

-Acaso importa lo que yo diga.

-Gracias-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Puedo preguntar adónde vas?

-Si puedes. Y yo puedo no contestar-dijo sonriendo y girándose para salir por la puerta de casa dejándonos a Kate y a mi solos.

Hice un gesto para que Kate se acercara a mí, cuando se sentó en el sofá me tumbe e hice que ella hiciera lo mismo quedando apoyada su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Y la abracé con fuerza quería sentirla, solo quería y necesitaba eso. Pasado unos minutos Kate se apartó un poco y me giré para quedar cara a cara.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por?

-Por lo de antes.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, es mi hermanita la sabelotodo-dije haciéndola reír.

Me acerque a ella y la aparte suavemente el pelo de la cara y la besé suavemente en los labios. Durante unos segundos disfrute del roce de sus labios juntos a los míos hasta que Kate se echó hacia atrás cortando el beso pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Me volví a girar quedando con la espalda pegada al sofá y enseguida Kate volvió a la posición anterior abrazada a mi pecho y con su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con tu madre?

-Tenemos ideas muy distintas.

-Pero aun así…

-La sigo viendo porque es mi madre, pero a veces me pone demasiado nerviosa y por eso me terminé marchando…

-Por eso te fuiste…

-Si, más o menos, quería que estudiara para ser médico o abogada algo que mantuviera el estatus de la familia.

-Y tú decidiste dejar de estudiar.

-No-dijo levantando la cabeza.

-Kate sé que trabajas y eso pero no vas a clase.

-Trabajo los fines de semana en una cafetería y algunos días más si tienen mucha gente, cuando quieras te invito a uno-dijo ya algo más sonriente.

-Si no vas a clase, cuando dices que vas… ¿a dónde vas?

-A clase-le miré extrañado-de defensa personal.

-Oh.

-¿No te gusta?

-No, quiero decir algún día podrías enseñarme algo-dije sonriéndole-¿por algo en especial?

-¿Eng?

-Las clases.

-Oh, sí bueno. Al año que viene quiero entrar en la Academia.

-¿La academia?

-Si la academia de policías.

-¿policía?

-Si algún problema.

-Dios no. Es súper sexy-dije girándome y volviendo a besarla-¿de verdad?

-Si-dijo riéndose-no pensé que te fuera a hacer tanta ilusión.

-Bueno no, quiero decir me preocupa que te pase algo y eso pero… me parece un gran trabajo de verdad-dije serio para que me creyera.

-Me alegro que te guste, mi madre dice que estoy loca y que no me lo va a permitir pero…me da igual quiero ser completamente independiente para poder tomar mis decisiones y que nadie pueda hacer nada en contra de ellas.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. De verdad eres una chica…una mujer increíble-dije y Kate se abalanzó sobre mí para besarme.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara y no tarde ni dos segundos en levantarme y agarrarla para llevarle a rastras si hacía falta a la cama.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo de la historia estos chicos están recién empezando y solo quieren una cosa jaja. Bueno espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que mañana también lo disfrutéis. Buen día y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Gracias, gracias y gracias. Disfruto mucho con vuestros comentarios sois únicos. Algunos no vais mal encaminados en vuestras teorías pero eso ya iréis viéndolo. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo ;)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 7**

POV RICK

Una vez dentro de la habitación no aguante más y me lancé a sus labios. Tenía tanto deseo por besarla que casi me caigo encima de ella.

-Dios Rick más lento-dijo sonriendo.

Pero yo ya estaba demasiado desesperado y empecé a quitarle la camiseta con desesperación. Volví a atacar sus labios con desesperación y Kate me lo devolvió con la misma desesperación y deseo tirando de mi corto pelo separándome de ella.

-¿Qué?-dije algo enojado.

-Más tranquilo.

-Vale-dije acercándome de nuevo a su boca pero ella se alejo sonriendo.

-Rick…

-Lo siento-dije acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

-Siéntate en la cama.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Ahora lo verás-dijo sonriéndome con cara de pilla.

Estuve impaciente esperándola. Me senté en la cama como ella me dijo pero no podía dejar de mirar a la puerta para ver si entraba o no. No podía dejar de mover el pie estaba impaciente deseoso de verla. Solo quería besarla, abrazarla hacerle sentir bien eso era lo único que quería. Quería hacerla feliz, ella me hacia sentir bien y eso era mucho más de lo que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Al poco tiempo aunque a mí me pareció una eternidad apareció Kate con su sonrisa en la cara, esa que me volvía loco y con las manos a la espalda guardando algo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-dije levantándome e intentando quitarlo lo que tango guardaba. Kate se resistía y casi sin darme cuenta estaba tumbado encima de la cama tras una llave de Kate.

-Rick, te he dicho que estés sentadito ¿no?, no querrás que te haga daño-dijo son una sonrisa pícara.

-Dios Kate eso es tan sexy.

-Pues todo va a a mejorar-dijo subiendo las cejas.

De repente sacó lo que tenía detrás de la espalda y no pude evitar tragar saliva solo con imaginar el uso que le podríamos dar.

-Quítate la camiseta-dijo Kate de forma autoritaria y yo no tarde ni dos segundos en quitármela.

-Puedo… ¿puedo empezar yo?-dije a media voz. Ella se quedó pensando intentando tomar una decisión, hasta que hizo un movimiento afirmativo y se acercó a mí entregándome el tarro de chocolate.

-Todo tuyo-dijo mirándome de forma sensual. Se tumbó en la cama y me miró con esa mirada tan sensual que no podía quitar los ojos de ella. Me acerque a ella y y me quede muy pero que muy cerca de ella. Nuestras bocas a solo un palmo pero sin acércame hasta el final, quería provocarla. Pero en cuanto ella llevo su labio inferior entre sus labios mordiéndoselo de forma sensual no pude evitar besarla. Pasé mi lengua por la comisura de sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Nuestras lenguas se unieron en una pelea sin tregua hasta que nos tuvimos que separar en busca de aire.

-Túmbate y quítate la camiseta-le dije de forma autoritaria y Kate me sonrió con chispas en sus ojos.

Cuando se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó me acerque a ella y metí el dedo en el tarro sacando un buen poco de chocolate y se lo extendí por su cuello. Bajé mi boca hasta allí y con mi lengua limpié el chocolate de su cuerpo. Nunca me había gustado tanto el chocolate en mi vida. Volví a meter el dedo y esta vez bajé un poquito más abajo y lo volví a limpiar dejando un reguero de besos sobre su estómago. Por donde pasaba mi lengua su piel se ponía de gallina.

Le quité el sujetador lentamente dejando sus pechos al aire. Bajé mi boca a uno de sus pezones metiéndome en la ella y chupando y mordiéndolo suavemente a partes iguales intentando volverla loca.

Volví a coger un poco de chocolate y con el dedo lo extendí alrededor de su pezón haciéndola suspirar.

-Dios Rick-dijo al sentir mis labios y mi lengua sobre su pecho recogiendo el chocolate y dándole el mayor placer que pude. Pero ella quería más por eso se aferró a mi cabeza presionándola sobre su pecho, le di una buena atención a sus pechos antes de decidir bajar más.

Le bajé los pantalones hasta sacárselo por los pies. Después cogí sus braguitas y se las saque también. Estaba completamente desnuda delante de mí, era tan hermosa que toda la sangre se me bajo directamente hasta mi pene, ya no podía ni pensar. Me arrodille entre sus piernas y cogí algo más de chocolate y coloque un poco en sus muslos. Y chupé y chupe hasta quedar una buena señal de mi deseo por ella. Miré a Kate y la vi con los ojos cerrados y los puños agarrando con fuerza sobre las sábanas. Su piel estaba sudada y enrojecida del deseo y no pude sentirme más orgullos. Coloque mis dedos sobre el tarro llenándomela bien de chocolate y lo acerque justo entre sus muslo dejándole todos sus labios vaginales manchados de chocolate. Acerque mi boca allí y lo limpié de forma provocativa con mi lengua sobre clítoris dándole un gran placer. Kate no podía parar quieta sus manos agarradas a las sábanas lo ojos cerrados y sus caderas levantándose ante mi contacto. Continúe chupando y mordiéndole, a la vez que introducía dos dedos dentro de su vagina, notaba que estaba cerca muy cerca y aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos. Introduje un dedo más y empecé a mover mis dedos a la vez que lamía su clítoris y mordisqueaba hasta que sentí como sus paredes se estrechaban sobre mis dedos reteniéndomelos dentro. Kate soltó un gemido fuerte seguido por mi nombre y fue lo más sexy que había oído y visto en mi vida. Me subí a la cama y me acerque a ella besándola suavemente en la mejilla mientras recuperaba el aliento. Cuando Kate recupero el aliento se giró colocándose cara a cara conmigo y me sonrió bajando la mirada algo avergonzada. Coloque mi mano en su barbilla levantándole la cabeza y la besé suavemente en los labios. Kate volvió a soltar un gemido cuando nos separamos.

-Umm, sabes a chocolate-dijo con los ojos cerrados y pasando la lengua por sus labios. Volví a besarla saboreándola disfrutando del momento.

De repente Kate cogió mi mano y hundió un dedo en el chocolate. Luego lo cogió y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos se lo metió en la boca y cuando lo sacó estaba completamente limpio de chocolate. No pude evitar tragar saliva con solo imaginármela…

-Rick, me toca. Túmbate.

Y no tarde ni dos segundos en hacerlo, Kate se río ante mi desesperación. Kate cogió el bote y metió un dedo dentro del tarro y dibujo un corazón en mi pecho. Luego bajo su boca sobre mi pecho y fue retirando el chocolate con su lengua. Sentir su respiración sobre donde antes había tenido su lengua hacia que se me pusiste la carne de gallina. Estaba volviéndome loco. Luego volvió a coger algo más de chocolate y lo pasó sobre mi cuello y volvió a bajar posando su lengua sobre mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando a partes iguales sin duda dejando allí un buen chupetón. Kate se levantó y se colocó justo a los pies de la cama y me bajó los pantalones y el bóxer a la vez liberando mi erección. Kate me miró y me sonrió de forma sensual y yo no pude evitar soltar un gemido de anticipación. Kate volvió a coger el tarro y con su dedo empezó a extender el chocolate por el eje de mi pene volviéndome loco. Bajo su boca hasta mi erección quedándose cerca muy cerca pero sin tocarme, estaba volviéndome completamente loco y aún no me había tocado. Me echo su aliente caliente sobre mi erección y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Dios Kate, te necesito.

Y de repente sentí como cerraba sus labios sobre mi erección haciéndome estremecer. Empezó a lamer el eje hasta quedarlo completamente limpio. Volvió a metérselo en la boca y empezó a moverse dentro fuera volviéndome loco. Me agarre con fuerza a las sábanas y cerré los ojos intentando sentir al máximo sin llegar al orgasmo quería aguantar quería estar dentro de ella. Kate siguió chupando y tocándome y estaba ya que no podía aguantar más.

-Kate para…para…-dije y Kate se separó de mi sin antes dejar una buena chupada haciéndome gemir.

Kate me miro con una sonrisa pícara en la cara y se subió encima de mí. No faltó decir nada más. Cogió un condón de su mesita y me lo colocó con una gran facilidad. Se colocó justo encima y empezó a bajar con suavidad hasta que estaba completamente dentro de ella. Kate empezó a moverse arriba y abajo cada vez más rápido. Estábamos los dos demasiados necesitados como para esperar queríamos y necesitábamos los dos llegar cuanto antes. Me levanté lo justo para quedarme sentado cambiado la entrada de la penetración haciéndolo aún más profunda. Empecé a moverme con ella y empecé a besar su pecho que aun sabía a chocolate. Cada vez estábamos más juntos, mas acalorados, mas sudados…estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Seguimos los dos moviéndonos manteniendo el ritmo hasta que sentí que Kate llegaba al orgasmo y me deje ir detrás de ella. Cuando conseguimos recuperar el aliento Kate se separó de mí lo justo.

-Creo que necesito una ducha.

-Yo también-dije guiñándole un ojo.

Nos levantamos ambos de la mano y nos metimos juntos en la ducha. Estuvimos acariciándonos y besándonos en todo momento. Estaba tan a justo, me hacía sentir tan bien que no quería dejar de besarla y de sentirla cerca. Kate se tumbó en la cama mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

-A partir de ahora cuando coma chocolate no podrá pensar en otra cosa que en ti y…-dije mordiéndole suavemente en el cuello.

-Rick…-dijo riéndose y separándome.

-Es tu culpa-dije besándole en la mejilla.

-Bueno…entonces…

-¿Puedo quedarme?

-Rick…si tú hermana te ve…

-Soy como un reloj, me despertaré temprano y antes de que te des cuenta estaré en el hotel. Es que me justa dormir contigo-dije acercándome a ella y besándole suavemente en la sien. Enseguida Kate se echó a un lado para que pudiera tumbarme a su lado. Me tumbe y me abrace a ella cerrando los ojos y el cansancio hizo su trabajo dejándonos dormidos en un instante.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que os sirva para aguantar hasta el lunes de Carnaval. Que tengáis un gran fin de semana y no leemos el lunes, aunque espero leer antes vuestros comentarios.**

**Buen fin de semana y que disfrutéis de los Carnavales, yo tengo la suerte de que vivo cerca de una ciudad donde se viven muy de cerca los Carnavales como es Badajoz, para los que no habéis vivido nunca los carnavales de Badajoz recomendároslo, aunque solo a los que os gusten los Carnavales…**

**Bueno buen fin de semana a tod s XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bueno días a tod s. Aquí estamos de nuevo con un capítulo nuevo, y espero que os guste. Por cierto hay una de vosotras que parece que lee el fic antes de que lo publique da en todas en cuanto lea el capítulo sabrá por quien va esto****. Bueno sin más tardar daros las gracias por los comentarios y desearos un buen días.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 8**

POV RICK

Estaba tan a gusto que no tenía ganas de levantarme. Sentía ruido a mí alrededor pero yo solo quería estar aquí y así el mayor tiempo posible. Hasta que sentí que alguien me daba una patada.

-Ay!

-Castle muévete.

-Uhh! No me das un besito.

-Castle tu hermana ya está levantada. ¿Qué quieres que nos pille?

-Joder-dije levantando cogí mi ropa y cuando fui a ponerme el pantalón se me quedó enganchado y perdí el equilibrio cayéndome al suelo-opss.

Kate me miraba con cara de circunstancia no sabía si reírse o darme una buena paliza. Yo me quede paralizado y aún más cuando sonó la puerta y la voz de mi hermana justo detrás de ella.

-Kate ¿estás bien?-dijo a la vez que abría la puerta. Aun no sé cómo pude hacerlo pero rodé metiéndome debajo de la cama.

-Si. Solo me he dado un buen golpe-dijo a la vez que intentaba con el pie pasarme la ropa.

-Am. Bueno yo voy a desayunar si te apetece…

-No, tengo el estómago algo cerrado. Será la cena de esta noche.

-Será eso. Bueno yo desayuno y me voy. Voy a quedar con mi hermanito a ver dónde se mete-dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto se cerró sentí como Kate tiraba de mi sacándome de debajo de la cama y me dio una colleja.

-Ahh-dije lo más bajito que pude-lo siento.

-Bien. Ahora como salimos de esta.

-Pues hasta que no se vaya.

-Te va a llamar.

-Ostia mi móvil-dije buscándolo por todos los lados y conseguí cogerlo y silenciarlo justo cuando me entró la llamada de mi hermana, suspiré y miré a Kate que me miraba con cara de querer matarme.

-En cuanto salga tu hermana por la puerta de casa sales corriendo.

-Sí, tranquila. Joder no sé cómo me quedé dormido.

-Yo, yo no me duermo soy un reloj-dijo burlándose de mí.

-Vale muy bien, estaba cansado de la actividad de ayer-dije acercándome a ella sonriéndole y agarrándola por la cintura acercándola a mí.

-Rick-dijo advirtiéndome, pero no me pudo importar menos. Me acerque y la besé suavemente en los labios. Labios con labios en una suave caricia, de forma pausada nos saboreamos mutuamente. Cuando me alejé Kate aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y soltó un pequeño suspiro. No pude evitar sonreírle cuando ella abrió los ojos y me miró, no sé qué era lo que sus ojos me decían pero me gustaba mucho, me encantaba quedarme mirándole así fijamente. Estaría así toda la vida. Todo se acabó cuando Kate no lo soporto más y se acercó de nuevo a mí besándome, otra vez nuestros labios juntos y ya no nos importaba para nada el resto del mundo. El beso empezó suave hasta que Kate pasó su lengua por mis labios pidiéndome permiso para entrar, y yo se lo concedí de inmediato y con mucho gusto. Ahora eran nuestras lenguas las que se unían en un beso abrasador. Hasta que…

-Kate, me voy-dijo mi hermana de nuevo haciéndonos separar. Cuando escuchamos la puerta cerrarse de casa no pusimos ambos evitar que nos saliera una risita nerviosa.

-Esto ha sido demasiado-dijo Kate.

-Pues a mí me ha parecido muy excitante-dije mordiéndole suavemente el cuello.

-Si muy bien. Pero será mejor que te vayas. Tengo que ir unas horas a trabajar y luego tengo que ir a esa maldita cena.

-Pues no vayas. Nos vamos los dos solitos a cenar donde tú quieras-dije besándole la mejilla. No quería que estuviera rodeada de niñatos que la acosaran, que coño estaba celoso y cagado de que me pudiera dejar por alguno de ellos.

-No me tientes-dijo Kate algo seria.

-¿Por qué no? No lo disfrutarías más, bueno quiero decir tú has dicho que no te gusta ir…

-Rick, tendría mejor compañía-dijo sonriéndome al ver que no sabía cómo explicarme-pero le prometí a mi madre de ir por lo menos a un par de cenas de estas al año. Estamos a Junio y aún no he ido a ninguna, creo que toca antes de que me mande a alguien a por mí-dijo medio en broma.

-Bien. Solo que te echaré de menos-dije poniéndole morritos.

-Bueno pues sal con tus amigos, o con tu hermana. Intenta disfrutar la noche tú que puedes.

-Lo intentaré-dije muy poco convencido y Kate me dio un beso en la mejilla sacándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Anda vístete, que llego tarde-dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejándome allí solo.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y cuando salí Kate ya tenía echo el café, me ofreció una taza que yo la acepte con muchas ganas. Deje un beso en su mejilla y me senté a su lado a tomarme el café con ella, quería alargar cada momento que pasaba con ella.

Cuando acabamos el café salimos juntos del piso, salimos fuera y esperamos a un taxi. Cuando conseguimos que uno parara me despedí de Kate con un beso.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo sonriéndome y dándome otro beso.

Me quede mirando como el taxi se alejaba con ella dentro. Fui caminando hasta mi hotel que estaba a un par de cuadras. En todo momento no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de mi hermana diciendo lo de su madre buscándole novio. Y no podía quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen, Kate rodeada de chicos ricos, chicos de su edad y no pude evitar que me entraran las dudas. ¿Y si le gustaba alguno más que yo? Era lo más normal pero… tenía que confiar en ella, ella no quería ir así que…

Pero llegué al hotel y los minutos pasaban y yo seguía y seguía dándole vueltas. Quería que Kate se hubiera quedado conmigo, que no hubiera ido. Pero ella tenía razón después de todo era su madre, no podía alejarla de ella. Y entonces una luz se me encendió. Cogí el teléfono y tras dudar bastante al final hice la llamada.

-¿Si?

-¿Tommy?

-Ostia Castle. Que sorpresa.

-Verás…he pensado lo que me dijiste el otro día. Y bueno quería quedar por los viejos tiempos…

-De puta madre tío. ¿Cuándo quieres quedar?

-¿Está noche?

-Oh, tío esta noche tengo una cena de esas de mis padre, ya sabes.

-Oh bueno no pasa nada. Tenía ganas de quedar pero…

-No tío. Verás puedes venirte.

-No, no quiero molestar.

-Que si verás lo bien que lo pasamos. Por aquí hay un montón de chicas guapas. Nos vamos a cansar de ligar. No lo vamos a pasar de puta madre…

-No, déjalo. No tengo invitación y es demasiado…

-No. Yo me encargo tu hazme caso a mí. Lo vamos a pasar de lujo.

-Tío no tengo ni ropa ni nada para eso.

-No te preocupes. ¿Te acuerdas de donde vivo?

-Sí, claro.

-Pues pásate a por mí a las 7. Yo te dejo un traje. Seguro que te queda perfecto. Que bien lo vamos a pasar esta noche.

-Si-dije colgando el teléfono. No me apetecía mucho aguantarlo durante toda la noche pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Quería tenerla cerca, no es que quisiera vigilarla ni nada de eso. Ella dijo que mi compañía era mejor, no creo que le importe. Lo he hecho para estar con ella ¿no? No qué coño, lo he hecho porque soy un celoso de mierda.

-Joder-maldije pasándome las manos por la cabeza. No tenía que haber hecho eso, no debería ir. Me estaba comportando como un crío, dios como la había cagado tanto. Ya no había marcha atrás. Solo rezar porque a ella no le pareciera tan mal que me colara para estar con ella sino…

Estaba cagado, solo quería verla estar con ella. Pero a pesar de ir no podría acercarme mucho a ella, que iba a pensar su madre. Puf, soy un don nadie y encima 8 años mayor que su hija. Simplemente se reiría de mí. No, iba a hacer el ridículo. A lo mejor ni si quiera Kate se fijaría en mi con tanto chicos…

¡Ring Ring!

Sonaba mi móvil. Cuando lo mire era mi hermana. Intente recuperar la cordura y acepte la llamada justo después de soltar un buen suspiro.

-¿Si?

-¿Dónde coño te metes?

-Eh, por ahí solo quería pasear por la ciudad.

-Ah muy bien-dijo poco convencida, cada vez mentía peor.

-Bueno y…

-A sí. Quería saber si te apetece pasar por casa a cenar. Tengo examen mañana y no quiero salir.

-Oh, he quedado.

-¿Has quedado?

-Si ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?

-Bueno como te habías convertido en un abuelo.

-Jaja muy graciosa. Voy a salir con unos antiguos amigos. Si no te importa…

-No claro. Me alegro de que te hayas decidido.

-Gracias. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro. Pásatelo bien.

-Ok, chao.

Bueno ya no había marcha atrás, estaría un rato en la fiesta intentando pasar desapercibido y luego ya veríamos que pasaba. No quería que ella se sintiera mal pero no podía quedarme en casa pensando en que…en que podía encontrar a alguien mejor que yo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**La fiesta o cena está repartida en varios capítulos, ahí podremos conocer mejor a Kate y como era y es su vida. Espero que os haya gustado y que os siga gustando la historia. Nos leemos mañana un abrazo muy fuerte para tod s y estoy deseando de leer vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bueno aquí subo el siguiente capítulo, veremos la reacción de Kate al ver a Rick en la fiesta de su madre. Ya he avisado que la fiesta está dividida en varios capítulos y que será importante para la relación de ambos y para conocer más a Kate. Así que son importantes estos capítulos. Daros las gracias como siempre por seguir ahí y por molestaros en dejar un comentario, son solo un par de minutos y a mí me dan fuerza para seguir.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 9**

POV RICK

Estaba nervioso, la tarde se me estaba haciendo demasiado larga. Llegué a casa de Tommy con tiempo y cuando di a la puerta me abrió una mujer.

-Perdone, busco a Tommy.

-Pase el señorito Tommy le está esperando en su habitación.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en esta casa, casa era una forma de decirlo, era una autentica mansión. Tenía servicio y conociendo a Tommy habría intentado ligar con ella no pude evitar sonreír ante esa idea.

Todavía recordaba donde se encontraba el cuarto de Tommy, era casi tan grande como mi pequeño piso que tenía en Los Ángeles, pero yo de momento no necesitaba nada más. Me acerque y en cuanto Tommy me vio llegar se acercó a mi riéndose y me abrazo.

-Castle colega vas a ver lo bien que lo vamos a pasar. Tengo ya algunas chicas vistas para ti. Aunque si te gusta alguna otra me dices y yo te la consigo ya sabes que no me gusta recibir un no y además nadie se va a poder resistir a nosotros-dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Tommy no era mala persona, solo había tenido una vida demasiado fácil en el que nadie le había dicho no y eso hacía que pensara que podía llegar a donde sea sin ningún esfuerzo. Era buen chico pero aún no había crecido, no había madurado y no creo que lo haría nunca. Quizás yo ahora mismo sería como él si no hubiera pasado el último año y medio.

Me dio un traje para que me arreglara y me metí en su baño para cambiarme. Me dio un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca junto a una corbata azul. No me veía mucho así de arreglado pero cuando me lo puse no me parecía tan mal.

-Chico parece que te lo han hecho para ti.

-Gracias Tommy. De verdad.

-Bueno tampoco es para tanto, te llevo a una cena o coctel o como se llame algo aburrido. Gracias a ti seguro que será más divertido.

Nos terminamos de arreglar y salimos en dirección a casa de Kate. Cuando llegamos no me podía imaginar a Kate en aquella casa, no me la imaginaba a ella allí, no había nada allí que me pudiera recordar a ella. Llegamos y entregamos nuestras invitaciones y nos dejaron entrar. En cuanto entré no podía dejar de buscarla, solo quería verla. Me daba igual si se enfadaba por verme allí, yo solo quería verla era lo único en que pensaba. Estuvimos durante un rato dando vueltas con nuestra copa en la mano. En seguida Tommy se acercó a un grupo de chicas y enseguida las tenía a todas en su mano. Yo me disculpe y fui a darme una vuelta por la casa, quería conocer algo más a Kate aunque no veía nada allí que pudiera decirme nada de ella. Vi a una mujer muy arreglada morena con los ojos marrones que me recordó enseguida a Kate. Era sin duda la madre de Kate. Estaba hablando con un grupo de mujeres muy sonriente de repente parecía como si me estuviera mirando pero señalaba a alguien gusto detrás de mí. Cuando me giré vi a Kate acercándose a su madre pasando justo por mi lado sin verme. La vi acercarse a su madre y darle un beso en la mejilla sonriendo pero no era una sonrisa verdadera no llegaba a sus ojos, esos hermoso ojos. Estaba guapísima con un traje blanco que acentuaba su figura, era sin lugar a dudas la chica más guapa de toda la fiesta.

Enseguida me fije como su madre hablaba con otra mujer y con un muchacho de unos veinte años muy atlético moreno y que sin lugar a duda tenía ese carácter parecido al de Tommy, el que sabe que puede tener todo lo que quiere.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Veía a Kate algo incómoda pero intentaba mantener la calma y no sé qué se me paso por la cabeza pero me acerque hasta donde se encontraban y me acerque a Kate como si nada.

-¿Kate?

-¿Rick?-dijo Kate completamente sorprendida.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kate.

-Perdone soy Johanna Beckett ¿puedo preguntar quién eres? No recuerdo enviarle una invitación.

-Oh perdón mis modales. Me llamo Richard Rodgers, he venido con un amigo-dije señalando a Tommy.

-OH, tu eres la invitación de última hora.

-Sí, perdón por las molestias.

-¿Eres el hermano de…?

-Si es el hermano de Alexis. ¿Me permites un minuto mama?

-Cariño, Josh…

-Josh puede darme unos minutos ¿verdad?-dijo mirando a ese niñato y sonriéndole. Me estaba volviendo loco, me estaba entrando unas ganas increíble de partirle la cara al tonto del culo ese.

-Si claro. Te veo luego. Te reservo un baile-le contesto sonriendo y dios estaba a punto cuando Kate me agarro del brazo y tiró de mi hacia una zona algo más apartada.

-¿qué coño haces aquí?

-Vine con Tommy-dije tragando saliva.

-Eso ya lo sé pero que…

-Vale bien. Como dijiste que te aburrías en estas fiestas pensé…vale bien estaba celoso.

-¿Celoso?

-Si. Solo pensar en verte rodeada de otros chicos como ese Josh-dije bajando la mirada-lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya.

-Rick-dijo agarrándome de la mano-no tienes motivos para ponerte celoso-dijo sonriéndome. Me agarró de la mano y nos llevó a una especie de armario porque estaba todo lleno de abrigos. Nada más cerrar la puerta se lanzó a mis labios y nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana, sentirla así de cerca me hacía sentir bien. Disfrute al máximo del beso solo quería que no se acabara. Pero Kate se separó de mí tras varios segundos.

-Kate yo…

-No déjame a mí. Por un lado quiero matarte por presentarte aquí y más por ser tan tonto. De verdad pensabas que iba a hacer algo con algún chico, ¿tan mal piensas de mí?…

-No Kate-le interrumpí- no quiero que te quedes con eso. Yo confiaba en ti. Esto tiene más que ver conmigo. A veces bueno cuando veo todo esto siento que no estoy a tu altura que no puedo…

-No sigas. No quiero estar con alguien que no confíe en él. Yo estoy muy segura de mi misma y si tu no lo estas de ti creo que no eres la persona…

Le besé para callarla, no quería perderla me hacía sentir bien, con ella a mi lado era mejor persona era una persona feliz y eso sí que no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. La bese con toda la pasión del mundo agarrándola por la cintura para atraerla a mí. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos con las frentes pegadas.

-Kate…yo quiero estar contigo. Siento mucho lo tonto que he sido. Pero te voy a demostrar que de verdad no soy tan…tan crío tan idiota-vi un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara…

-Antes no me dejaste terminar, por otra parte me parece muy tierno el que hayas venido-dijo acariciándome la mejilla y yo me apoye en su mano buscando un mayor contacto.

-Entonces no me vas a dejar. Yo…Kate de verdad…en cuanto llame a Tommy sabía que era una locura pero luego pensé que estaría contigo que lo demás no importaría.

-Me parece bien-dijo volviéndome a besar y no pudimos más nos enredamos de una pasión que nos consumió a los dos. Empezamos a besarnos y acariciarnos como podíamos. De repente al armario era demasiado pequeño y hacia demasiado calor. Me aferré a ella lo más que pude no quería dejar de sentir su piel y calor que salía de ella.

-No te he dicho lo guapa que estas esta noche-dije mirándola pícaramente.

-No.

-Pues estas guapísima. Y todo esto…

-A mí también-dijo volviéndome a besar. No podía parar sabía que estaba mal, que estábamos en casa de sus padres que había un montón de gente fuera pero solo quería sentirla, hacerle gritar mi nombre y susurrarle al oído todo lo que la necesitaba. Empezamos a besarnos y la pasión empezó a consumirnos no podíamos parar no había marcha atrás, ambos lo necesitábamos. La cogí en brazos apoyándola en la pared como pude. La retuve entre la pared y mi cuerpo y le bese en el hueco de su cuello, su olor aún me estaba volviendo mucho más loco. No podía dejar mis manos quietas quería tocar su cuerpo, quería sentir su piel. Le levanté un poco el vestido justo lo que la tela me permitía era demasiado ajustado y me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Kate se agarraba a mi espalda con fuerza y yo la besé la besé como si no hubiera un mañana fruto de la desesperación de no poder tocar su piel. Solo quería quitarle ese traje de cualquier forma posible para poder sentirla. De repente se abrió puerta y me aleje de ella lo justo para girarme y me encontré con una cara conocida.

-¿Castle?

CONTINUARÁ…

**Pillados****. Veremos a ver si no se destapa todo, si es que estos dos no pueden estar sin tocarse ni un solo segundo jaja. Bueno el jueves tendremos el nuevo capítulo y entonces podremos conocer más sobre Kate y su familia. Que tengáis un buen día y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Nuevo capítulo ya tenía ganas jaja. Espero que lo disfrutéis de verdad este capítulo me gusta porque conocemos a la familia de Kate y porque es así Kate y además tenemos un momento romántico que me gusta mucho. Espero que a vosotros también os guste sois únicos gracias por estar ahí.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 10**

POV RICK

Joder esto sí que no me lo podía esperar, me quedé algo paralizado. Allí estaba Tommy con una sonrisa en la cara y yo con la boca abierta sin poder articular una sola palabra. Intente tapar a Kate lo máximo que pude mientras se acomodaba el vestido. Al final di un paso hacia delante para dar la cara.

-Tommy yo…me das un minuto a solas con ella y te explico.

-Tío no me tienes que explicar nada. Eres mi héroe joder. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tommy por favor.

-Vale. Te espero en la barra.

-Por favor no digas nada.

-Tranquilo hermano ya sabes que esto siempre quedaba para los dos-dijo sonriéndome y dándome una palmada en el hombro. Cuando se giró y salió del armario, volví a cerrar la puerta y me acerque a Kate agarrándola suavemente por la cintura.

-Lo siento.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Castle-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No me llames así.

-¿Por qué no? Me gusta-dijo sonriéndome y abrazándose a mi espalda-Rick en serio, no pasa nada.

-Voy a hablar con él no dirá nada. Joder no sé cómo se me ocurrido hacer esto aquí. Joder parezco un adolescente-dije sonriéndole-tú tienes la culpa.

-¿A si?

-Cuando te tengo cerca no puedo pensar en nada más que en besarte y tocarte-le dije muy serio-podía haber sido tu madre o…

-Pero no ha sido así ¿no?, además yo también lo deseaba-dijo sonriéndome pícaramente-¿lo dejamos para luego?-dijo besándome suavemente en los labios y saliendo del armario dejándome allí solo con mis pensamientos.

Cuando conseguí relajarme lo suficiente me acerque a la barra y pedí una copa, la necesitaba para poder hablar de algo serio con Tommy no creo que dijera nada pero tenía que hacerle entender lo importante que era para mí para que no se le escapara yo que se…

Me acerque a donde se encontraba y estaba con una chica tomando algo, pero en cuanto me vio llegar se despidió de ella rápidamente. Me senté a su lado y me mantuve callado intentando ordenar mis pensamientos antes de hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? No es la primera vez que nos vemos así. Me alegro de que vuelvas a ser el de siempre-dijo dándome de nuevo una palmada en la espalda.

-No es eso.

-¿No es eso?

-No, no es un ligue cualquiera.

-No me jodas no es la primera vez que…

-Tommy hablo en serio. Me gusta de verdad.

-Dios tío, flipo contigo.

-Tommy no puedes contar nada por unos motivos claros.

-Ya, es menor. ¿Y?

-Joder pues eso, si su madre se entera no sé qué podría hacer.

-Conozco bien a Kate, desde hace mucho. No le importa nada lo que diga su madre ni lo que pueda intentar.

-Ya, pero a mí sí.

-Pues no lo parece.

-¿qué?

-¿Puedo hablarte sin que me pegues un paliza?

-Habla.

-Tío dices que no quieres que se entere nadie y te metes con ella en un armario en su casa con un montón de gente. Creo que tu cabeza no quiere que nadie se entere por esas razones que das o por otras no lo sé me da igual. Pero creo que tienes una lucha contra tu corazón-dijo clavándome un dedo en el pecho-este le da igual los demás, quiere estar con ella y gritarlo a todo el mundo. Déjame decirte que el corazón siempre gana a la cabeza, creo que deberíais hacerlo público no creo que os tengáis que esconder de nada.

-Tío…

-¿Qué?

-Para nada me esperaba una charla así de ti.

-será que he hablado con suficientes psicólogos en mi vida-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-yo no voy a decir nada Castle, de verdad pero creo que tú si quieres a pesar de que digas que no. Creo que tienes que ser valiente para poder ganártela-dijo señalándola y no pude evitar sonreír al verla-dios dais asco se te cae la baba.

-Sí, yo…cuando empezamos pues pensé que era una equivocación que hacia mucho que… ya sabes pero ahora no puedo estar lejos de ella.

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar?

-Es pronto para decirlo. Pero creo que me voy a quedar por un tiempo-dije sonriendo como un tonto.

-Aunque no lo creas y lo negaré si algún día sacas el tema, me das envidia. Me gustaría tener algo así.

-Pues ponte a ello y deja de buscar tanto. Eso llega no hay buscarlo amigo-dije dándole una palmada yo ahora a él en la espalda.

De repente vi como un hombre se acercaba a Kate y ella se abrazaba a él con fuerza y le sonreía, una sonrisa de las de verdad, de esas que me daba a mí y hacía que mi mundo se viniera arriba de un plumazo.

-¿Quién es?-le pregunté a Tommy.

-Su padre. El señor Beckett.

-Oh, Kate no me ha hablado de él.

-Él es su apoyo. Si no fuera por él quizás Kate estuviera en un internado o vete tú a saber dónde.

-Oh, o sea que es su madre solo la que…

-Su madre ha sido una de las mejores abogadas de E.E.U.U, si tenías algún problema allí estaba ella, te lo solucionaba. Kate cuando era pequeña la admiraba mucho quería ser como ella. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no solo salvaba a gente inocente si no a ladrones de alta esfera, a asesinos. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería ser como ella. ¿Sabes? Hace unos años mataron a su mejor amiga.

-No lo sabía.

-Sí, fue su padre. La mató porque quería irse con su madre que había dejado a su padre porque la maltrataba. Johanna consiguió que todo pareciera defensa personal. Sabes hicieron creer al jurado que su hija se drogaba y que su padre un día la quiso frenar de aquel mundo, que ella le ataco y cuando él se defendió con mala suerte de un porrazo la mato. Era un hijo de puta y está libre, por eso Kate odia a su madre. Dejo libre a un asesino y dejo fatal a su amiga.

-Quiere ser policía.

-No me extraña.

-Ella pensara que es la única forma de conseguir justicia.

-Sí, aunque si luego hay una abogada como su madre…

-Has dicho era, ya no…

-Lleva algún que otro caso si es de algún amigo muy cercano pero por lo demás esta jubilada, tiene el suficiente dinero como para vivir los años que le restan y a su hija.

-¿Y su padre?

-¿Su padre? Es abogado también. Pero es un abogado de oficio. Ayuda a gente sin dinero. Creo que son bastante distinto. Pero él es el único que puede hacer a Johanna algo de humana.

-Creo que me he ganado mi baile. Te dejo amigo-dije levantándome y acercándome donde estaba Kate bailando con ese tal Josh. Llevaban ya dos canciones bailando y a ella no se le veía muy cómoda asi que allí iba yo a su rescate.

-Disculpa, ¿me concedes este baile?-dije mirando a Kate a los ojos.

-Está bailando conmigo.

-Perdón, solo será una canción-dije aun mirando a Kate, cada cosa que conocía de ella más impresionado y más orgulloso estaba de estar a su lado.

-Josh, solo será una canción-dijo Kate también mirándome a mí, a ninguno nos importaba el niñato ese.

-Bien, haced lo que queráis-dijo marchándose y dejándonos solos.

De repente empezó a sonar una melodía y la agarré suavemente por la cintura y Kate colocó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y empezamos a movernos al son de la música.

This is my love song to you  
Let every woman know I'm yours  
So you can fall asleep each night, babe  
And know I'm dreaming of you more

You're always hoping that we make it  
You always want to keep my gaze  
Well you're the only one I see  
And that's the one thing that won't change

El mundo había desaparecido a nuestro alrededor, ya no nos importaba nadie más, solo nosotros dos. Kate tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho, seguramente escuchando mi corazón acelerado por sentirla cerca, muy cerca de mí.

I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you

La música seguía sonando y sonando impregnándose en mi cabeza. Me separé un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Juntamos nuestras frentes. Nuestros cuerpos juntos, nuestras frentes juntas y nuestros ojos diciéndose todo lo que queríamos escuchar, todo lo que queríamos decir. Nuestros alientos entremezclados, y nuestros cuerpos unidos en una danza sin descanso sin rumbo solo llevados por el martillero de nuestros corazones unidos.

Still get my heart racing (you)  
Still get my heart racing (for you)  
Still get my heart racing (you)  
Still get my heart racing (for you)

I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you

Nos miramos y no pude evitar sonreírle, ambos estábamos sintiendo la música como nuestra, ella hablaba por nosotros no necesitábamos nada más. Solo quería besarla, acerque mis labios a los suyos, estábamos muy, muy cercas casi rozándonos cuando de repente la canción se acabó y una voz sobresalió por encima de las demás e hizo que nos separáramos.

-Gracias a todos por venir a esta fiesta. Estoy muy orgullosa de los amigos que tengo. Pero hoy quería darle las gracias a una persona especial que ha decido venir para acompañar a su madre. Me gustaría que viniera que subiera aquí mi pequeña. ¿Kate?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**La canción se llama NEVER STOP de SAFETYSUIT y creo que era perfecta para ellos por eso la elegí. Espero que ha vosotros también os haya gustado para los negado en inglés como yo podéis buscar la traducción en google y os aconsejo que la oigáis de verdad me encantó en cuanto la escuche y decidí que era la perfecta para este momento. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis entendido más a Kate y su vida. Daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia y a esperar vuestros comentarios deseosa como siempre. Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo a ver qué pasa con la madre de Kate.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Bueno daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios, y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo a ver qué es lo que trama la mama de Kate. Espero que sigáis hasta el final, ya estoy escribiendo el epílogo. Serán 25 capítulos, más el epílogo y espero que estéis ahí hasta el final.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 11**

POV KATE

Dios mi madre haciendo acto de presencia. No me apetecí para nada subir allí y colocarme a su lado. Pero el trato era seguirle la corriente durante la fiesta y así podría dejarme en paz durante el resto del año. Sentí como Rick me agarraba la mano dándome un apretón donde sentí todo su apoyo, me giré lo justo para mirarle a los ojos y se lo agradecí con una sonrisa. Luego me arme de valor y me acerque a ella solo podía pensar en que estaba tramando pero venía miles de cosas a mi cabeza. Cuando llegué a su lado me abrazo.

-Kate hija sonríe un poco-me dijo en el oído sin quitar esa sonrisa de la cara. Y yo forcé en mi cara una sonrisa pero no podía me sentía fuera de lugar, todo el mundo nos miraban como si fuéramos alguien importante y no éramos absolutamente nadie. No habíamos hecho nada en esta vida por lo que deberíamos estar orgullosos de que se nos recordara.

-Bien aquí mi pequeña ha decidido hacer acto de presencia y quiero darle las gracias por ello dándole una buena sorpresa-dijo muy sonriente, allí iba a ver qué era lo que había tramado ahora. Mi padre se colocó a mi lado y me abrazó sentí como dejaba un beso en mi sien y le miré vi algo en sus ojos, sabía que lo que iba a decir ahora no me iba a gustar para nada- como algunos de vosotros ya sabéis y habréis escuchado hablar he recibido una gran oferta de una gran Universidad en Europa. Oxford me quiere como una de sus prestigiosos profesores y no he podido negarme. Y la buena noticia es que he conseguido una plaza para ti cariño, vas a estudiar en una de las mejores Universidades de Europa.

De repente todo se me hizo insoportable, me quería alejar de mi hogar y hacerme estudiar algo que no quería solo para seguir manteniéndome en su dominio. Y encima me lo decía delante de todo el mundo, ni si quiera me lo había dicho como una familia, nunca se iba a comportar como una madre. Miré a mi padre y vi en su cara que lo sentía, pero él también lo sabía y no me lo había dicho, me sentía engañada. Me giré y me largue de allí sin mirar atrás, a nadie le importó todo el mundo estaban celebrando y felicitando a mi madre por su gran logro. Sentí como mi padre me seguía pero no quería verlo, no quería hablar con él.

-Papa, no déjame sola.

-Pero cariño…-le mire por primera vez en mi vida con odio, él siempre había sido mi apoyo y ahora me sentía traicionada.

-Lo siento-dijo Rick apareciendo por detrás-señor Beckett sé que no me conoce pero si me dejas hablar a mí con ella…

-Está bien. Pero cariño…te quiero y sé que te sientes ahora mal y que crees que te he fallado pero no te olvides de que te queremos.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, ella no me quiere…no puedo hacerlo…vete-dije enfadada. Y salí corriendo hasta uno de los lugares que más me gustaba de la que había sido mi cárcel durante muchos años. Había un pequeño jardín en la parte de atrás donde pasaba muchas horas cuando quería huir de todo y de todos.

No llevaba ni unos segundos allí cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome la cintura desde atrás, no hizo falta que dijera nada sabía que era él. Me apoye en su cuerpo, en su abrazo y lloré como una niña pequeña, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Me sentía traicionada, estaba herida…pero no pensaba irme no me iba a dejar vencer…nunca. Cuando conseguí calmarme algo Rick me giró colocándonos cara a cara y me acaricio con una gran ternura la cara apartándome los pelos que se me habían escapado de la coleta simple que llevaba.

-Kate ¿Estás bien?

-No…-dije con la voz algo tomada-yo…lo siento…siento que hayas tenido que verlo.

-Hey, me alegro de haber estado aquí, de poder estar ahora aquí contigo. Quiero estar contigo en los buenos y en los malos momentos Kate-dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Él era lo único bueno que tenía ahora mismo en mi vida, él era mi última esperanza en la vida, él era mi mayor afecto, apoyo para luchar, para luchar contra todos. No pensaba alejarme de él, ahora que lo tenía no pensaba irme a ningún lado.

-Me alegro de que este aquí-dije abrazándolo con fuerza. En sus brazos me sentía protegida, sentía que nada ni nadie podrían hacerme daño, era invencible. Me separé de su abrazo y le bese suavemente en los labios. Cuando nos separamos solo podía sonreír, él me hacía feliz me hacía querer sonreír en todo momento.

-Perdón. Siento interrumpir-dijo una voz a mi espalda, cuando me giré me encontré con mi padre, sonriéndonos.

-Papa…

-Yo no he visto nada, si eres feliz yo lo soy-dijo sonriéndonos-¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Rick hizo un amago de irse, pero yo lo agarre fuerte por la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, no quería alejarme de él ahora mismo él era lo único que me importaba con el único que quería estar.

-Kate, creo que debes hablar con él-dijo Rick.

-Bien, pero tú te quedas-dije mirándole suplicante solo quería estar cerca de él.

-Está bien por mí-dijo mi padre-Kate sé que lo he hecho mal. Yo sabía lo de tu madre pero no sabía que había conseguido una plaza para ti. Nuestra idea era llevarte con nosotros, pero yo no quería obligarte a nada…solo no quería alejarte de mí. Pero Kate me da igual si quieres estudiar, trabajar o yo que se me da igual. Eres mi hija y te quiero, solo quiero estar contigo el máximo tiempo posible.

Nos quedamos todos durante un tiempo callados. Sabía que él me estaba diciendo la verdad pero aún estaba tan enfadado con todo lo que había pasado que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Kate, tu padre tiene razón. Yo…me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con mi madre. Siempre me recrimino el haberme ido lejos durante aquellos años, el haberme perdido momentos con ella-dijo mirando hacia el suelo, y le agarré acercándole a mi-creo…que tu madre te quiere y por eso hace lo que hace…no la estoy defendiendo pero…aunque no haga bien las cosas ella piensa que está haciendo todo esto por tu bien, creo que deberías hablar con ella.

-Rick no lo entiendes. No la conoces. Da igual lo que diga me obligara a ir con ella y si encima se entera de…de nosotros.

-No nos separaran…nadie nos separara… te lo prometo. Pero creo que deberías hablarlo con ella, se merece al menos eso. Kate no quiero esconderme más, quiero decirle a todo el mundo que me haces feliz, que te quiero-dijo mirándome a los ojos y sentí como el corazón me daba un vuelvo, ya no me importaba nada, solo que pasara lo que pasara lo tendría a él.

-Papa nos puedes dejar un minuto solo.

-Claro cariño, te espero en casa.

En cuanto se fue me acerque a Rick y le bese suavemente en los labios queriendo decirle todo con un beso. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos cerca muy cerca con nuestras frentes juntitas.

-Te quiero-le susurré bajito casi con miedo a que las palabras se las pudieran llevar el viento.

Rick se alejó de mí y me miró con una sonrisa en la cara que me la contagio a mí enseguida. Y antes de que me diera cuenta me había agarrado por la cintura levantándome y haciéndome girar en círculos haciéndonos reír a carcajadas. Cuando me soltó en el suelo me beso suavemente de nuevo en los labios.

-Dios, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Sabes que ahora viene lo malo ¿no?

-Lucharemos juntos con todo lo que se nos ponga en el camino Kate. Sin ti ya mi vida no tiene sentido, tú le has dado todo el sentido. En menos de una semana has cambiado mi vida-dijo haciéndome sonrojarme no podía creer que yo pudiera cambiar tanto la vida de una persona pero solo pensar en la última semana sabía que la mía también había cambiado por completo y era gracias a él, él me había dado la fuerza necesaria para decidirme a poner las cosas sobre la mesa, de luchar por lo quería.

-Vamos tienes que hablar con tu madre.

-¿Me acompañaras?

-Creo que debes hacerlo sola, si estoy…complicara las cosas.

-Tienes razón. ¿Mañana se lo contamos a Alexis?

-Claro, solo espero que lo entienda.

-Lo entenderá, nos quiere a los dos, no se puede enfadar porque no queramos-dije con una sonrisa en la cara no podía creer que al final hubiéramos dado ese paso, el paso de decirnos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Y me envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos, y le besé perdiéndome por unos segundos en sus labios y en todo su cuerpo rodeándome, dándome la fuerza y la seguridad que necesitaba para dar el paso de una vez por todas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**La semana que viene solo podré disponer del internet del móvil. Espero con los datos poder subir los cuatro capítulos semanales sin tener que estampar el móvil o el ordenador contra la pared. Así que os pido algo de paciencia haré todo lo posible pero tampoco es que pueda prometerlo. Bueno como siempre espero vuestros comentarios durante este fin de semana y desearos un buen fin de semana. Yo lo pasaré en parte escribiendo para darle un buen final a este y para empezar otro que tengo ya en mente jaja. **

**Buen fin de semana a tod s **

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Bueno pues aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Ya he escrito el final y como ya dije serán 25 capítulos más un epílogo. Ya he empezado una nueva historia que seguramente sea algo más rara y más difícil de escribir porque habrá drama de por medio. Bueno daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 12**

POV KATE

Me despedí de Rick y me dirigí a hablar con mi madre, sería todo o nada. Ya me daba igual sus amenazas, ya no habría nada de acuerdos. O aceptaba mis decisiones o se acabó, no iba a hacer lo que ella quisiera. Ya era mayor podía tomar mis propias decisiones y se lo iba a hacer saber. Me acerque a ella, estaba hablando con unas amigas.

-Mama ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Espera cariño, estoy…

-Tengo que hablar ahora contigo-dije seria dándole a entender que no quería discutir allí delante de sus amigas pero que si era necesario lo haría.

-Señoras me disculpan, mi hija por lo que se ve no puede esperar.

Me giré dándole la espalda y nos fuimos hasta dentro de casa donde mi padre ya nos estaba esperando, me alegraba de que estuviera allí. Él podría mediar cuando…cuando todo se saliera de madre.

-Mama no pienso irme con vosotros.

-Si ya-me miró y vio que estaba muy segura de lo que quería-Kate eres mi hija y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.

-Ni loca. Ya gano mi dinero, no necesito que me mantengas así que da igual que sea tu hija o no, que tenga 18, o los que sean. Me emanciparé si hace falta pero no pienso largarme de aquí.

-Nadie te ayudara a que lo hagas. Mientras no entres en razón tendrás que ir a donde yo vaya y se acabó.

-Johanna...-dijo mi padre de repente-tienes que escuchar a la chica, no podemos obligarla…

-Jim, es nuestra hija. Nos vamos a la otra punta del mundo y no voy a permitir que se quede aquí sola. He conseguido que le den una plaza en una de las mejores universidades del mundo y así me lo paga.

-Yo no quiero esa plaza. Habrá gente que la quiera y la necesite más que yo. Ya sabes lo que quiero…

-Si meterte en la Academia de policía ja, no me hagas reír. Ninguna hija mía va a meterse a policía. No voy a permitirlo. Haré lo que sea para que no entres y para que vengas con nosotros.

-No pienso ir-dije enfadada.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Y si no tienes nada más que decirme me voy. Tengo a gente a quien atender-dijo girándose para salir de casa.

-Que sepas que lo he intentado, pero se acabó. No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado. Me voy y no me esperes en ninguna de tus fiestecitas-dije saliendo por el otro lado completamente enfadada. Me encontré con Rick por el camino le agarré del brazo y me lo lleve de allí. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar, no quería volver a pisarlo en mi vida.

POV RICK

Agarré a Kate fuerte de la mano y la saqué de allí rápido. Quería que me contara todo lo que había pasado pero sabía que en este momento lo que necesitaba era salir de allí y yo pensaba ayudarla a hacerlo. Cogimos un taxi no sabía muy bien a donde ir así que di la dirección de mi hotel y fuimos todo el camino callados. Kate se recostó sobre mi hombro y de vez en cuando soltaba algún sollozo. La abracé atrayéndola aún más a mí y le bese la sien con cariño.

-Shh-intentaba tranquilizarla, pero no podía imaginarme por lo tenía haber pasado, me hubiera gustado estar allí con ella. No me podía imaginar que una madre pudiera hacerle tanto daño a una hija. Llegamos en unos minutos al hotel, pagué al taxi y bajamos. Fuimos directos a mi habitación.

-¿Te apetece algo?

-Si una copa-le miré-vale un café estará bien.

-Bien, ahora vengo-dije bajando al bar a por dos cafés.

No tarde mucho pero me pareció una eternidad, quería estar a su lado apoyándola y no perdiendo el tiempo a que me atendieran. Cuando conseguí subir Kate estaba acurrucada en el sofá. Le acerque su taza y me senté a su lado, enseguida se pegó a mi costado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo estaré-dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Sabes qué...

-Lo sé, pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello.

-Bien-dije besándole en la sien.

-¿Por qué Castle?

-¿Qué?

-Por qué te llama Tommy, Castle.

-Oh, es una vieja historia.

-Me guastaría escucharla.

-Bien-dije acercándola más a mi apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro-verás todo empezó con un trabajo en el colegio. Había un concurso y teníamos que escribir una historia. No podíamos firmarla con nuestro nombre para que no se supiera de quien era, yo la firme como Castle. Gané y desde ese día supe que quería ser escritor. Aún no lo he conseguido pero no me rindo. Tú tampoco deberías rendirte Kate-dije mirándola.

-Me gustaría leer algo tuyo.

-Bueno seguro que has visto algo.

-¿Si?

-Bueno de momento me gano la vida como guionista o ayudante más bien en algunas series y películas.

-Que guay.

-Si bueno, mientras que salga otra cosa no está mal…

-Te gustaría publicar algún día un libro ¿no?

-Me gustaría escribir algo que llegara a un montón de gente sí, eso es con lo que siempre he soñado, y sé que algún día lo conseguiré.

-Yo también lo creo Castle-dijo sonriéndome-me gusta, a partir de ahora te voy a llamar así-dijo burlándose de mí.

-Nadie me llama así solo Tommy.

-Pues ahora Tommy y yo-dijo y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, el escuchar de nuevo su risa y verla sonreír me relajo bastante. Necesitaba su sonrisa, ella normalmente era la que me animaba y ahora me tocaba a mí.

Me acerque y le besé suavemente en los labios. Y Kate profundizo enseguida el beso. Me separé para mirarle a los ojos.

-Rick lo necesito.

Volví a besarle suavemente y ella enseguida se colocó sobre mi regazo, besándome con pasión agarrándose fuerte a mi cuello mientras mis manos estaban justo debajo de su vestido blanco, ese que hacía apenas unas horas me tenía desesperado por no conseguir sacárselo. Agarré por la cremallera y se la bajé suavemente.

-Rick hazme olvidar-me dijo susurrando en el oído.

No lo dude, la cogí por la cintura levantándome con ella y enseguida Kate colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y nos fuimos besando con amor durante el corto camino hasta la cama. La deje suavemente sobre la cama y me tumbé encima de ella apoyándome en mis brazos para no aplastarla. Pasé suavemente mi mano por su cara y Kate cerró los ojos ante mi contacto, y la besé suavemente en los labios.

Fui poco a poco bajándole y sacándole el traje y besando cada parte de su cuerpo que iba quedando al aire. Besé su cuello luego sus hombros, pasando por sus pechos y su estómago hasta llegar justo donde acababan o empezaban sus braguitas. Saque el vestido por sus pies y empecé a besar sus piernas sus muslo y seguí subiendo hasta volver a llegar sus labios. Kate me agarro suavemente por el cuello profundizando el beso. Esta noche quería hacerlo lento, quería demostrarle que la quería y que iba a hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para hacerla feliz tanto o más de lo que ella me hacía a mí.

Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo, solo con tocar y sentir sus labios sobre los míos era más que suficiente para mí. Podía estar el resto de la noche besándola sin parar, era mi vicio sus labios.

-Rick te necesito-dijo separándose de mi lo justo para decirlo y luego volvió a besarme y abrazándome con fuerza.

Kate empezó a quitarme la corbata sonriéndome y sacándomela por la cabeza casi ahorcándome por el camino.

-Lo siento-dijo riéndose-por cierto, estabas muy guapo esta noche-dijo pasando sus manos por mi pelo.

Volví a besarla a la vez que ambos intentábamos quitarme la camiseta. Una vez que la camiseta estaba en el suelo, Kate desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón y con un poco de ayuda conseguí quitármelo por las piernas. Solo quedaban nuestras ropas interiores. Usé mis dientes para bajar los tirantes de su sujetador a la vez que con una mano conseguía desabrochárselo.

Volví a besarla y después baje mis labios hasta su cuello consiguiendo un gemido de Kate. Le quité las bragas a la vez que me deshacía de mi bóxer. Cogí un condón del cajón y tras colocármelo, la penetré de forma lenta hasta quedar completamente unidos. La miré a los ojos y empecé a moverme despacio lentamente. Kate se sujetó a mi cuello para acercarme lo máximo a ella y colocó sus piernas sobre mi espalda profundizando la penetración haciéndonos gemir a ambos. Empecé a moverme, aumentando la profundidad y la velocidad según fuéramos necesitándolo. Quería estar siempre así con ella, besándola, sintiéndola cerca, piel con piel. Así estuvimos durante un tiempo sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, moviéndonos al mismo son, hasta que poco a poco empezamos ambos a sentir que la pasión estaba a punto de superarnos.

-Kate estoy…

-Yo también, no pares-dijo y aceleré las embestidas y sentí como Kate clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda a la vez que sus paredes se cerraban sobre mi pene consiguiendo correrme. Estando así con ella era lo mejor del mundo. Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido así de compenetrado con nadie, en mi vida. Aunque parecíamos dos personas de dos mundos distintos, en muchas ocasiones pensaba que éramos dos gotas de agua. Cuando conseguí recuperar el aliento me separé de ella y me tumbe a su lado. Enseguida Kate se apoyó en mi pecho.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar a mi lado. Por hacer que mi día haya mejorado.

-Tus has hecho que mejore todos los días desde que te conozco. Hasta mi hermana no deja e decirme que he cambiado, y eso es gracias a ti.

-Somos bueno él uno para el otro-dijo sonriéndome.

-Descansa, ha sido un día muy duro-dije besando su sien y abrazándola fuerte para acercarla lo máximo a mí.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Si todo va bien como hoy, mañana tendremos un nuevo capítulo, veremos cómo evoluciona la relación entre ambos, aunque están muy bien juntos y eso se nota. Bueno como siempre espero vuestros comentarios y que tengáis un buen día.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Bueno aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo, el despertar. A ver si las cosas siguen igual de bien o no. Bueno daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestra comprensión ante mi situación, por ahora va todo bien aún quedan dos capítulos más esta semana y espero que sigamos igual de bien y que la semana que viene volvamos a la normalidad jaja. Bueno sin más…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 13**

POV RICK

Me levanté junto a ella. Estaba tan guapa recién levantada que no podía dejar de mirarla. Le acaricié suavemente intentando no despertarla. Me levanté con cuidado y pedí al servicio de habitaciones que nos trajeran un buen desayuno. Mientras llegaba y no entré en el baño y me lave un poco la cara, la noche había sido demasiado larga y dura de vivir, pero ahora tenía que estar más a su lado, tenía que ser su apoyo y no pensaba alejarme de ella ni un segundo si fuera necesario.

Escuché como daban en la puerta, en cuanto dejaron el desayuno dentro volví a la cama para a despertar a Kate. Me volví a tumbar en su lado y volví a acariciarla suavemente su mejilla. Kate empezó a dar síntomas de despertarse pero aun no había abierto los ojos.

-Kate- le susurre en el oído haciéndole cosquillas.

Kate abrió los ojos y en cuanto me vio una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Colocó sus brazos sobre mi cuello atrayéndome hacia ella, juntándonos en un beso dulce de buenos días. Cuando nos separamos Kate seguía sonriendo y que yo hubiera ayudado a ello era lo mejor del mundo.

-He pedido el desayuno.

-Umm-dijo acariciándome la mejilla con barba de dos días. Empezó a descolocarme el flequillo en una leve caricia y cerré los ojos ante su contacto, me hacía sentir tan querido. Me acerque de nuevo a ella y volví a depositar un beso en sus labios. Kate tiro de mí y no me lo esperaba por lo que acabé encima de ella casi aplastándola.

-Lo siento-dije apoyándome sobre mis codos.

-No, no te separes. Quédate un rato así, necesito sentirte-dijo abrazándose a mi espalda y yo le devolví el abrazo, sin duda la noche de ayer fue demasiado dura para ella.

Pasados unos minutos nos levantamos y desayunamos juntos. Después tomamos una ducha juntos sin dejar de tocarnos, sin dejar de besarnos. Cuando acabamos fue Kate quien se decidió.

-Deberíamos ir a contárselo a tu hermana, si te parece bien.

-Si. Ya no tengo miedo. Espero que se lo tome bien pero sino…terminara entendiéndolo.

-¿Si? Imagínate que viene ahora Tommy y dice que está saliendo con tu hermana ¿cómo te lo tomarías?-dijo son una sonrisa pícara en cara, sabía que estaba picándome pero al escuchar eso se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Me lo cargaría-dije muy serio.

-Puf eso no se lo digas a tu hermana como argumento para que nos entienda.

-Vale pero tú no me hagas pensar en ello más de la cuenta se me ponen los pelos de punta-dije acercándome a ella y atrapándola entre mis brazos.

-Solo digo que si se lo toma al principio mal, tenemos que entenderla y darle tiempo.

-Está bien-dije besándola-¿nos vamos?

Llegamos a su casa en apenas unos minutos. Fuimos todo el camino andando y dándonos muestras de cariño, nos daba igual el resto del mundo, ya solo nos importábamos el uno al otro. Cuando entramos en su casa parecía que no había nadie pero enseguida nos llegó una voz desde la otra punta de la casa.

-Kate ¿eres tú?

-Sí, vengo con tu hermano. ¿Puedes salir?

-Voy.

Nos miramos ambos dándonos apoyo y nos sentamos en el sofá, bueno Kate se sentó porque yo no llegue a apoyar el culo en él cuando ya estaba de nuevo de pie dando vueltas como tonto. Cuando miré a Kate estaba sonriendo.

-Hombre hermanito. ¿Dónde te metes?

-Yo eh…

-Alexis queremos hablar contigo de algo-Kate me miró pero yo no podía decírselo mire hacia otro lado como si aquello no fuera conmigo-verás…

-Ya os habéis decidido a decirme que estáis juntos.

-¿Qué?-dijimos ambos a la vez con la boca abierta.

-En serio os sorprende que me haya enterado. Dios mío si cada vez que Kate entraba en la misma habitación que tú te ponías súper nervioso. Además el otro días sabía que estabas en casa, conozco tu ropa hermanito-dijo sonriéndome.

Porque no podía verme pero sin duda tenía que estar más rojo que un tomate. Dios que vergüenza, mi hermana sabía que…

-Bueno pues todo arreglado-dijo Kate sonriendo y cuando le miré con cara de asustado y avergonzado empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Alexis le acompaño.

-Sois muy graciosas que lo sepáis-dije enojado.

-Hermanito no te pongas así, tampoco es para tanto. Sé que eres un hombre y puedo entender lo que paso…

-Ni lo digas-dije tapándome los oídos-no quiero saber lo que sabes ni quiero que me digas nada sobre eso-dije otra vez enfurruñado.

-Kate haz lo que sueles hacer para quitarle esa cara de enfadado-dijo sonriendo a Kate y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Dejaros de reír de mí.

-No me río de ti. No entiendo porque estabas tan asustado por contármelo. Rick hermanito, de verdad te veo feliz como hace demasiado no te veía y sé que es gracias a Kate, así que ¿porque me iba a molestar? Es un poco raro porque os considero a ambos mis hermanos pero…

-Dios no digas eso…parece como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo-dije poniendo mala cara y ambos volvieron a reírse.

-Bueno chicos yo tengo que irme. Luego quiero una charla de chicas y me cuentas todo-dijo burlándose de mí.

-Dejadlo vale. Estoy aquí-dije haciendo movimientos con las manos.

Mi hermana se acercó a mí y me di un beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa desapareció de nuestra vista. Yo me quedé embobado viéndola salir. Me imaginaba un montón de situaciones de lo que podía pasar pero para nada me imaginaba esto.

-Tierra llamando a Castle-dijo Kate.

-No me llames así-dije aún embobado.

-Ven siéntate aquí conmigo.

Suspiré y me acerque hacia el sofá y me senté a su lado. Enseguida Kate me agarro de la mano y empezó a jugar con mis dedos.

-Cualquiera diría que no querías que se lo tomara bien.

-No…quiero decir…estoy contento de que se lo haya tomado bien. Solo que…hemos quedado como unos tontos-dije riéndome por primera vez, la verdad es que la situación había sido demasiado cómica.

Kate tiró de mí y yo no dudé me abracé a ella y la atraje para que se quedara pegada a mí. Luego le bese suavemente en los labios.

-Bueno por lo menos ya tenemos un problema menos.

-Si-dije volviéndola a besar.

Pasamos la tarde los dos juntitos y entre arrumacos hasta que llegó mi hermana sobre la hora de la cena.

-Hombre si están aquí los tortolitos-dijo sonriendo.

-Si. Íbamos a cenar ¿te apuntas?

-No.

-¿No?

-No, que el que no se apunta eres tú. Hoy tenemos noche de chicas así que…ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

-En serio-dije mirándola a ambas.

-Sí creo que tu hermana tiene razón-dije Kate sonriéndola.

-Muy bien, si no me queréis-me quedé esperando para que me dijeran que era una broma pero al parecer no lo era.

-Te acompaño a la puerta-dijo Kate levantándose y empujándome hasta la puerta.

-De verdad me echáis.

-Si lo siento, no eres una chica, lo he comprobado así que…

-Bien, muy bien-dije cabeceando y Kate me agarro por los dos lados de la cara y me besó en los labios, un beso corto pero muy muy intenso-no puedo hacer nada para convencerte-dije mirándole pícaramente y Kate se rio.

-Aquí sobra alguien-gritó mi hermana desde el comedor.

-Será mejor que te vayas-dijo Kate acariciándome la mano. La volví a besar suavemente en los labios y me giré sin mirar atrás. Tenía una gran curiosidad por saber que era lo que iba a pasar allí esta noche pero no podía hacer nada más.

POV KATE

Me costó mucho separarme de él, me estaba mal acostumbrando a estar a todas horas a su lado, pero Alexis tenía razón me vendría bien una buena charla de chicas. Me acerque al sofá y allí estaba Alexis contenta esperándome.

-Bien cuéntame todo.

-¿Todo?

-No pienses que me interesa como es mi hermano en la cama. Solo quiero saber si os va bien y que te pasa.

-¿Qué me pasa?

-Sí, te veo feliz con mi hermano pero…no sé hay algo.

-Oh.

-la fiesta no fue bien ¿no?

-No muy bien.

-Tu madre.

-Si. Se va a Oxford y quiere que me vaya con ella.

-Joder. Tú ¿quieres ir?

-No, para nada. No pienso ir ya se lo he dejado claro. Pero sé que hará cualquier cosa para llevarme.

-Seguro que le darás guerra.

-Eso no lo dudes-dije sonriendo.

-Y mi hermano…

-Ayer estaba allí.

-¿En la fiesta?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si. Fue con Tommy.

-La madre que lo pario.

-No, gracias a que fue. Fue un gran apoyo-dije con una sonrisa de tonta en la cara.

-Me alegro-la miré extrañada-me alegro de que os hayáis encontrado. Se nota que os hacéis felices-dijo sonriéndome.

-Me hace muy feliz.

-Dios os odio a los dos, yo quiero eso-dijo gritando y ambos nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas, después de todo el día no había sido tan malo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno parece sé que Alexis se lo ha tomado bastante bien y que estos dos siguen muy pero que muy bien. El jueves nos vemos con un nuevo capítulo con mucho más Caskett y hasta entonces pues ya sabéis vuestros comentarios son más que bien recibidos son necesarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hola de nuevo, ya estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo. La espera de un día ha sido larga hasta para mí que necesitaba vuestros comentarios como el agua. Bueno como siempre y sin cansarme de hacerlo os doy las gracias por estar ahí porque sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 14**

POV KATE

Me levanté temprano, hoy me tocaba ir a la cafetería a trabajar. Me arreglé y antes de que Alexis estuviera levantada ya había desaparecido de casa. Llegué y como siempre allí estaba mi jefe esperando daba igual a la hora que fuera y siempre con la misma cara. Entré y enseguida empezaron a llegar clientes. Entre mi jefe y yo nos encargábamos de todo, era una pequeña cafetería y con dos personas sobraba para poder atender bien a la gente. Normalmente yo me encargaba de las mesas pero hoy me toco la barra así que estaba algo más tranquila. Hoy parecía un día poco ajetreado apenas habían entrado gente en la cafetería así que cuando sonó mi teléfono con la entrada de un mensaje me puse a leerlo.

-¿Dónde estás? Estoy esperándote en mi cama ;)

Por su puesto que era Rick quien iba a ser sino, no pude evitar sonreír al leer el mensaje, no sé cómo lo hacía pero siempre me sacaba una sonrisa.

-_Estoy trabajando, algunos lo hacemos sabes?'_

-_Ey, que yo también trabajo, estoy de vacaciones._

-_Muy bien para ti__._

-_Entonces no puedes venir?_

-_No._

-_Cuando sales?_

-_todavía queda mucho. No puedo hablar, luego te llamo_-le escribí escondiendo el móvil al ver como se acercaba mi jefe.

-Dios hay un tipo ahí que me tiene de los nervios.

-¿Por?

-Lleva media hora sentado y he ido tres veces a preguntar que quiere y se lo está pensando. Voy a ir a echarlo a patadas.

-No, déjame intentarlo a mí, si no yo lo echo-dije. Estaba algo aburrida y la verdad es que me gustaría verla la cara a ese que tanto estaba sacando de quicio a mi jefe quizás hasta le invitaba yo al café.

-¿Perdón señor se ha decidido?

-Sí, creo que si-dijo girándose y cuando lo vi quise matarlo.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Bueno si tú no podías ir donde yo estaba pues vengo yo-dijo con esa sonrisa suya que me volvía loca.

-Castle…

-¿En serio me vas a llamar así?

-Si te molesta ahora mismo sí-dije bajito-si mi jefe se entera que te conozco me echara, estas dando demasiado por culo.

-¿yo?-dijo casi ofendido-ya sabes que soy muy pero que muy bueno.

-Señor o pide algo o tendré que echarlo de aquí-dijo mi jefe apareciendo por detrás.

-No, esta todo solucionado. Ya ha pedido su café-dije a la vez que mi jefe se daba la vuelta y se iba por donde había venido con cara de pocos amigos.

-No he pedido-le miré con cara de asesina-vale un café con leche y un beso-dijo poniendo morritos.

-Te traigo el café y te vas-dije seria-el beso depende de cómo te portes de aquí en adelante sino a lo mejor te quedas sin ninguno en todo el día.

-Vale me porto bien-dijo poniendo cara de pena y no pude evitar sonreírle.

Fui a preparar su café y vi como mi jefe no dejaba de mirarme con mala cara, pero que se joda que haya venido Rick por lo menos ha evitado que el día sea aburrido y si encima le ha jodido a mi jefe mejor. Le llevé el café y le dedique una sonrisa antes de volver a mis quehaceres. Cuando se marchaba se acercó a la barra susurrando.

-¿Cuándo sales?

-En un par de horas.

-Luego vengo a recogerte.

-Bien.

-Me he portado bien-dijo poniendo morritos.

-Rick…

-Vale- dijo dándome el dinero y una nota.

El jefe se acercó a donde estábamos y nos dejaba de mirarnos. Fui a darle la vuelta a Castle y mi jefe seguía mirando.

-No quédate con la vuelta, gracias por su atención. Se merece muchas propinas esta chica-dijo mirando a mi jefe y se largó de allí son una sonrisa en la cara como un triunfador. Tuve que ocultar como pude la risa que me entró al verlos actuar.

Cuando se fue miré la nota y no pude evitar sonreír "me debes mucho más de un beso, me he portado muy pero que muy bien. Te quiero".

Todavía me quedaba mucho tiempo por trabajar, pero ya estaba más contenta y con más ganas. Solo pensar que luego le vería no podía evitar sonreír.

Se me hicieron muy larga las dos horas, y más teniendo a mi jefe encima todo el tiempo, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, si no necesitara de verdad el trabajo… Limpié todo y salí por la puerta lo busque con la mirada pero no lo veía. Cogí el móvil para mandarle un mensaje, pero antes de que pudiera ni si quiera sacarlo del bolsillo sentí unos brazos agarrándome por la cintura.

-hola preciosa-dijo gusto en mi oído haciéndome cosquillas.

Me giré colocándome justo enfrente de él y le besé suavemente. Cuando nos separamos no podíamos dejar de sonreírnos. Estábamos abrazados en mitad de la acera cuando mi jefe salió cerrando la cafetería y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando nos vio. Cogí a Rick de la mano y me lo lleve lejos de allí sin poder dejar de reírnos por la situación.

-¿Has visto su cara?-dijo Rick riéndose.

-Dios me va a echar-dije sin poder dejar de reírme.

-Si hace falta te contrato yo.

-¿Tú?

-Bueno como mi guardaespaldas cuando consiga vender un libro.

-Puf, creo que necesitaré trabajo mucho antes.

-Jaja muy graciosa-dijo picado.

Fuimos agarrados de la mano y sonrientes, entre caricias y juegos hasta que llegamos a un parque cercano. Nos sentamos en el césped junto a un árbol. Rick se colocó apoyado sobre el árbol y yo sobre él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si muy bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Castle estoy bien.

-Me estoy acostumbrando a que me llames Castle-dijo sonriendo sobre mi oído y se me puso la piel de gallina.

-Entonces no tiene tanta gracia-dije girándome lo justo para poder besarle suavemente en los labios.

-Dios me quedaría así todo el día.

-yo también.

-Y ayer…como lo pasasteis.

-Muy bien.

-¿Y hablasteis de mí?

-No, hablamos de chicos guapos.

-A muy graciosa-dijo poniendo morritos y no pude evitar coger sus manos y entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos-¿Cómo estas por lo de tu madre?

-Bien, bueno…cuando estoy contigo se me olvida todo lo malo-dije y Castle me besó suavemente en la sien.

-Kate ¿te recuerdo como llegue aquí?, en menos de una semana que he llegado mi vida ha cambiado. No sonreía y encima me has hecho olvidar todo lo malo que me paso aquí. Odiaba esta ciudad y ahora la relaciono contigo también y eso hace que me parezca la ciudad más hermosa y sexy del mundo-dijo sonriente.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, será mejor tu hotel. No quiero traumatizar a tu hermana-dije sonriéndole con picardía.

POV RICK

Llegamos a casa muy juntitos el uno del otro, dándonos besos y caricias sin parar.

-Creo que me apetece un buen baño-dijo Kate metiéndose en el cuarto de baño y yo le seguí, y le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Llenamos la bañera con agua caliente y echamos un montón de cosas que no tenía ni idea de para que servía. Encendí unas cuantas de velas alrededor y ambos nos ayudamos a desnudarnos el uno al otro. Cuando ambos estábamos ya listos para el baño me entré yo primero y Kate se apoyó sobre mi pecho. El agua estaba perfecta, y el sentir el cuerpo de Kate sobre el mío no estaba ayudando. Pero estaba muy a gusto y Kate necesitaba estar muy tranquila y un momento de relax y solo esperaba que mi deseo sobre ella no lo fastidiara.

-¿Qué estás pensando?

-¿yo? Nada.

-Si claro.

-Estas a gusto.

-Mucho-dijo girando su cara y enfrentándose a mí dándome un beso suave en los labios.

Nos quedamos así quietecitos solo sintiéndonos y acariciándonos. Hasta que Kate cogió mi mano y empezó a acariciarse con ella sobre su estómago y fue subiendo hasta su pecho. Yo me deje hacer. Empecé a acariciarle los pechos y estimulando sus pezones haciendo que Kate soltara un gemido y se recostara aún más sobre mí. Kate volvió a coger mi mano y fue bajando hasta colocar mi mano sobre su entrepierna. Empecé a acariciarla suavemente y Kate no dejaba de moverse buscando más contacto.

-Dios Rick, te necesito.

Seguí moviendo mi mano e introduje un dedo en su interior haciéndola saltar no pude evitar sonreír. Posé mis labios sobre su cuello y luego los baje sobre su hombro mordiéndolo suavemente sacando de nuevo un gemido de sus labios entreabiertos. Aumenté el movimiento de mi mano y metí dos dedos dentro penetrándola hasta lo más hondo que podía y con mi pulgar presionando su clítoris volviéndola loca.

-Dios Rick, no pares, no pares-dijo y yo me volví loco con su voz, con sus gemidos y seguí moviendo mi mano hasta que sentí que Kate llegaba al orgasmo con mis dedos en su interior.

Deje que recuperara el aliento y mientras dejaba suaves besos sobre su mejilla, su cuello su espalda. Kate tenía que sentir mi erección sobre su espalda porque se giró por completo sentándose a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y coloco sus brazos sobre mi cuello y me besó con una gran pasión. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza sin fin. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, llenarla por completo, sentir su calor a mí alrededor. Kate debió de notarlo, porque agarró mi erección y se levantó lo justo para poder penetrarla. Ambos gemimos al sentirnos completamente conectados. Kate empezó a moverse, cada vez más y más rápido y el agua de la bañera empezaba a desbordarse por los lados. Pero a nosotros nos daba igual solo podíamos sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos y moviéndose por el deseo que nos corría por la venas en estos momentos. Solo quería hacerla feliz, eso era lo único que quería. Sentí como estaba a punto de explotar, no podía aguantar más.

-Kate me voy a correr…

-Pues hazlo.

-No tenemos protección.

-Estoy tomando la píldora y estoy limpia.

-Yo también-dije besándole el hombro.

-Pues entonces no pares Rick…no pares.

Kate siguió moviéndose dentro, fuera, dentro fuera hasta que ambos no pudimos más y llegamos al orgasmo a la vez. Nos quedamos con nuestras frentes juntas recuperando el aliento. El agua a nuestro alrededor ya estaba fría pero nuestros cuerpos estaban tan, tan calientes que todo nos daba igual.

-Te quiero Kate-salió por mi boca sin poder evitarlo, sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Yo también te quiero.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Que felices son estos dos jaja. Bueno mañana tendremos otro capítulo de la historia hasta entonces ya sabéis que espero leer vuestros comentarios que son solo un minuto ;) espero que paséis un buen día y que os siga gustando la historia.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Me ha costado mucho levantarme hoy de la cama para actualizar se estaba tan bien. Pero aquí estamos un día más, dándoos las gracias por gastar un minuto del día en dejarme un comentario me hacen sonreír****. Gracias a todos por seguir, estamos empezando una fase final o pasando ya el ecuador de la historia veremos si continúa bien la cosa o no.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 15**

POV RICK

Me levanté cuando la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de mi habitación del hotel. Me moví buscándola pero no podía encontrarla por ningún lado. La cama estaba vacía. Abrí los ojos y la luz me deslumbró, enseguida Kate entró dentro de mi vista.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días-le respondí con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Tu no eras el que madrugaba?

-¿Yo? Cuando he dicho yo eso.

-Eres muy listo-dijo haciendo amago de levantarse.

-No te vayas-dije poniendo morritos.

-Levántate he pedido el desayuno.

-Eres una aguafiestas-dije levantándome como pude.

Me agarré a su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. Y le di un beso, que empezó siendo suave y acabo haciéndome sentir muy pero que muy caliente. Cuando nos separamos Kate soltó un suspiro.

-Dios Castle…

-Kate no sabes lo que me haces sentir.

-Créeme lo noto-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No, bueno sí. Pero no solo eso-dije sonriéndole-te echo de menos cuando no estás cerca.

-Y yo.

Volví a besarla abrazándola fuerte, necesitaba sentirla.

-Rick tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde?

-A clase.

-Ya, clase.

-Si.

-Pues si quieres yo te ayudo a entrenar-le dije levantando las cejas y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en el suelo de la habitación con Kate sobre mi estómago y con cara de pilla-Dios no sabes lo que me pones en este momento.

-¿Solo en este momento?

-A todas horas, a cada minuto de mi vida desde que te conozco-dije acercando mis labios a los suyos uniéndolos a los suyos en un tierno beso.

Estábamos tan calientes, tan ardientes y tan pegados que no sabíamos dónde acababa uno y donde empezaba el otro, cuando de repente sonó la puerta interrumpiéndonos por completo.

-Dios le odio-dije algo irritado.

Kate se levantó sonriendo de encima de mí y me dijo allí tirado en el suelo todo irritado, enfadado con la persona que había decidido que era el mejor momento para llamar. Estaba mirando hacia arriba cuando me encontré con la mirada de Kate, justo de pie sobre mi cabeza.

-Te levantas o no-dijo pícaramente.

-Creo que no puedo.

-Bueno pues entonces no nos despedimos.

-¿Cómo?-dije levantándome corriendo.

-Ha visto como si podías-dijo sonriéndome pícaramente y girándose dándome la espalda.

Me agarré con fuerza a su cintura abrazándola por detrás y deteniéndola.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que irme ya te lo he dicho.

-Pero tendrás que desayunar.

-No puedo. Ya llego tarde.

-Por favor. Tienes que comer algo.

-Bien-dijo cogiendo un sándwich y comiéndose un bocado-bien ya he comido algo-dijo sonriendo-me beso suavemente de los labios y salió de la habitación dejando completamente solo allí como pasmado.

Me puse a desayunar sin muchas ganas, ya la echaba de menos y además me había dejado muy pero que muy necesitado. Cogí el café y le pegue un buen sorbo necesitaba despejarme lo suficiente para poder tomar una buena ducha fría. Estaba pensado en eso cuando de repente sonó la puerta. Tenía que ser ella, quizás se había arrepentido de irse y me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella. Me levanté con una sonrisa en la cara y abrí la puerta con ella aun en la cabeza.

-Qué ya me echabas de…-me quedé completamente sin habla cuando vi a la persona que se encontraba en el otro lado de la puerta. Allí estaba la madre de Kate con cara de pocos amigos. Dios no sé qué hacía aquí pero para nada iba a pasar nada bueno.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo, pero antes de que pudiera responder ya se había abierto el espacio necesario para poder entrar.

-Claro-dije algo irónico mientras cerraba la puerta. Quería gritarle a la cara todo el daño que le había hecho a su hija y un par de cosas pero sabía que tenía que controlarme. Después de todo era la madre de Kate y yo había perdido a mi madre y sabía lo que me gustaría en estos momentos poder tenerla a mi lado. Por mucho que se equivoque siempre será su madre.

-Bien me imagino que te preguntaras que que es lo hago aquí.

-Pues sí. Si buscas a tu hija, supongo que estará en su casa. Yo no…

-No soy una tonta señor Rodgers. Sé que esta con mi hija-dijo poniendo mala cara-y como usted sabrá y se imaginará yo quiero lo mejor para mi hija y lo siento pero usted no está ni cerca de serlo.

-Bueno eso lo tiene que decidir ella-no iba a hacer yo también el tonto. Si ya lo sabía no pensaba negarlo.

-Mira señor Rodgers si lo que quieres es nuestro dinero…

-Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí.

-Bueno da igual. Eso nunca lo vas a conseguir. Vas a dejar a mi hija y…

-No voy a dejarla.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo sonriendo-se que le gustaría ser escritor. Pues bien este es el trato. Si la dejas conseguiré que te publiquen un libro en una de las mejores editoriales. Si no la dejas olvídate de tus sueños, no conseguirás publicar nada y olvídate de tu trabajo. Nada de lo que escribas te va a servir para nada-dijo con una sonrisa cruel en su cara.

-Me da igual.

-¿Entonces a que te vas a dedicar?

-A lo que sea.

-Crees de verdad que mi hija será feliz con un don nadie. Ahora le divierte y más si sabe que me molesta. Pero llegara un momento en que se aburrirá de ti y entonces no te quedara nada de nada. No te conviene tenerme de enemigo señor Rodgers. Si de verdad quieres a mi hija piensa en el futuro que vas a poder darle-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

No me dio tiempo de responderle, pero tampoco sabía que responderle. Me daba igual mi futuro si la tenía a ella a mi lado. ¿Pero podría hacerla feliz solo conmigo? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? Necesitaba verla, solo lo que ella pensara sobre mí me valía, solo si ella pensaba que yo soy lo suficiente para hacerle feliz me basta, me daría completamente igual.

Decidí darme una vuelta por la ciudad para poder poner la cabeza en su lugar. No quería contarle a Kate la visita de su madre, sabía que no la ayudaría para nada. No pensaba dejarla por las amenazas de su madre. Yo la quiero y me da igual si no consigo publicar nada o volver a trabajar como guionista. No sabía el poder que tenía pero si lo conseguía me daba igual. Ella me hacía feliz no necesitaba nada más. Solo esperaba que Kate sintiera lo mismo y entonces mi decisión sería fácil de tomar. Haría lo que fuera, pasaría el resto de mi vida haciéndola feliz.

Estuve dando vueltas alrededor del hotel durante bastante tiempo hasta que sentí como mi móvil empezaba a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Cuando lo saqué allí estaba la cara sonriente de Kate, esa sonrisa que me tenía completamente enamorado y quería estar el resto de mi vida viéndola, mi decisión está tomada. Iba a luchar por ella, iba a luchar para hacerla feliz.

-Hey.

-Hey. Ya he salido. Nos vemos en Remy.

-Claro. Te veo allí-dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cogí un taxi y enseguida estaba en la puerta de Remy esperándola como un loco, deseoso de verla, deseoso de saber si sería capaz de hacerla feliz. Cuando la vi acercarse y ella me vio la sonrisa de su cara me dijo lo que tenía que saber aunque necesitaba que ella me lo dijera, la veía feliz veía en su cara esa sonrisa y notaba que todo iba bien, más que bien nada podía ir mal si esa sonrisa se mantenía en su cara. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba se acercó a mí y antes de que pudiera decirle nada ya estaban sus labios sobre los míos besándome. Coloco su mano en mi cuello profundizando el beso y yo me deje llevar por su entusiasmo con mucha facilidad.

-Por dios, como está la juventud de hoy en día-dijo una mujer que paso a nuestro lado y no pudimos parar de reír cuando nos separamos.

-Lo siento señora, no sé qué me pasa cuando la tengo cerca-le grité a la mujer que se iba cabeceando y Kate me dio un codazo para que me callara. Entramos en Remy sin poder parar de reír y nos sentamos en una de mesas más alejadas de todos.

Cuando llegó la camarera pedimos lo que queríamos para comer y en cuanto se fue no pude evitar volver a besarla. Solo quería besarla y besarla, sus labios me tenían completamente loco.

-Dios Castle déjame respirar.

-Vale.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Venga, estabas muy pensativo cuando llegaba.

-Yo…

-Suéltalo-tragué saliva y me decidí a preguntarle.

-Kate yo… ¿te hago feliz?

-En serio lo preguntas-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-Rick estoy más feliz que nunca, y eso es gracias en parte a ti.

-Me alegro. Y si…y si nunca consiguiera ser escritor, si terminara de barrendero, camarero…

-Castle, primero yo soy camarera y estoy orgullosa de ello y bueno quiero ser policía que no creo que sea ni peor ni mejor así que, a lo que te dediques no me importa. Eso no define a la persona si no sus actos. Y además, y quiero que te quede muy claro, tú eres una persona increíble y me lo has demostrado y eso no cambiara si llegas a publicar algún día o si te metes a lo que sea. Mientras que no seas un asesino o un ladrón…porque entonces sí que tendríamos un problema-dijo y no pude evitar reírme.

-Si sería demasiado raro.

-Te imaginas-dijo riéndose-pero ahora en serio, de donde has sacado todo esto.

-Yo…no nada-no quería decirle nada de la visita de su madre para que…había intentado separarnos pero no lo lograría- solo te quiero y quiero hacerte feliz.

-Pues por ahora lo estás haciendo de maravilla-dijo sonriéndome y besándome suavemente.

Nos quedamos allí comiendo entre caricias, besos y alguna que otra broma. Éramos felices y estábamos juntos, su madre no iba a ganar. No nos iba a separar pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a luchar por ella, siempre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**De momento sigue ganando el amor. ¿Creéis que Johanna se rendirá? ¿Volverá al ataque a por Rick hasta convencerlo? ¿Cambiará de estrategia y atacará a Kate? Bueno espero vuestras opiniones, lo que está claro es que se quieren, se hacen felices y lucharan por estar juntos.**

**Buen fin de semana a todos y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo. Daros las gracias de nuevo a todos por seguir leyendo y yo mientras tanto sigo escribiendo el nuevo que no va tan rápido como desearía pero espero coger un buen ritmo estas tres semanas que quedan de este fic.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Bueno aquí estamos con un capítulo más para el inicio de semana. Hoy empieza el maldito hiatus de Castle esperemos que no nos volvamos locos****. Bueno mientras tanto y durante estas tres semanas aún podemos disfrutar del fic. Quedan exactamente tres semanas para su fin por lo tanto las tres semanas de hiatus, ¿casualidad? Si lo prometo totalmente casualidad. Bueno daros como siempre las gracias por estar ahí y sin más…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 16**

POV KATE

Estaba muy feliz Rick me hacia feliz. Estaba todo el día pegado a mí para saber qué era lo que necesitaba o no. Últimamente aún estaba peor, pero no me quejaba. Quien se iba a quejar de tener un hombre a tu lado que solo quiera hacerte feliz, nadie puede. Habíamos quedado para dar una vuelta por los alrededores supuestamente me tenía que contar algo y no podía esperar más. Llegue la primera justo en una de las entradas de Central Park. El día estaba soleado y había un montón de parejas y de familias juntas paseando. Cuando veía esos niños tan felices con sus padres no podía dejar de sentirme celosa, yo nunca tuve eso, al menos no con mi madre. A todas horas estaba trabajando. Siempre decía que era lo mejor para nosotros para poder conseguir un porvenir para mí. Pero en esos momentos para mí no era lo mejor, no podía entender como nunca podía venir con nosotros al parque o a ninguna reunión al colegio. Me perdí de pequeña a mi madre y ahora soy yo quien no quiero estar con ella, o al menos con sus reglas.

-Hey-dijo Rick apareciendo justo a mi espalda abrazándome por detrás y depositando un beso en la mejilla-¿estás bien?

-Si-mentí con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno sé que no estás bien pero si no quieres hablar de ello no te voy a obligar-dijo dándome un beso en los labios, cuando nos separamos me abracé con fuerza a su espalda y hundí mi cara en su pecho. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba tocarlo sentir su calor, su aroma todo lo que en la vida me daba seguridad.

-Bueno, mejor dime que es lo que me querías decir-dije separándome de él lo justo pero aun abrazándole con fuerza.

-Me voy pasado mañana a Los Ángeles…

-Oh-dije bajando la mirada, no podía creer que ahora decidiera irse. Lo necesitaba tanto.

-Kate déjame acabar.

-Ok.

-Voy a Los Ángeles para pagar el piso y recoger mis cosas. He decidido quedarme en Nueva York.

-¿Qué?-dije con cara de pasmada.

-Me quedo aquí, contigo, con Alexis. Me has enseñado de nuevo lo bonito de esta ciudad-dijo muy bajito casi susurrándome y muy serio. Cuando acabó no pude evitar sonreír y acercarme a él para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Kate-dije abrazándome y cogiéndome por la cintura levantándome y dándome vueltas sin poder parar de reír. Era tan feliz de poder tenerlo a mi lado, de que no se fuera y de que simplemente nos hiciéramos felices el uno al otro.

-Pensé por un momento que…

-Kate, no pienso irme a ningún lado. Pase lo que pase no me pienso ir a ningún lado. Me voy a quedar aquí contigo, y vamos a ser felices. Y si tenemos que luchar contra algo o alguien lo haremos juntos, así seguro que ganamos.

-Dios te quiero tanto-dije escondiendo mi cara sobre su cuello. Era un hombre increíble y había tenido una gran suerte en conocerlo. Iba a luchar contra todo el mundo para quedarme a su lado. Mi madre no nos iba a separar, ni ella ni nadie.

-Kate.

-¿Si?

-Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Me gustaría que vieras donde he estado viviendo todos estos años, para que me conozcas más, para que podamos pasar unos días juntos.

-Si ya estamos todo los días juntos-dije sonriéndole.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo pensaré, tengo que hablar con mi jefe y mis clases…pero lo intentaré.

-Perfecto, con eso me vale de momento-dijo besándome en los labios.

-He quedado con tu hermana. Así que vamos que creo que está contenta contigo, dice que no te ve el pelo en días.

-Ups-dijo poniendo caritas y dios en ese momento me di cuenta de que cualquier cosa que hiciera aunque fuera una tontería me gustaba me hacía reír. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él y que era la primera vez que me sentía así. Por una parte tenía miedo pero por otra me sentía llena de vida-¿Qué?

-Nada-dije cogiéndole de la mano y saliendo de allí.

Llegamos enseguida a casa, y Alexis salió a recibirnos. En cuanto vio a Rick enseguida empezaron a discutir bromeando, vernos así me di cuenta de lo en falta que había echado tener un hermano. Me hubiera encantado tener una hermana como Alexis con la que poder al menos haber compartido las cosas malas, pero en realidad no le deseo a nadie lo que he tenido que vivir yo.

-Hey ¿estás bien?-dijo Rick acercándose y acariciándome la mano.

-Sí, solo tengo hambre-le mentí.

-Bien. Pues mientras vosotras os ponéis al día, yo hago la cena.

Y así lo hicimos Alexis y yo nos sentamos allí en el sofá hablando como locas. La verdad es que hacía mucho que no teníamos una conversación así, la había dejado un poco sola desde que su hermano apareció en nuestro pequeño apartamento poniendo mi vida patas arribas.

-¿Entonces? Mi hermano no sé va y tengo que darte las gracias.

-¿Qué?

-Venga si no se va es por ti. Te lo agradezco, además hacía tanto que no lo veía así de feliz.

-Él también me hace feliz. Eso te lo debemos a ti que eres la parte común-dije haciéndola sonreír-Alexis siento no haber estado aquí tanto estos días…de verdad echaba de menos nuestras conversaciones.

-Y yo.

De repente me sonó el móvil y cuando lo cogí era un mensaje de mi padre. Me parecía raro que no me hubiera llamado. Cuando lo abrí solo ponía "Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente. Nos vemos en media hora en casa". No sé porque me preocupe mi padre y yo no solíamos quedar en casa para así no tuviera que enfrentarme a mi madre. Pero si me había pedido ir allí sería algo importante, no me quedaba otra que ir.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Alexis.

-Sí, tengo que irme. Era mi padre. Pone que es urgente y…

-Está bien, yo lo entretengo-dijo señalando a su hermano que se había asomado para ver qué pasaba.

-Tengo que irme-dije mirándolo.

-Está bien. Yo me quedo con Alexis, una buena noche de hermanos nos vendrá bien-dijo sonriendo pero sé que estaba preocupado. Me acompaño hasta la puerta para poder despedirnos tranquilos.

-Hey, estoy bien. Seguro que no es nada y vuelvo rápido.

-Entonces te espero.

-No hace falta…

-Pero quiero-dijo sonriéndome y asentí con la cabeza y el abracé con fuerzas. Cuando nos separamos me dio un beso en los labios pero yo no quería y no podía separarme de él-venga que es urgente-dijo sonriéndome y dándome un último beso antes de darme un pequeño empujón para hacerme salir.

POV RICK

Me había quedado preocupado, me hubiera gustado acompañarla pero sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Sentía como si algo malo fuera a pesar solo era un presentimiento pero no me dejaba estar tranquilo no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-Hey ¿estás bien?

-Me he quedado preocupado.

-Rick no pasa nada. Era su padre, él siempre ha sido su mejor apoyo. Quedan en muchas ocasiones no es nada anormal.

-No sé. Es un presentimiento. Las cosas van tan bien que me sorprenden.

-Pues disfrútalo. No busques la mala suerte porque si no la encontrarás. Vamos a disfrutar de una cena de hermanos ¿no?

-Ok. Cuéntame algo de tu vida.

-Mejor hablamos de la tuya que es más interesante-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Te veo feliz, estoy muy contenta por ti.

-Gracias. Yo…estoy loco por ella-dije soltando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Se te ve. Estás completamente enamorado.

-Bueno no sé si tanto…qué coño si-dije riéndome-hace tanto que no me sentía así.

-Desde Kyra.

-Si desde Kyra. Pero eso fue distinto. No sé era un niño era la primera vez que me sentía así y cuando se fue cambié para mal.

-Sí y ahora que estas con Kate has vuelto a cambiar y para bien, me gusta más este hermanito.

-Me alegro. La verdad es que…había perdido la ilusión. Pensé que vivía bien pero…eso que tenía antes no era vida, era una mierda.

-Has decidido quedarte y no sabes cuánto me alegro.

-Si bueno, creo que era lo que tenía que hacer. Tengo aquí a mis chicas-dije sonriéndole y haciendo cosquillas.

-Para, para-decía entre risas.

-Vale. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya lo has hecho.

-jaja muy graciosa.

-Suéltalo.

-Kate… ¿nunca estuvo bien con su madre?

-Bueno creo que su madre nunca ha sido la madre del año. No me malinterpretes, la quiere pero piensa que todo lo que ella hace está bien y eso no es así. Kate la admiraba hasta…

-Hasta lo de su amiga-dije y me miró extrañada-lo sé.

-Pues hasta eso. Después la odio con todas sus fuerzas y se dio cuenta de que no podría estar cerca de ella por eso se fue.

-¿Crees que conseguirá llevarse a Kate?

-No lo sé. No me fiaría de ella.

-¿Y si te dijo que me ha intentado chantajear?

-¿Qué?

-El otro día vino al hotel. Por lo visto nunca llegaré a publicar un libro.

-Oh lo siento Rick.

-Me da igual, he salido ganando-dije sonriendo.

-¿Se lo has contado a Kate?

-No, y tú tampoco lo harás.

-Vale. Yo me voy a acostar.

-Te importa si…

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo veremos a ver qué es lo que pasa con esa cita misteriosa con su padre. Y bueno…Rick le está esperando en casa****. Bueno espero que gastéis un minutito en comentar porque cada comentario me saca una sonrisa que la verdad estas semanas las estoy necesitando. Gracias a todos y que tengáis un buen lunes o por lo menos que pase rápido**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Nuevo capítulo a ver qué es lo que pasa. Aviso que llega la parte final de este fic y que a lo mejor a algunos no os gusta mucho. Para mí fue la más complicada de escribir pero sin dudas al releerlo estos capítulos que quedan son los que más me gustan de la historia y cuando leáis unos pocos os explico por qué. Gracias a todos por molestaros en comentar sois increíbles y gracias sin duda por leer el fic porque si nadie lo leyese no tendría sentido.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 17**

POV KATE

Sentía como si algo fuera mal. Algo me extrañaba de esa reunión con mi padre y no podía dejarme de preguntar que podía ser pero no llegaba a la conclusión. Entré en mi vieja casa, en la cárcel de mi infancia y mi juventud y todo parecía estar desértico. Caminé por la entrada dirigiéndome hacia el salón rezando para no encontrarme con ella, y allí estaba de pie.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?...

-Que pasa no sabías que yo conocía la existencia de las quedadas con tu padre. Sé que quedáis casi todas las semanas, me alegro que por lo menos con él si te veas.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me has hecho venir?

-Quiero proponerte un trato.

-si ya-dije girándome para marcharme de allí.

-Es sobre tu noviecito, ese futuro escritor.

-De que hablas.

-¿Te crees que soy tonta? No sé cómo has podido caer tan bajo. Es un don nadie y lo será el resto de su vida.

-Pero...-la sangre me estaba hirviendo-no sé cómo puedes hablar así. Tú no eras nadie antes de empezar a trabajar. ¿No te acuerdas de dónde vienes?

-Sí y se lo que me ha costado conseguir todo lo que tengo-dijo extendiendo los brazos para abarcar todo lo que en esa casa se encontraba-todo esto algún día será para ti. ¿Crees que ese no lo sabe? ¿De verdad crees que se fijaría en ti si no supieras el dinero que tienes?

-No todo el mundo es como tú, no todo el mundo cree que soy una basura que no merezco en mi vida conocer a alguien que me quiera. Se ha acabado me voy, no quiero escucharte más hablar.

-No des un paso más. Te voy a proponer mi trato luego tú eliges.

-Dispara. Aunque no pienso hacer ningún trato contigo.

-Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Quieres a ese chico?

-Eso a ti no te importa-dije enfadada elevando la voz, no quería que lo metiera a él en esto.

-Está bien. Sé que su sueño es que se publique alguno de sus escritos. Bien si vienes con nosotros y le dejas te prometo que conseguirá lo quiere…

-No me hagas reír, no voy a perder más el tiempo.

-Bueno me puedo ahorrar eso, al final te dejara…

-¿De qué…?

-Si no le dejas y te vienes…no conseguirá publicar nada en su vida, me oyes nada. No conseguirá ningún trabajo como guionista ni nada parecido. Crees que será feliz sin poder cumplir su sueño, crees que será feliz sin poder seguir con su vida, crees que será feliz sabiendo que todo es por tu decisión. Por la decisión que tomes en este momento.

-No sabes lo que te odio. No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo. Me oyes nunca.

-Bueno nos vamos mañana por la noche, tengo un billete preparado para ti. Tú piénsalo. Si crees que puede ser feliz siendo un desgraciado que no pueda cumplir sus sueños que no pueda dedicarse a lo que le gusta ni a nada parecido, pues entonces espero que os vaya bien.

Me giré sin ni si quiera despedirme de ella estaba enfurecida, me podía haber imaginado cualquier cosa puesto que quería mantenerlo a él lejos pero esto…y encima estaba segura de que cumpliría sus amenazas, haría cualquier cosa para llevarme con ella, para que toda mi vida pudiera ser dirigida por ella. Y eso no lo podía permitir pero…dios él no se merecía esto. No merecía echar su vida por la borda solo por mí, no merecía dejar sus sueños atrás solo por estar conmigo…no, no lo merecía. Saliendo por la puerta de casa me choque contra alguien.

-Lo siento-dije sin levantar la mirada.

-Kate, cariño. ¿Qué te pasa?-era mi padre, ahora si era él. Pero en este momento no quería hablar con nadie, absolutamente con nadie. No podía hacer nada solo pensar y pensar para tomar la decisión que menos daño le pudiera hacer. Aquí y ahora el importante era él y solo él. Salí corriendo de allí sin dejarle decir nada más y cogí enseguida un taxi para que me llevara a casa. Entonces en ese momento me deje ir y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre mis mejillas como dos cataratas sin poder pararlas. Una a una se deslizaban por mis mejillas y se perdían cayendo en mi camisa, como yo que me perdería si no estaba junto a él.

Como me podía haber hecho esto, como y a su propia hija. No podía imaginarme que se le podía pasar por la cabeza para hacerme esto. Había intentado entenderla durante mucho tiempo, pero en los últimos tiempos y con mi salida de casa no podía entenderla más, no podía. Si me iba con ella, si me iba con ella que vida me esperaba. Cuanto tiempo serían tres años, ocho meses, un año ¿hasta que pudiera ser legalmente mayor de edad? Y entonces podría buscarle, no sé cuánto sería pero si estoy segura de que sería el tiempo más largo y triste de mi vida. Y pasado el tiempo cuando lo buscara, él ya no estaría, estaría con otra habría formado un familia. Dios tengo tanto que perder que…necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba tenerlo cerca para poder tomar la decisión mirarle a los ojos y sin decirle nada que él mismo me respondiera a la pregunta. ¿Puede alguien vivir sin cumplir sus sueños? O mejor dicho ¿Puede alguien vivir sabiendo que nunca, nunca podrá cumplir sus sueños?

Llegue a casa y abrí la puerta, necesitaba descansar pero sabía que no iba a poder cerrar los ojos hasta que no tomara una decisión. Solté las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y entre directa hasta la habitación. Pero cuando encendí la luz del comedor no pude evitar pegar un grito cuando vi a alguien sentado en el sofá.

-¿Te he asustado?

-Joder Castle.

-Yo…te dije que te iba a esperar.

-Se me había olvidado, pero de todas formas, que coño haces con la luz apagada.

-Yo…no quería hacer gastos-dijo muy serio y no pude evitar sonreírle. A pesar de sentirme como una mierda cuando lo veía, cuando estaba con él siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa. Estaba enamorada de él, ya no tenía ninguna duda y a veces había que hacer cosas que no queríamos por la persona que queremos y eso es lo tengo que hacer. Porque haga lo que haga, decida lo decida le haré daño.

-Puedo…puedo abrazarte-dije algo insegura y enseguida Castle se levantó y me acercó a su cuerpo abrazándome fuertemente. Enterré mi cara en su pecho y no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran a raudales.

-Cariño shhh, todo está bien. Estoy aquí-dijo besándome en la sien y abrazándome con fuerza. Pasados unos minutos conseguí recuperarme y me separé para poder limpiarme las lágrimas de las mejillas. No acabe de quitármelas cuando Castle me las quito con suavidad con su mano.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por llorar.

-Hey, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Voy a estar aquí contigo siempre.

-Y si mi madre… ¿y si ella consiguiera separarnos?

-Nadie nos va a separar-dijo sonriéndome-nadie nos va a separar.

-Pero…

-Pero nada me oyes. No va a suceder.

-Pero si pasara…si pasara…me olvidarías.

-Nuca podría olvidarte, te esperaría lo que hiciera falta.

-Eso lo dices ahora-dije sonriéndole.

-Kate lo digo en serio, si consiguiera separarnos, yo te esperaría. No puedo ser feliz sin ti, tú eres mi felicidad. Por eso te quiero, porque simplemente me haces feliz.

-Castle te quiero. Pase lo que pase nunca te olvides de eso.

-Kate, ha pasado algo que yo…

-No. Yo…solo necesito que lo sepas.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo besándome suavemente en los labios.

-Eres increíble, te mereces todo lo mejor.

-Y tú. Joder Kate pídeme lo que quieras y te lo concederé-dijo sonriéndome y haciéndome reír-te quiero tanto. Cuando nos acostamos por primera vez, tuve miedo. Eras una chica y me sentía raro no podía dejar de sonreír en todo momento. Parecía que estaba drogado-dijo haciéndonos a ambos reírnos-hacía tiempo que no me sentía así y si me siento así es gracias a ti.

-Se nota que eres escritor-dije triste.

-Bueno me gustan las palabras-dijo sonriendo- y me gusta tu sonrisa-dijo acariciándome la mejilla y besándome suavemente en la boca.

-Rick necesito sentirte, quiero sentirte.

-Kate, estamos en tu casa mi hermana…-pero le interrumpí dándole un beso con todas mis ganas.

-Lo necesito. Por favor…-y Castle acercó suavemente sus labios a los míos besándome con tanto amor que me derretí ante su contacto. Necesitaba sentirlo, no sabía si por última vez o no, pero lo necesitaba tanto e iba a intentar disfrutar tanto de esta noche como si fuera la última.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Siiiiii drama. Lo siento mucho pero había que darle un giro a esto. Todavía puede que Castle la convenza durante la noche y el día siguiente de que deben estar juntos. Bueno mañana no hay capítulo ya lo sabéis así que habrá que esperar hasta el jueves para ver ¿la última noche juntos? Bueno eso ya se verá. Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios espero que sin que me queráis matar****, esto continúa.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Bueno aquí tenemos el capítulo siguiente, hoy no avanzaremos mucho puesto que es un capítulo M aunque veremos mucho sentimiento en ello. Pero mañana habrá un nuevo capítulo y entonces veremos cuál ha sido la decisión de Kate porque tendrá que coger un avión o dejarlo ir. Bueno daros como siempre las gracias por estar ahí y por vuestros comentarios que como ya he dicho soy adicta y lo paso fatal los miércoles y el fin de semana pero sobre todo los miércoles no sé por qué. Bueno sin más desearos un buen día y que disfrutéis.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 18**

POV KATE

Necesitaba sentirlo cerca muy cerca de mí como si fuéramos uno solo, como si por mucho que quisieran separarnos no pudieran porque éramos solo uno. Le besé suavemente en los labios saboreándolos suavemente jugando con ellos. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior haciéndolo suspirar y gemir, pasé mi lengua justo donde le he mordido intentando calmar el dolor y Rick abre la boca para recibir mi lengua en su interior. Nuestras lenguas se unieron consiguiendo ponerme los pelos de punta. Sus manos estaban justo en mi cintura acercándome a él y yo me agarré con fuerza con una mano a su hombro y con la otra metí mis manos entre su suave pelo tirando de él hacia mí. Sus labios me tenían loca, cada vez que le besaba era como si viviera un sueño lleno de sabor, buen sabor, de pasión, sensibilidad, amor…

-Dios Kate me vuelves completamente loco-dijo haciéndome reír.

-Te quiero-le dije muy seria, quería hacerle entender durante el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos lo que sentía por él no quería que se quedara con ninguna duda.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo besándome suavemente mis labios atrapando mi labio superior entre los suyos.

Me levanto y me agarré con fuerza a su cintura y nos llevó a mi habitación, lo necesitaba tanto y en este momento que no deje que llegara a la cama. Empecé a besarle el cuello volviéndolo loco y haciendo que se parara sobre mi escritorio apoyándome allí.

-Dios Kate-soltó entre gemidos. Tenía sus manos sobre mis muslos sujetándome y me beso como si no hubiera mañana con mucha pasión con tantas ganas como yo. Me perdí en sus besos en sus caricias tiernas que me hacían vibrar, que me hacían soñar en una vida eterna a su lado.

Me separé lo justo y nuestras bocas quedaron juntas muy juntas compartiendo el aire que respirábamos. No podía dejar de mirarle a esos ojos azul cielo eso que fue en el primero que me fije, bueno miento la primera vez que lo vi cuando volvió no pude evitar fijarme en su torso desnudo. Pero lo que me enamoro fue sus ojos, su mirada esa que te hace sentir la mujer más especial del mundo. Le acaricié suavemente los pelos de la nuca atrayéndolo de nuevo para volver a besarle un beso tierno, suave una simple caricia. Poco a poco fui abriéndole la camisa, botón a botón hasta que pude quitársela a través de los hombros y sus fuertes brazos que me agarraban con fuerza por la cintura. Nuestros corazones desbocados eso era lo único que se escuchaba a nuestro alrededor. Castle me quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza con suavidad y no dejaba de mirarme, de desearme con la mirada y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Cada vez que te veo así, no puedo evitar pensar en la suerte que tengo-dijo besándome suavemente en el hombro y subió lo justo para dejar un beso en el cuello y allí se paró besándolo, mordiéndolo pasando su lengua por él dejando mi piel de gallina. No podía ni quería alargar esto más lo necesitaba ya sentir piel con piel unirnos en uno, ser simplemente feliz entre sus brazos.

Y en cuanto nuestros torsos se unieron, pecho con pecho no pudimos ambos evitar soltar un fuerte gemido. Castle se abrazó a mi cintura atrayéndome al borde de la mesa y se colocó justo entre mis piernas. Enseguida envolví mis piernas sobre su cintura para poder aún si era posible acercarlo aún más a mí.

-Quítate el pantalón Rick.

-Me gusta cuando me llamas Rick en la intimidad.

-Ummm.

-Si me encanta-dijo besándome y llevando sus manos hasta su pantalón para desabrocharlo. Mis manos enseguida fueron en su ayuda bajando con suavidad su cremallera lo justo para que sus pantalones desaparecieran cayendo hasta sus pies. Se los sacó como pudo agarrándose a la mesa y a punto de caer haciendo que ambos soltáramos una pequeña risa y nos sonriéramos. Lo volví a atraer a mí y le bese suavemente.

Cuando me separé enseguida Rick bajo sus manos hasta mi pantalón desabrochándomelos. Me incorporé lo justo para que pudiera sacármelos por mis piernas. Llevaba un pantalón demasiado ajustado por lo que le costó bastante sacarlo, sacándolo de sus casillas.

-Mierda…la próxima vez mejor no te pongas nada, así será más fácil-dijo sonriéndome y yo me di cuenta de que quizás no hubiera una vez más y lo abracé, me abracé a su espalda para que él no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que eso me estaba causando. Él me devolvió el abrazo y me beso suavemente el hombro a la vez que pasaba sus manos con suavidad sobre mis muslos.

Me quitó el sujetador con gran maestría y se separo para mirarme a los ojos y bajo sus boca hasta mis pechos, estimulándolos solo simplemente con su aliento caliente sobre ellos. Quería alargar la noche al máximo pero en este momento no podía pensar, no podía alargarlo más solo lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba dentro de mi, moviéndonos juntos haciéndonos sentir cosas fantásticas, cosas que no sabía si volvería a sentir con él. Coloque mis manos sobre su cabeza presionándole para poder sentir su boca por fin sobre mis pezones, dándole una gran atención volviéndome loca como siempre, sabía lo que quería como y cuando lo quería y eso hacía que cada noche con él fuera especial y única. El juego de antes, las caricias, los besos todo eso para nosotros era mucho más que los preliminares para nosotros era hacer el amor, darnos y demostrarnos lo que ambos sentíamos con hechos con besos con el idioma del amor. Se separó y volvió a besarme suavemente en los labios a la vez que apoyaba sus manos en mis muslos y me bajaba suavemente las braguitas lo suficiente para poder verlas completamente húmedas por sus caricias y sus atenciones. Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su cara. Coloque mis manos sobre sus calzoncillos y los bajé liberando su erección. Le agarre con fuerza por la espalda para acercarlo a mí y apreté mis pies en su culo. Nuestros sexos se rozaban haciéndonos gozar a ambos, haciendo que nuestras pieles se pusiera de gallina. Seguí moviéndome rozando nuestras partes íntimas volviéndolo loco y a la vez volviéndome loca a mí misma. Rocé mis labios a los suyos y coloque mis brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas unidas, nuestros pechos unidos, nuestros sexos rozándose, no me podía sentir mejor. Sentía todo mi cuerpo a punto de explotar, de estallar en mil pedazos. Rick entró dentro de mí despacio hasta que estaba completamente dentro. Luego nos quedamos así parados conteniendo ambos el aire y sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Rick llevó sus manos a mis mejillas acariciándomelas suavemente apartándome un mechón de pelo de la cara, con tanta ternura que no pude evitar que se me cayeran algunas lágrimas enseguida Castle me las retiro y me miró extrañado.

-Estás bien. ¿Te he hecho daño? Porque yo-dijo a la vez que intentaba separarse pero le agarre con fuerza acercándolo a mí.

-No. Me haces sentir tan querida que yo…

-Te mereces lo mejor Kate-dijo besándome en la mejilla-tu eres algo por lo que merece la pena luchar cada día.

Y le besé haciéndole callar, porque me gustaba lo que me decía pero me dolía tanto en este momento que no quería, no podía escucharlo. Le incité a que se moviera y entre los dos marcamos nuestros ritmos sin dejar de besarnos o por lo menos de tener nuestros bocas cercas compartiendo el aliento. La pasión nos estaba consumiendo sentía todo mi cuerpo acalorado y mi corazón acelerado, PUM PUM, PUM PUM…

Sentía como mi cuerpo estaba llegando al límite y Castle lo entendió porque aumento el ritmo y yo intenté seguir su ritmo. Castle enseguida aumento la apuesta bajando su mano hasta mi clítoris tocándolo, rodeándolo, pellizcándolo hasta que el orgasmo me sobrevino y me deje caer sobre la mesa intentando recuperar el aliento, intentando calmar a mi corazón completamente desbocado.

Cuando conseguí recuperarme le miré y allí estaba de pie mirándome como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo y me sentí tan amada y tan afortunada de poder al menos haber podido vivir estas semanas con él que el resto ya me dio completamente igual. Tenía que dar gracias de haberme podido sentir así de amada al menos una vez en mi vida, de haber conseguido estar plenamente enamorada de una persona tan especial como era él.

Rick me atrajo hacia sus brazos y me levantó cogiéndome en brazos para depositarme sobre la cama y tumbándose a mi lado. No dejo de acariciarme y besarme en todo momento y ya no podía ni quería estar triste solo podía sonreír por haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir una noche mágica como esta con él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo veremos cuál es la decisión de Kate solo espero que no me matéis tome la decisión que tome. Y como ya os dije antes para mi estos capítulos son los que más me gustan de la historia, supongo que me gusta algo el drama pero también porque es donde se ve mejor los sentimientos de los personajes. Ya os diré seguramente el lunes cuando ya allá pasado o se hay tomado la decisión él porque me gustan tanto, aunque este mal decirlo porque los he escrito yo jaja. Bueno espero como SIEMPRE vuestros comentarios y que sepáis que los leo todos y me gustaría contestaros pero ya sabéis que no dispongo estos días de internet y bastante tengo con poder subir. Gracias y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Bueno llegó el capítulo definitivo donde todo se sabrá. Solo espero que pase lo que pase sepáis ver lo que hay detrás. Bueno gracias por los comentarios de verdad sois grandes no me esperaba tener tantos en esta historia y sin duda estoy muy sorprendida y agradecida. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 19**

POV KATE

Me desperté y me quede mirándolo como dormía. Iba a ser la última vez que lo hiciera, sabía que me quería y me lo había demostrado ahora me tocaba a mí demostrarle que le quiero y darle una oportunidad para poder cumplir sus sueños. Una lágrima empezó a caer sobre mi mejilla y enseguida me la limpié para que él no se diera cuenta. Pasé mi mano una vez más por su flequillo rebelde ese que tanto me gustaba descolocar porque sabía lo que le costaba y le gustaba tenerlo súper colocado. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar esos momentos de risa con él, sin duda esta semana y algo, porque eso era lo que había sido solo una semana, había sido el mejor momento, etapa de mi vida. Había podido disfrutar del amor verdadero aunque solo fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, había vivido una gran relación de forma muy intensa, y ahora tenía que dejarlo todo atrás e irme lejos de mi ciudad, lejos de él. Me tumbe sobre su pecho abrazándolo, no quería dejarlo ir pero…de verdad ¿podía dejar que mi madre cumpliera su amenaza? No, no podía eso si que lo tenía claro. Me gustaría soñar que volvería a encontrarlo, que me esperaría por y para siempre como me dijo ayer pero…pero eso era imposible. Podían pasar meses o años antes de que pudiera volver y para entonces ya me habría olvidado, podía haber conocido a otra y ser feliz. Sabía que una vez que me despidiera de él a las puertas del avión ya no habría marcha atrás no volvería a verlo, sería el final de esta historia de amor que habíamos vivido ambos con tanta intensidad. De repente sentí como su mano empezó a moverse sobre mi brazo arriba y abajo como una pequeña caricia y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para intentar que las lágrimas volviera a salir de mis ojos.

-Hola hermosa-dijo besándome en la cabeza y levanté la cabeza para poder mirarlo y estaba sonriéndome y por un segundo me olvide de todo. Apreté mis labios sobre los suyos un beso de amor, de completo amor.

-Hola-dije separándome y juntando nuestras frentes, ambos respirando el mismo aire.

-me encanta levantarme así cada mañana-dijo recolocándome un mechón de pelo, y tuve que tragar saliva para las lágrimas no empezaran a brotar.

-Te quiero-es lo único que le pude decir y Rick tiró de mi para que quedará por completo tumbada sobre él y me beso juntando nuestros labios y colocó una mano suavemente sobre mi cara para mantener el beso un poco más, y me sentí una vez más querida gracias a sus caricias a sus atenciones, las palabras sobraban entre nosotros, no necesitábamos nada.

-¿Al final has conseguido que te dejen venir conmigo?-dijo acariciándome la mejilla y cerré los ojos ante su contacto.

-No, lo siento.

-Si quieres voy yo a hablar con él-dijo sonriendo.

-No, de verdad no puedo.

-No pasa nada. Solo serán un par de días. Me hubiera gustado que hubieras venido, te voy a echar de menos. Pero después de estos dos días no pienso volver a separarme de ti.

Y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Me las intente limpiar disimuladamente pero Rick se dio cuenta.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

-Si. Solo…-y le besé no sabía que decirle y pensé que con el beso podía decirle todo lo sentía en ese momento. La despedida iba a ser tan difícil que…solo pensarlo me estaba matando poco a poco.

-Será mejor que nos levantemos. Tenemos toda la mañana y la tarde para disfrutarla antes de…antes de despedirnos-dijo besándome la punta de la nariz.

-Si-dije besándole suavemente en la mejilla y abrazándole.

-Tengo que ir a hacer las maletas, y luego soy todo tuyo. ¿Me acompañas?

-No puedo. ¿Nos vemos en una hora o así?

-Está bien-dijo besándome antes de levantarse y ponerse la ropa. Yo me quede en la cama observándolo, observando como el amor de vida se iba de ella, como lo dejaba escapar.

Me quede en la cama sin moverme, pensaba que si me movía todo sería real, él de verdad desaparecería. Aquí tumbada soñaba que nadie nos iba a separar que íbamos a poder estar juntos para siempre. Pero tenía que despertar de ese sueño, tenía que volver a la realidad.

Me levanté y me dirigí a tomarte mi café mañanero, lo iba a necesitar sin dudas. Estaba sirviendo una copa cuando apareció Alexis por mi espalda.

-Buena noche habéis tenido-dijo sonriendo-no quiero pensar que esos ruiditos te los sacaba mi hermano puag-dijo y no pude evitar sonreír y a la vez sonrojarme.

-Lo siento.

-No está bien. La próxima vez iros a un hotel.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dije mirando hacia el suelo. Tenía que contárselo a Alexis, ella sería la que se lo explicara a él, pero antes me tenía que asegurar de que no se lo dijera antes porque si no iba a ser mucho más difícil. No podía despedirme de él, no podía.

-¿Estás bien?-asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Si claro.

-Somos amigas ¿no?

-Claro.

-Y si te pido algo tú…

-Suéltalo.

-No. Antes tienes que prometerme que harás lo que te diga y como te diga.

-Me estás asustando.

-Alexis…

-Vale te lo prometo. Si lo pides así será porque es muy importante para ti, así que dispara.

-Yo…me voy.

-Ya con mi hermano-y yo negué con la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas.

-No, me voy con mis padres.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque tengo que hacerlo.

-mi hermano, ¿mi hermano lo sabe?

-No, y no puede saberlo.

-¿Cómo?

-No puedo despedirme de él. Prefiero quedarme con algo bueno, no puedo…

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?

-Que no se lo puedes decir. O al menos hasta que mi avión allá salido esta noche.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Lo has prometido.

-Yo…es mi hermano joder.

-Lo sé. Por eso te lo pido a ti. Tú tienes que ser quien se lo cuente pero…

-Joder Kate. Está bien pero…

-Pero…

-Me tienes que dar los motivos.

-Bien, pero no se los puedes decir a tu hermano.

-¿Pero por qué? Así podrá entenderte.

-No quiero que me entienda quiero que siga su vida, si no, no valdrá la pena el marcharme.

-¿Cómo?

-Me voy para que cumpla sus sueños.

-¿Qué?

-Si me quedo mi madre…mi madre impedirá que publique nada en toda su vida. Te imaginas a tu hermano sin escribir.

-Pero Kate.

-No, si se lo dices…si se lo dices y le llega una oportunidad se negará a aceptarla no lo entiendes no habrá entonces merecido la pena.

-Kate creo que sería más feliz si te quedas.

-Eso no lo sabemos, él tiene que cumplir sus sueños, todos tenemos que tener esa esperanza si él no las tiene no podrá ser feliz.

-Dios Kate, creo que te equivocas…pero es muy noble por tu parte hacer eso.

-Lo hago por él, porque lo quiero. Porque se merece ser feliz-dije bajando la cabeza.

-Aprovecha el tiempo con él. Cuando sepas que te has ido no creo que vuelva a Nueva York, regresara a Los Ángeles.

-Lo siento.

-No está bien. Ve con él.

Le abracé con fuerza y no perdí más tiempo me dirigí hacia donde él estaba. Apenas teníamos unas horas pero las iba a disfrutar al máximo a su lado.

Estuvimos toda la tarde juntos, comimos juntos, paseamos juntos, le bese todo el tiempo posible no quería separarme de él, no quería olvidarme de sus besos. Cuando llegó el momento de separarnos el corazón se me quedó en un puño. Estaba tan nerviosa, tenía la boca seca. Para él sería unos días para mí toda la vida, esa era la gran diferencia.

-Bueno.

-Ven-dijo atrayéndome hacia él y dándome un beso en la sien-solo serán dos días, luego volveré a casa, junto a ti.

-Si ya-dije quitándome las lágrimas de la cara.

-Venga, si te vendrá bien separarte un poco de mí, soy muy pesado-dijo haciéndome reír.

-Tienes razón, pero…pero te voy a echar de menos.

-Yo también. Espera-dijo sacando su móvil y poniéndose a enredar con él. No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo pero cuando empezó a sonar una canción no pude evitar mirarle extrañada-¿Me permites un baile?

-¿En serio?, Castle esto está lleno y todo el mundo nos mira.

-Yo no veo a nadie. Solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Me agarró por la cintura y empezamos a movernos los dos juntos.

-¿Está canción?

-Es nuestra canción-dijo besándome en la cabeza-fue la primera que bailamos juntos.

Y la última pensé sin poder evitar ponerme a llorar. Me había olvidado del resto de mundo, ya solo estábamos los dos, nada más importaba solo nosotros dos.

-Es hora de marcharme-dijo separándose-nos vemos en un par de días-dijo sonriéndome y besándome suavemente en los labios.

Se giró para marcharse y allí en aquel instante me di cuenta de que mi vida se iba con él, él era mi felicidad y se iba lejos muy lejos para no volver. Bueno en realidad la que se iba era yo pero eso no cambiaba nada.

-Rick-grité y cuando se giró salí corriendo abrazándome a él y besándole con toda la pasión del mundo, cuando me separaré le miré fijamente a los ojos y…-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo sonriéndome y volviéndome a besar-siempre.

Y le dejé ir, le deje ir porque era por su bien. O por lo menos eso era los que yo pensaba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El lunes nuevo capítulo, no me matéis jaja. Como os dije el otro día quiero dejar claro porque me gusta esta parte aunque a algunos no os guste. Porque gracias al drama se puede conocer mejor a los personajes pero principalmente porque aquí y con ese gesto podemos asegurar que Kate le quiere porque como ella bien dijo en unos capítulos anteriores cuando quieres a alguien te da igual tu felicidad solo te importa la suya, y puede que se haya equivocado pero lo ha hecho por puro amor. Lo único que les ha fallado ha sido que no han hablado entre ellos por no hacerse daño y ahí es donde se han equivocado. Y ahora sin adelantar nada tenemos que ver la reacción de Rick y allí nos daremos cuenta de sus sentimientos. Bueno espero vuestros comentarios con las amenazas**** y con vuestras opiniones.**

**Buen fin de semana XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Ha llegado el lunes y de nuevo sin Castle **** así que tendremos que conformarnos con un capítulo de mi historia. No sé muy bien si os ha gustado el ritmo que ha cogido la historia pero ya os he dicho que me gusta el drama para mí en la serie han sido los mejores capítulos y creo de verdad que en esta historia también. A todos nos gusta ver al Caskett juntos y todo eso pero también nos gusta cuando pasan malos momentos porque se apoyan el uno en el otro. Ahora aquí en la historia están separados pero tendrán que apoyarse en el amor que sienten.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 20**

POV RICK

Dios la quería tanto, solo iban a ser dos días y ya la estaba echando de menos. Quedaban apenas unos minutos para que el vuelo saliera y no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en los maravillosos momentos que habíamos pasado en los últimos días. Había sido un poco de aire fresco para mi vida, me había dado ganas de vivir, me hacía completamente feliz. De repente me sonó el teléfono y cuando miré la llamada no pude evitar sonreír era mi hermanita.

-Hey.

-Hey.

-¿Ya te has subido al avión?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Tengo que contarte algo. No te montes Rick.

-¿Qué?

-Kate se va…Kate se está yendo en estos momentos en otro avión rumbo a Oxford.

-¿Qué?

-No quería decírtelo, y yo prometí que te lo contaría cuando estuvieras en Los Ángeles pero…no podía. Corre Rick, no dejes que se vaya.

El mundo se me cayó encima, se iba, se iba para siempre y yo tenía que hacer algo, algo para impedírselo. Salí corriendo sin hacer caso a las azafatas que me impedían el paso tenía que llegar a tiempo, esto no podía acabar así, simplemente no podía.

-Perdone, el avión que va hacia Oxford.

-Tiene que estar para salir señor, por ahí-dijo al verme la cara, estaba descompuesto mi felicidad se iba en aquel avión.

Corrí todo lo que pude tenía que llegar a tiempo, no podía irse no podría vivir así, no podría vivir sin ella. Cuando llegue enseguida me cerraron el paso.

-Perdón señor pero el avión está a punto de despegar no puede pasar.

-Pero…por favor…

-Lo siento.

-Kate…Kate…-grité desesperado como si pudiera oírme, y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había perdido de cómo me sentía, vacío.

Las lágrimas cubrían mis mejillas cuando me giré para irme de allí. Ya no había marcha atrás se había largado, la había perdido. Ahora me venían a la cabeza los últimos momentos con ella y lo rara que había estado, ella lo sabía y no me lo había dicho, no había luchado no me había dejado luchar junto a ella para impedir que nos separaran. Sentí como si mi mundo se derrumbara a mí alrededor, no veía a nadie, no escuchaba a nadie. Solo ella, solo ella estaba en mis pensamientos y en este corazón muerto en vida por ella, por su ausencia.

Había un gran ruido a mí alrededor pero yo no oía nada ni si quiera mi móvil que no dejaba de sonar y sonar. Cuando conseguí salir del aeropuerto, me senté un banco y allí rompí como un niño a llorar había perdido a la mujer de mi vida. Tras varios minutos conseguí recuperarme un poco y saque el móvil tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas de mi hermana y un mensaje, un mensaje suyo. Me costó mucho decirme a abrirlo y cuando lo abrí y lo leí mis ojos volvieron a soltar tantas lágrimas que apenas podía limpiarlas así que deje que salieran y acaban sobre mi ropa como un recuerdo de este maldito día.

"Lo siento. Te quiero."

Eso ponía en el simple mensaje, no había tenido la fuerza para luchar para despedirse. Pero si una cosa tenía claro era que me quería y que su madre tenía que ver con todo aquello. Pero si ella no había tenido fuerza para luchar la tendría yo por los dos, iría a buscarla o la esperaría me daba igual pero no pensaba renunciar a ella, no iba a renunciar al amor. Cuando me recupere cogí el móvil con la esperanza de que pudiera hablar con ella pero enseguida me salió el buzón de voz, estaba ya en el avión ya no había marcha atrás…pero me decidí a dejarle un mensaje.

-"Kate por favor vuelve, vuelve conmigo. No…no me dejes pasé lo pasé podemos luchar juntos…podemos superar todo lo que nos echen. Por favor…por favor…te quiero…te quiero Kate"-dije antes de colgar.

Me seque las lágrimas y me fui rumbo a casa, a casa de Kate. Solo me quedaba esperarla, esperarla el tiempo que fuera necesario no iba a dejar de luchar, no me iba a dejar derrotar. Si ella no podía ser feliz, solo necesitaba conseguir algunas respuestas para saber con qué me tenía que enfrentar y eso…eso solo podía resolvérmelo una persona.

Cuando llegue enseguida Alexis se lanzó a mis brazos abrazándome con fuerza. Sentí como las lágrimas inundaba mis ojos de nuevo.

-Rick ¿estás bien?

-Yo…

-Hey-dijo limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Porque…porque se ha ido…

-Yo lo siento, no puedo decirte nada yo…

-Alexis me lo debes…soy tu hermano.

-Solo… su madre…solo puedo decirte que lo ha hecho por ti porque te quiere.

-Si ya-dije enfadado-si me quiere que se quede y luche como he hecho yo…yo me he quedado para luchar por ella yo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Su madre…me amenazo pero…pero yo me quedé porque era feliz a su lado, porque ambos éramos felices juntos y con eso me bastaba.

-Rick, debiste contárselo ya te lo dije, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Porque no quería que se enfadara con su madre yo…no quería que llegara un momento en que se arrepintiera de irse de no estar a su lado.

-Como tú.

-Si como yo…yo me fui y la deje…

-Tú te fuiste a cumplir tu sueño, en cuanto te necesito estuviste aquí enseguida.

-Yo…la quiero tanto…

-Creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas a Los Ángeles.

-No.

-¿No?

-No, voy a esperarla, va a volver lo sé…volverá y entonces yo estaré aquí para estar con ella.

-Rick puede tardar años.

-Me da igual, esperaré lo que haga falta yo…sin ella no puedo ser feliz.

-Está bien. Yo estaré contigo.

-Gracias.

POV KATE

Había sido mucho más complicado de lo que esperaba, me sentía tan mal por lo que había hecho que…dios tenía un nudo en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar.

-Por favor puede traerme un vaso de agua-dije a la azafata con apenas un susurro.

Enseguida apareció con un vaso de agua y me lo tomé de un solo trago, pero el nudo seguía ahí e iba a estar ahí por el resto de mi vida, por haber perdido la oportunidad de mi vida.

-Cariño has tomado la mejor decisión.

-No quiero hablar contigo.

-Entiendo que estés algo enfadada pero…

-Pero nada. No te creas que todo va a ir como tú quieras, lo he hecho por él, esto no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros.

-Bueno te entiendo pero tengo esperanzas de que te des cuenta de que yo hago todo por tu bien-no pude evitar que la risa saliera de mis labios.

-No me hagas reír. Por un momento lo pensé pero hace bastante que ya no lo creo. Sino nunca me hubieras separado de él, nunca. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque es la persona que más feliz me ha hecho en mi vida, me has quitado la felicidad. Así que no me pidas que te entienda porque no lo hago.

El resto de viaje no hablamos nada de nada, no tenía nada de qué hablar con ella nada, absolutamente nada. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino bajé del avión y sentí como el aire había cambiado, aquello no era mi ciudad, aquello no era mi casa. Llegamos enseguida a lo que iba a ser mi hogar durante las primeras semanas, un hotel ni siquiera una casa. Me tumbé en la cama y encendí mi móvil enseguida me llegó un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Cuando lo escuche no pude evitar las lágrimas, ya lo sabía y me pedía que volviera. Tenía que haber sido más fuerte, tenía que haber luchado pero soy una cobarde. Ahí estaba le había hecho mucho daño, le había abandonado y aun así me pedía que volviera con él que me iba a esperar. Le debía tanto, tanto y yo le había hecho tanto daño. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido, me daba igual él era mi vida, mi auténtica vida.

De repente dieron en la puerta y cuando fui a abrirla me encontré con mi padre justo allí de pie esperando para que le dejara entrar. No quería dejarle entrar pero él no tenía culpa de nada no se merecía que lo pagara con él. Cuando entró me abrazo con fuerza.

-Me alegro de hayas decidido venir.

-¿Qué he decidido? Ya claro-dije separándome y soltando una risita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me ha chantajeado.

-¿A ti?

-¿Cómo que a mí? A quien va a ser.

-Kate no quiero que te enfades conmigo, no te lo conté para no empeorar las cosas y puesto que no había cambiado nada pues…

-Suéltalo.

-Lo intento con Rick…intentó chantajearlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno le prometió que le ayudaría a publicar un libro si te dejaba y sino…

-Y si no que.

-Y si no nunca publicaría nada en su vida. Yo lo siento cariño…yo no estoy de acuerdo con ella. Pero he de decirte que él se negó y siguió contigo, te eligió eso significa que te quiere.

-Me eligió.

-Si.

-Joder…la he cagado, la he cagado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Veremos qué es lo que pasa mañana. Como se toma Kate la información que ha recibido y si Rick conseguirá esperar por ella o irá a buscarla. Sería gracioso que se cruzaran en el camino****. Bueno mañana tendremos un nuevo capítulo donde veremos qué pasa y donde habrá un salto en el tiempo. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y os recuerdo que lo mejor para mí de la historia es poder leer vuestros comentarios ;).**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Bueno nuevo capítulo. Ayer había muchas opiniones sobre lo que debería pasar o no y algunas con amenazas**** pero tengo que deciros que da igual su destino ya está escrito. Así que haya vamos con el capítulo, no sin antes daros las gracias por a pesar de todo seguir ahí.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 21**

POV KATE

-Ahora…ahora te vas ¿no?

-No lo sé papa. Si lo hubiera sabido antes no me hubiera ido pero ahora…ahora ya está hecho ya no puedo hacer nada.

-Si cariño, puedes volver y decirle lo que sientes te perdonara cariño.

-No lo sé, creo que lo he perdido-dije tirándome al suelo haciéndome un ovillo, lo había perdido, había sido una tonta me había dejado engañar de nuevo por ella.

-Sh, cariño-dijo mi padre sentándose a mi lado-todo va a estar bien te lo prometo-dijo acariciándome pero no lo sabía nadie lo sabía. Ahora mismo me sentía como una estúpida por haber perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Papa…

-Cariño creo que deberías volver, aunque me gustaría que te quedarás.

-El estará en Los Ángeles y se quedará allí…

-Pero…

-He llegado muy lejos para que ahora no pueda escribir su libro. En cuanto lo escriba volveré e intentaré recuperarle. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Voy a ganarle la partida, él cumplirá su sueño y luego volveré solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Cariño…

-Papa…necesito estar sola.

-Vale cariño-dijo besándome la sien y saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto salió me tumbé en la cama abrazándome a la almohada y empecé a llorar de nuevo por lo que había perdido y por el dolor que me hacía sentir el no poder tenerlo aquí cerquita, solo él podría consolarme podía hacerme sentir bien y yo…yo lo había alejado para siempre. Entre sollozos y lamentaciones terminé quedándome dormida por completo.

TRES MESES DESPÚES…

POV RICK

Aquí sigo en Nueva York esperándote, eso es lo que hago durante todo el día, esperar y esperar a que vuelvas a mi vida. Hace apenas un mes llegó la famosa oferta, sabía de donde venía y quise negarme a aceptarla pero Alexis me convenció.

_Un mes atrás…_

_-Hermanito deberías aceptarla._

_-No quiero nada de ella-dije enfadado._

_-No lo veas como que viene de ella, míralo mejor que viene de Kate. Ella lo dejo todo porque tu cumplieras tu sueño, tienes que hacerlo por ella, tienes que hacerlo porque merezca la pena._

_-Nada en esta vida merece la pena que se fuera…_

_-Lo sé, pero joder Rick si no fuera buena la historia no te la publicarían._

_-Venga ya…_

_-Vale, pues si no es buena no se leerá y ya está. Pero creo que se lo debes, creo que ella espera poder tener ese libro entre sus manos para saber que mereció la pena._

_-Y si no lo tiene a lo mejor se da cuenta de la tontería que hizo, y de que le quiero lo suficiente para no aceptarlo._

_-Rick…_

_-Joder solo quiero tenerla aquí conmigo…_

_-Lo sé hermanito, pero no se puede…creo que tienes que hacerlo y creo que tú también lo sabes así que…_

Y aquí estoy con mi primer libro en la mano y dispuesto a salir a su presentación. Hoy tengo una entrevista y me siento como si faltarás aquí a mi lado, solo espero que donde estés puedas darte cuenta de que todo esto lo hago por ti para hacerte entender que en mi vida no hay nada mejor que tú. Me arreglé y me acompañó mi editora, una mujer muy guapa rubia llamada Gina que no dejaba de tirarme el lazo para ver si lo recogía, pero yo no podía…las comparaciones contigo Kate son demasiadas malas, nadie podrá llegar ni si quiera a acercarse…así que aquí sigo esperando por ti ahora y siempre.

-¿Rick estás preparado?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Tú estate tranquilo. Y sonríe más así te meterás a todas las chicas en el bolsillo, hazme caso que de esto entiendo.

-No sé si…

-Hazme caso, relájate y sonríe.

-Vale, lo intentaré.

-No-dijo agarrándome por los brazos-no lo intentarás, lo harás.

-Bien-me miró y le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas, aunque completamente falsa porque desde que te fuiste para mí no hay nada de felicidad en mi vida.

POV KATE

Hoy me llega su libro, lo pedí hace unos días cuando salió en Nueva York y hoy por fin voy a tener algo suyo de nuevo conmigo. Llegué corriendo desde la Universidad a casa, esa nueva casa que mi madre había comprado tras un par de semanas aquí y la cual pisaba lo menos posible. Siempre o estaba en la Universidad o en un gimnasio cercano donde seguía con mis clases, porque pensaba volver y cuando volviera seguiría con mis planes por completo, solo espero que tú sigas en ellos porque ahora es el motor de mi vida. Cuando llegué me encontré con mi madre, pero no le hizo ni caso estaba atraída como un imán por ese libro y en cuanto llegué a mi habitación y vi allí el paquete no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Abrí el paquete y allí estaba el libro Nikki Heat, me extraño el título pero me gustaban los colores de la portada y pasé mi mano sobre el libro como si con ello pudiera tocarlo a él, como si pudiera volver a rozar su piel una vez más. Me senté en mi escritorio y abrí el libro por la primera página, luego la segunda llegando a la dedicatoria.

"Esto ha sido gracias a ti y también la tristeza que rodea mi corazón desde que te fuiste"

Pasé lentamente las manos sobre la dedicatoria y sentí como las lágrimas caían sobre las hojas del libro mojándolas y arrugándolas. Me las limpié como pude y me puse a leer. Estuve durante horas y horas leyendo hasta que decidí que era el momento de parar. No pude evitar sonreír y recordar momentos que pasamos juntos leyendo algunos relatos del libro, sin duda se había inspirado en nosotros. El libro iba de una joven policía y un periodista que investigaban sobre un gran caso juntos y como no, no pudieron evitar enamorarse el uno del otro. Cogí el ordenador y lo busque en google como cada día desde que su libro salió y empezó a convertirse en un bestseller. Acababa de hacer una entrevista en uno de los programas más visto en todo Estados Unidos, le di al play y ahí estaba él sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca. Pero luego miraba a sus ojos y esos ojos, esos ojos tenían una tristeza de la cual sin duda yo tenía la culpa y me dolía tanto ver… cogí mis cascos y sin más me los puse dispuesta a verlo a escucharlo como si estuviera aquí conmigo y no a tantos kilómetros

_-Buenos días, aquí tenemos con nosotros a el nuevo fenómeno de estos últimos tiempo, a un fenómeno de masas tengo que decir. ¿Cómo te sientes Castle?_

_-Bueno estoy algo abrumado la verdad._

_-¿No te lo esperabas?_

_-La verdad es que hubo un momento en que me di por vencido, iba a dejar de escribir…_

_-Te hubieras arrepentido._

_-Creo que no._

_-¿No?_

_-No cuando uno decide algo así como yo lo decidí era porque sabía que era la mejor decisión de mi vida-dijo mirando a la televisión._

_-Pero te hubieras perdido todo esto._

_-Puede ser…pero créeme hay cosas más importante._

_-¿Cómo una mujer?_

_-Tú lo has dicho-dijo Castle riéndose._

_-Oh, el amor. ¿Estás enamorado?-Castle se quedó pensativo, pensando la repuesta, eso significa que ya no…_

_-Si._

_-Has dudado._

_-No de lo que siento, verás ahora que estamos aquí solo los dos. Dicen que vendo más si estoy libre-dijo riéndose y haciendo reír al presentador._

_-¿Y tú no lo crees?_

_-Yo solo quiero vender porque mi historia guste, porque llegue a la gente._

_-Bueno entonces digo que estás con alguien ¿no?_

_-Bueno eso es algo…algo complicado._

_-¿Estás o no?_

_-No._

_-¿Pero si antes…?_

_-Antes preguntaste si estaba enamorado._

_-Oh, lo siento chico. ¿Quieres mandarle un mensaje a esa chica?_

_-Creo que el libro en si es un mensaje, un mensaje de que todo lo hago por ella y de que estoy aquí esperándola._

_-Oh, si nos ha salido todo un romántico-dijo el presentador haciéndolo sonrojarse-bueno una última pregunta ¿Te has basado en ella para la inspectora Nikki Heat?_

_-Bueno tiene parte de ella, ella es dura, fuerte, luchadora, es guapa, sexy, es…es una gran mujer como lo es Nikki así que sí._

_-Y él…_

_-Bueno, yo soy mucho mejor que él no lo dudes-dijo haciendo reír a todos-pero supongo que me recuerda a nosotros sí._

_-Bueno chico, de verdad espero que regrese. Me dirijo a esta chica este donde este para que vuelva porque joder lo tienes loco, y porque me gustaría conocer a Niki en persona-dijo haciendo reír a todos-bueno recordaros de que Castle empieza una gira por todo el mundo para firmar sus libros, así que si no aparece la chica a lo mejor alguna de vosotras consigue conquistarlo, no dejéis de ir a verlo-dijo levantándose y dándole a Castle la mano con fuerza._

Dios lo echaba tanto de menos, estaba tan guapo, y ahí estaba ya no había excusas estaría allí en cuanto pudiera, no iba a perder para nada más tiempo, había escuchado su llamamiento y hacia allí iba a ir yo. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando de repente mi padre aporreó con fuerza la puerta con desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu madre…no sé qué le pasa…no responde.

Y en ese momento el mundo se me vino encima y salí corriendo detrás de él, allí estaba mi madre tirada en el suelo, le tomé el pulso y aún tenía pero era tan débil.

-Papa, llama a una ambulancia ya-le grité desesperada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno como todas las semanas mañana será día de descanso y para mí una auténtica tortura jaja. Bueno os pido paciencia, os recuerdo que aún quedan 5 capítulos por delante y veremos qué es lo que pasa. Daros de nuevo las gracias por vuestra atención y apoyo y pediros como siempre un minuto de vuestro tiempo para los comentarios que me alegran la tarde.**

**Por último os voy a dejar un resumen de nuevo fic ya que hay gente que lo está pidiendo, como ya os he avisado va a ser al principio algo lento puesto que tardaran en mantener una relación, y será dramática. Pero por favor espero una oportunidad.**

_**Richard Castle ha sufrido una perdida muy importante en su vida lo que ha hecho que su vida se haya convertido en una auténtica tortura donde ha terminado cayendo en una adicción que le llevará a un episodio donde determinara cual va a ser el devenir de su vida. Richard Castle tendrá que entrar en una clínica de desintoxicación donde conocerá al que será su mayor apoyo allí dentro Jim Beckett. Ambos tendrán una buena relación puesto que han tenido una vida bastante parecida en el último año. Dentro de esa clínica Rick empezará su nueva vida tras conocer a la familia de Jim y pensar que todavía es posible un futuro.**_

**Bueno espero que os haya intrigado algo el resumen. Sin más desearos buen día y nos vemos el jueves.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Nuevo capítulo y un nuevo salto en el tiempo. Vamos a saber qué es lo que ha pasado y como se sienten durante este nuevo tiempo que ha pasado. Ya queda muy pero que muy poquito. El jueves que viene si todo va bien esto estará acabado, me da penita pero…ya tenemos una nueva esperando jaja.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 22**

Un mes después:

POV RICK

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que le mandé aquel mensaje, un mes esperándola como un loco, sin moverme de casa de mi hermana a pesar de tener mi casa, esperándote Kate y no, no has aparecido. Llevo un mes retrasando mi gira porque tú, tu eres lo más importante para mi…pero ahora ya no puedo ni quiero esperar más. Me siento abandonado por ti y una vez me dijiste que tenía que superarlo y vivir y eso es lo que voy a hacer, intentar vivir. Hoy me voy de gira por Europa con mi hermana y hoy he decidido que ya basta, que ya está bien de esperar, no puedo dejar mi vida en pause para siempre, si no has venido ya es porque no vas a venir y tengo que asimilarlo por mucho que me cueste.

-¿Rick?

-Si.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?

-Sí, solo…solo dame un minuto.

-Ok.

Me había dicho a mí mismo que si iba a poder, pero allí estaba hasta el último momento esperando por tu llegada, sin poder separarme de la única foto que tenía de los dos juntos, en la que tú me sonreías y yo no podía quitar mis ojos de ti. Pasé mis dedos suavemente por tu cara, dios como me gustaría poder volver a sentir tu tacto, tu piel junto a la mía…pero eso…eso no iba a ocurrir. Deje la foto sobre la mesa de su habitación y salí por la puerta.

-¿nos vamos?

-Si-dije y bajamos las escaleras pero al llegar abajo sentí una vacío sentí como si algo me faltaba y volví a subir corriendo.

-Rick…

Cuando llegue de nuevo a su habitación cogí la foto y me la guarde en el bolsillo de la camisa cerca de mi corazón era una forma de llevarla conmigo a este viaje como me hubiera gustado hacer, por mucho que quería dejarla marcha al final no podía había algo un palpito que me pedía que esperara solo un poco más, solo un poco más.

POV KATE

Había pasado un mes desde que todo cambio. Mi madre había sufrido un infarto demasiado grave, tan grave que apenas podía hablar. La iba a perder y ahora me arrepentía de todo el tiempo que habíamos estado mal, y por eso estaba aquí como cada día desde hace un mes al lado de su cama agarrándole la mano y apoyándola como ella siempre había querido.

-Hola.

-Hola mama-dije intentando sonreír, pero desde aquel día en que los médicos nos dijeron que no volvería a ser la de siempre, que cualquier cosa podría alejarla para siempre de mí no podía sonreír, a pesar de todo era mi madre.

Durante este mes habíamos conseguido volver a unirnos, estaba volviendo a disfrutar de la madre de la que disfrute los primeros años de mi vida y de la que ya me había olvidado. Habíamos hablado, habíamos conseguido entendernos, y saber que me quedaba tan poco de disfrutar de estos buenos momentos me hacía ponerme triste.

-Cariño no tienes que estar siempre aquí. Tendrás tus cosas que hacer.

-Estoy bien, quiero estar aquí.

-Cariño…

-Shh…por favor quiero estar aquí.

-Pero sabes lo que pienso sobre…

-Mama ahora mismo solo me importas tú y estar aquí a tu lado.

-Kate tu madre tiene razón, creo que has esperado demasiado.

-Me da igual-dije elevando la voz-lo siento, no quiero…

-no quieres que.

-No quiero largarme y…

-¿Y que me muera? Kate puedo morirme hoy, mañana o dentro de otro mes. No quiero aplazar más tu vida. Sabes lo mal que me siento por…por alejarte de él. Yo…necesito verte feliz antes de irme.

-Mama…

-No lo digo en serio. Te he tenido junto a mi durante este mes y de verdad porque has querido y ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y siempre lo recordare pero si me voy sin saber si puedes o no ser feliz yo…

-Mama soy feliz.

-No, no lo eres. Fue mi culpa y necesito ver que a pesar de que yo metí la pata y la cague…necesito saber que el amor es tan fuerte como el que tu padre y yo sentimos. Tu padre me ha aguantado todo este tiempo a pesar de todo lo mal que lo he hecho contigo, solo espero que él te haya esperado cariño.

-Mama no puedo…

-Si. Tu padre me ha dicho que estará en Londres en un par de días. Vete velo y si no quiere nada contigo pues…pero si hay solo una oportunidad de que seas feliz Kate necesito que la gastes antes de que me muera.

-Mama no te vas a morir.

-Cariño, sabemos que tarde o temprano…y me gustaría pedirle perdón. Anda ven dame un beso cariño-y no pude evitar abrazarme a ella y echarme a llorar como una niña, no quería alejarme de ella ahora menos que nunca no era justo para nada.

POV RICK

Hoy habíamos llegado a París después de haber estado en Berlín y en Roma. Mañana nos tocaría Londres y luego bajaríamos hasta España solo pensar en lo cerca que estaba y que iba a estar de ella…joder tenía unas ganas locas de dejarlo todo y salir corriendo a buscarla pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que entender que no había podido ser. Bajé al bar del hotel, necesitaba una copa tras la firma de libros en París. Aún me sorprendía la gran acogida que tenía a cada ciudad que iba. Para nada me podía esperar todas las colas que se hacían día tras día para verme, para que yo les firmara un libro, mi libro. Me pedí una copa la necesitaba y tras varios minutos allí solo dándole vuelta a la copa…

-Hola.

-Hola Gina.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo cansado-mentí.

-Puedo…

-Claro.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Gina había sido un gran apoyo durante todo este tiempo, gracias a ella había podido conseguir mucha parte del éxito. Ella siempre había estado allí y a pesar de que me miraba con cara de más sabía que yo no podía darle más y nunca me había puesto mala cara, había seguido ahí. Ahora después de todo esto tiempo, de todo lo que había pasado la veía con otros ojos, la veía como mi respuesta para huir de Kate, huir de su recuerdo ese que no me dejaba avanzar, ese que no me dejaba ser feliz. Tras varios minutos ambos decidimos irnos a acostar y la acompañe a su habitación que estaba al lado de la mía sin poder dejar de pensar. Cuando llegamos a su puerta y vi cómo me miraba y me sonreía saque un valor que no sabía que tenía y me acerque a ella y la bese con fuerza agarrándola por la cintura con toda la pasión del mundo apoyándola sobre la puerta de su habitación, nuestras lenguas se enredaron juntas saboreándonos. Hasta que de repente no sé qué fue lo que se me paso por la cabeza pero me separé de ella a la velocidad de un rayo, no sabía que era lo que me había hecho separarme pero sabía que aquello no estaba bien.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas.

-Sí, lo siento Gina. Esto no es justo para ti. Yo aún…yo aún la quiero. Mi corazón necesita…necesita algo más de tiempo.

-Rick, me gustas y los sabes. Te voy a esperar.

-No, no lo hagas…si tiene que pasar pasara pero no me espere, no merece la pena-le besé suavemente en la mejilla y me fui a mi habitación.

Nada más entrar sentí como daban en mi puerta, pensaba que era Gina que se había quedado con ganas de decirme algo pero al abrir me encontré con Alexis en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Me hice a un lado para que pudiera entrar y sin esperar nada más entró con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué coño estabas haciendo?

-Haciendo de que.

-No te hagas el tonto, te he visto besar a Gina.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? qué pasa con Kate.

-Dímelo tú que pasa con Kate. Estoy cansado ya de esperarla sin saber ni si quiera si va a venir o no. Hace cuatro meses que se largó sin decirme nada, o no mentira me dijo que me quería y lo sentía. La he esperado cuatro meses, cuatro meses. He gritado al mundo entero que la quiero y no ha respondido a ello así que dime tú ¿qué pasa con Kate?-dije enojado por la situación.

-Rick…

-Alexis estoy cansado. Cansado de esperar, cansado de no vivir esperándola. La quiero eso no ha cambiado, pero espero que cambie porque quiero al menos poder intentar ser feliz. Si ella sigue aquí-dije tocándome el corazón-no puedo ser feliz, no si no está a mi lado, no si no sé nada de ella.

-Lo siento Rick, yo…quería, deseaba tanto que ambos pudieran ser feliz que…me olvide de cómo te sentías en estos momentos…lo siento-dijo Alexis y me abrazó y me derrumbe después de todos estos meses intentando ser fuerte, intentando ser fuerte por ella, por Kate y por mí me derrumbe sin más, me derrumbe al darme cuenta de que ahora sí, ahora si la había perdido, la había perdido para siempre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana tenemos nuevo capítulo y veremos si Kate se atreve a ir o no, si eso pasa como Rick la recibirá. Si no pasa nada seguiremos viendo cómo van su vida por separados, pero os recuerdo que ya queda muy pero que muy poquito. Como queda tan poco quiero disfrutarla al máximo con vosotros así que ya sabéis con que disfruto ¿no? ****.**

**Bueno deciros que aparte de mañana quedaran otros tres capítulos que serán lunes, martes y el epílogo el jueves. Como esta semana voy muy bien escribiendo, os comunico que la semana que viene habrá capítulos del nuevo fic, tanto es así que el miércoles y el viernes para abrir boca habrá capítulos y así no habrá ningún día que no nos leamos. Claro para eso tenéis que darle una oportunidad que espero que se la deis. Ya tengo título para la historia a ver si os gusta: **_**Una nueva vida es posible.**_

**Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios hasta mañana XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Bueno dar las gracias como siempre por vuestros comentarios. Esto se acaba amigos así que, espero que disfrutéis de cada capítulo que queda conmigo. Me da penita como siempre acabar un fic pero tengo la emoción de ver cómo va a funcionar el siguiente y así será siempre. Bueno sin más…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 23**

POV RICK

Habíamos cogido un avión rumbo a Londres para la próxima firma de libros. Los viajes, los kilómetros estaban ya empezando a pasarme factura. Estaba ya cansado pero sabía que solo me quedaban dos citas más y después de eso, después de eso podría descansar y empezar mi nueva vida, o por lo menos a planearla. Alexis apenas había hablado conmigo desde la conversación de la noche anterior pero solo el tenerla al lado cerca muy cerca agarrándome la mano, sabía que estaba ahí, que estaba de mi lado. Cuando llegamos a Londres la ciudad estaba sumida en una gran niebla que me transmitía tristeza, soledad. Enseguida llegamos al hotel y me encerré en él. Quedaban un par de horas para firma de libros y luego podría descansar. Al día siguiente viajábamos a España aunque hasta dentro de dos días no tenía la firma de libros allí. Me di una ducha caliente para poder calmar mis nervios. Aun no me había hecho a la idea de que la gente hiciera colas para que yo pudiera firmarles un libro, mi libro. Aun me ponía nervioso cuando me sentaba en aquella mesa con mi boli e iban pasando uno a uno. Cuando salí de la ducha alguien llamo a la puerta, cuando la abrí allí estaba Gina.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo mirándome solo con una toalla.

-No tranquila.

-Solo quería decirte que salimos en media hora.

-Estaré listo.

-Ponte la camisa azul, resalta tus ojos-dijo sonriéndome y le devolví la sonrisa, pero no me sentía bien al tener esta conversación así con ella. Gina se fue y me coloque la camisa azul junto a un traje azul marino. Me miré en el espejo y vi que mi pelo estaba perfecto. Así que trague saliva y salí del hotel. En la puerta estaba esperándome un coche y en él ya estaba Alexis y Gina esperándome.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si.

-Te noto más nervioso de lo normal.

-Alexis…no sé siento algo raro.

-Es por…

-No lo digas vale. Solo déjalo pasar.

-Bien-dijo dándome un apretón en la mano.

Cuando llegamos al local donde se hacía la firma de libros ya había un montón de gente esperando, ver tanta gente me ponía nervioso. Me senté en mi mesa y me bebí antes de empezar casi una botella entera de agua.

-Hey tranquilo. Ya has hecho esto muchas veces-dijo Gina sonriéndome.

-Vale, si puedo hacerlo.

-Si puedes hacerlo. Además, recuerda que siempre estoy aquí.

La puerta se abrió y empezaron a entrar uno a uno todos los de la cola. Cada vez que pasaba uno le preguntaba su nombre con la mejor sonrisa posible. Tenía ensayada algunas frases pero luego al ver sus caras de felicidad me parecía demasiado cínico escribir una simple frase hecha e intentaba escribir a cada uno un mensaje especial y para ello hacía algunas preguntas para así saber que escribir a cada uno. Eso hacía que el tiempo estimado para la firma siempre se extendiera pero me daba igual. Si ellos estaban allí durante horas esperando por ello, yo también podría hacerlo, yo también podía darle a cada uno su momento, sus minutos. Se merecían más que una simple sonrisa y una frase hecha. A Gina al principio no le gustaba pero cuando empezó a hablarse de mi actitud a ella le gusto decía que eso ayudaba a mi reputación.

Ya llevaba una buena tirada y estaba empezando a sentirme cansado pero intenté mantener mi sonrisa en la cara. Pero de repente esa sonrisa desapareció de mi cara, no podía creer los que mis ojos veían no podía creerlo. Allí estaba ella sonriente, pero por primera vez la vi nerviosa no había para nada esa seguridad que tanto la definía. Dejo el libro sobre la mesa pero yo…yo no podía dejar de mirarla, no sabía si era un espejismo o no.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije y quizás mi tono sonó mucho más fuerte y duro de lo que había planeado, pero todo el dolor de estos meses se me vinieron juntos y…pero no pude pensar en ello porque Kate se dio la vuelta dejándome allí de nuevo. Me levanté para seguirla pero Gina me agarró por el brazo.

-Rick, ¿Qué te pasa? No puedes irte.

-Yo…Alexis.

-Si.

-Era…era Kate.

-¿Qué?

-Era Kate. Ves a por ella. Necesito hablar con ella pero antes tengo que acabar aquí.

-Bien.

-Espera-dije cogiendo su libro y casi sin pensarlo escribí un par de frases y se lo entregué-dáselo.

-Claro. Estate tranquilo conseguiré que hable contigo-dijo besándome en la mejilla y no pude evitar sonreír. Había venido, no me lo podía creer. Había pasado cuatro meses pero estaba aquí y con eso me bastaba. Solo quería acabar aquí para poder verla, para poder hablar con ella. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba que me dijera que era lo que le había pasado, necesitaba escuchar su versión. Joder qué coño había venido eso significaba algo, eso significaba que le importaba y yo no iba a dejar de luchar ahora menos que nunca. Con una sonrisa sincera con facilidad me senté en mi silla y me puse de nuevo a ello.

POV KATE

No sabía cómo había llegado no recuerdo las horas de espera de nervios, solo el momento infinito de estar allí de pie delante de él. A pesar de que lleva otra ropa sigue siendo él se lo noté en la mirada pero…pero también vi rencor en ella. Lo he perdido y todo ha sido culpa mía, no hay nada más que hacer yo he sido la culpable no tenía que haberme largado yo… le he perdido y se acabó. Lo entiendo me espero durante cuatro meses nadie le puede recriminar nada, solo espero que sea feliz yo ahora tengo que estar en otro lado. Solo quería explicarme decirle todo pero…pero está bien y con eso me quedo. Me hubiera gustado acabar bien, no sé me lo imaginaba que todo saldría perfecto, pero otra parte de mi también pensaba en que podría ser feliz ya con otra persona, pero nunca pensé que me tuviera tanto rencor, pero supongo que me lo merezco…yo le di esperanza y ahora…ahora tengo que aguantar las consecuencias.

-Kate-escuché una voz que me llamaba y cuando levanté la vista del banco en el que estaba sentada me encontré con la que había sido mi mejor amiga, aquella a la que también había abandonado pensando siempre que era lo mejor para él.

-Lo siento-dije casi en un susurro.

-Hey, está bien-dijo sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome con fuerza-solo quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado.

-Yo…le he hecho tanto daño…yo quería volver pero…

-Kate, cuando te fuiste yo…te fallé.

-¿Qué?

-Rick no cogió el avión a Los Ángeles, se lo dije antes. Estuvo a punto de impedirlo, pero ya estabas en el avión.

-¿Qué?-dije sintiendo como las lágrimas caían sobre mi cara.

-Estuvo a punto. Cuando llegó a casa le dije todo le conté por encima todo lo que había pasado y me dijo que tu madre…

-Que mi madre también lo había intentado con él.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Me lo contó mi padre nada más llegar aquí.

-Kate el renuncio a todo ¿por qué no volviste?

-Pensé que me odiaría, pensé que todo el sufrimiento tenía que merecer la pena, tenía que intentar que escribiera primero su libro y luego pensaba volver…

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Mi madre…-dije tragando saliva.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Mi madre ese mismo día sufrió un infarto. Se está muriendo Alexis, se está muriendo y no puedo separarme de ella, no puedo…

-Oh dios los siento Kate-dijo abrazándome mis lágrimas caían sin parar. Había echado mucho de menos un hombro en el que llorar. Solo tenía a mis padres y había querido ser fuertes para ellos- pero aun así…aun así has venido.

-No iba a venir. Pero aunque te parezca imposible ella me lo pidió…quiero resarcirse…necesita verme feliz, necesita pedirle perdón a tu hermano antes de…y joder yo no quería venir ahora mismo puede estar muriéndose y yo…

-Kate, toma. Es tu libro lee la dedicatoria y luego decide lo que hacer. Si quieres irte después de leerla no pienso impedírtelo.

Cogí el libro con las manos temblorosas y lo abrí por la primera página y allí estaba su letra pasé mis dedos temblorosos por encima de sus palabras, por encima de esas letras que había escrito de su puño y letra.

"Kate lo siento, no te esperaba. Pero por favor no te vayas sin hablar conmigo, no te vayas. Te quiero"

Esas dos últimas palabras escritas me hicieron sonreír pensaba que me odiaba y aun…aun me quería. Me limpié las lágrimas con fuerzas y miré a Alexis allí sentada sonriendo.

-Quiere hablar contigo. Le sorprendiste Kate, pero lleva cuatro meses esperando este momento. Tú decides si volver a coger un avión y alejarte de él o quedarte y dar la cara.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Lo siento no me matéis****. Sé que os hubiera gustado estar el fin de semana ya felices pero…el lunes sabremos qué es lo que pasa, solo quedan tres capítulos más. Espero que no me piten mucho los oídos esta tarde trabajando, no seas muy malos conmigo. Todo saldrá bien ¿no? Jaja. Bueno desearos un buen fin de semana y yo mientras tanto aquí estoy esperando vuestras amenazas u opiniones sobre lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante. Recordad que me gusta el drama ;) pero también soy una defensora a ultranza del Caskett always.**

**Buen fin de semana a todos XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Bueno llego el momento de la verdad, todo o nada. Y de momento aquí sigo yo rezando por algo de internet que parece que no llega nunca. Bueno esto capítulo para mi es especial por todo lo que pasa, está escrito con mucho amor y espero que ha vosotros también os lo parezca.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 24**

POV RICK

Solo esperaba que se hubiera quedado. Ya solo quedaban un par en la fila, esto estaba acabando y ahora empezaba un momento en mi vida, una conversación que sin duda iba a cambiar la dirección de mi vida, y solo esperaba que a partir de ahora fuera con ella. Cuando acabé me levanté como un resorte dispuesto a salir por la puerta y alguien me agarro del brazo.

-Rick, ¿te apetece tomar una copa?-preguntó Gina.

-Lo siento, tengo que hacer algo…algo muy importante.

-Oh, está bien.

Y no espere más respuesta salí corriendo. En cuanto salí las busque con la mirada pero no las veía por ningún lado y sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho. Pero de repente me llego una risa que en mi vida iba a poder olvidar y seguí el sonido encontrándolas a ambas sentadas en un banco del parque. Le veía algo apagada, como si algo de la mujer fuerte que había conocido se había apagado pero aun así era la mujer más hermosa que me encontrado en la vida. Me acerque a ellas sin poder dejar de sonreír y cuando Kate me vio llegar vi como paro de reír y me miró sonrojándose.

-Oh, bueno yo os dejo-dijo mi hermana abrazándola antes de levantarse y acercándose a mi dándome un beso y susurrándome-no pierdas esta oportunidad.

Y se marchó dejándonos solos. Ni si quiera me atreví a dar un solo paso, estaba como paralizado ante su visión. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que no me la iba a volver a encontrar, que no la iba a poder volver a tocar y ahora estaba ahí delante de mí sonriéndome y mi corazón estaba latiendo al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

-Rick… ¿puedes sentarte?

-Yo…claro-dije dando un paso y me acerque al banco pero poniendo una barrera entre ambos, porque necesitaba que ella me explicara y si estaba muy cerca no iba a aguantar estar sin tocarla, no iba a poder dejar de sentir esto que siento al tener sus labios tan cerca, esa necesidad de tocarlos con los míos de acariciarlos de probarlos.

-Yo…lo siento. Te debo una explicación, aunque tu hermana me ha dicho que te contó todo pero…

-Pero quiero oírlo de tu boca.

-Yo…mi madre me chantajeo. Quería que viniera aquí y que te dejara. Sabía que nunca te iba a dejar pero…pero amenazo con…con hacer tu vida un infierno con que no pudieras cumplir tus sueños y yo… pensé mucho Rick…lo pensé mucho pero te quería tanto que…no podía dejar que eso pasara, no podía.

-Kate te equivocaste. Y tu madre también lo hacía. Me daba igual que nunca pudiera publicar, yo con escribir tenía bastante no tenía la necesidad de que nadie los leyera…tu…pasar tiempo contigo, cada minuto eso era mi sueño y ambas me lo arrebatasteis.

-Lo siento, en cuanto me entere de que mi madre…

-¿Lo supiste?

-Sí, nada más llegar aquí, me lo dijo mi padre.

-¿Porque no volviste?-dije algo molesto.

-Yo…solo quería que publicaras el libro. Solo quería que todo ese sufrimiento hubiera valido para algo.

-Kate creo que te volviste a equivocar. Si hubieras vuelto en ese momento…nada nos hubiera afectado.

-Lo sé me equivoque, pero tenía miedo a afrontar mis errores, pensé que era fuerte y mira soy una miedica de mierda-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, y dios no sé cómo me contuve para no llevarla entre mis brazos, pero tenía que acabar con todo aquello antes…

-Kate y después…te seguí esperando como te prometí-dije aguantando las lágrimas como pude.

-Lo vi, lo vi y estaba dispuestas a preparar mis maletas y volver a casa contigo, me sentía la mujer con más suerte del mundo-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero…

-Mi madre…

-¿Qué hizo ahora?-dije algo cabreado.

-Ella…ella sufrió un infarto. Ella-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-ella desde ese día está en una cama Rick, la estoy perdiendo…la estoy perdiendo.

Y ya no pude aguantarme más me acerque a ella y la estreché entre mis brazos. Enseguida Kate se aferró a mi camisa y enterró su cara en mi pecho. Nos quedamos así abrazados durante unos minutos intentando calmarla. Cuando nos separamos intente limpiar las pocas lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas.

-Gracias.

-Kate yo…lo siento…no sabía que…

-Lo sé. Yo…yo estoy aquí por ella.

-¿Qué?

-No quiere morirse sin…sin verme feliz, sin pedirte perdón. Está muy arrepentida por todo…quiere ver feliz a su hija y Rick solo tú puedes hacerme feliz-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Hey Kate todo esta bien. Me alegra que hayas venido. Si quieres ahora cogemos el primer avión y vamos donde quieras…

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Me oyes, te quiero Kate y haré lo haga falta para hacerte feliz-le dije sonriéndole y no pude más, me acerque y sellé nuestro amor con un beso dulce. No pude evitar soltar alguna lágrima, ya pensaba que nunca más iba a poder besarla que nunca más iba a poder tenerla entre mis brazos. Me separé lo justo con una sonrisa en la cara y la besé suavemente en la sien.

-Te quiero Rick, te quiero tanto-dijo haciéndome sentir tan bien, tan feliz. Y la volví a besar acariciándole suavemente la cara a la vez que nuestros labios se juntaban en una pequeña caricia.

-Que quieres que hagamos ahora-dije acariciándole la mano jugando con sus dedos.

-Tienes… ¿tienes algún sitio donde podamos estar solos?

-Tengo una habitación en un hotel pero…oh…

-Si me parece fenomenal-dijo mirando pícaramente.

-¿No prefieres volver a Oxford?

-Hasta mañana no hay ya como viajar y estoy cansada. Podemos ir mañana.

-Claro, cuando tú quieras-dije sonriéndole y me levanté tirando de ella y fuimos abrazados hasta que cogimos un taxi que nos llevó directamente a mi hotel.

Llegamos a la habitación del hotel y sentí algo de miedo de acercarme a ella no quería meter la pata acelerando las cosas o entendiendo mal las cosas, así que intente mantenerme algo lejos. No sabía dónde poner las manos y Kate tuvo que darse cuenta porque vi como aparecía una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa pícara que sin duda bien conocía. Kate se acercó hasta donde estaba y yo empecé a retroceder y retroceder hasta que me encontré con la pared justo contra mi espalda.

-Rick ¿te pasa algo?

-A mi…no…no que…que me va…que me va a pasar-dije tragando saliva.

-No sé te veo algo nervioso como la primera vez, ya sabes cuándo…

-Kate. Estoy bien.

-Pues demuéstralo.

-No sé si…no quiero que pienses mal de esto yo…

-Rick, sé que me quieres. No vamos a tener sexo…solo quiero sentirte…solo quiero que me hagas el amor.

-Oh, eso me gusta-dije acercándome a ella agarrándola suavemente por la cintura y besándola suavemente en los labios. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron haciéndonos gemir. Parecía que no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero habían pasado 4 meses desde que me sentía así.

Pase mis manos por su cintura levantándole la camiseta con cuidado y sacándosela por la cabeza lo que hizo que nos tuviéramos que separar. Ambos no podíamos dejar de sonreír, estábamos juntos de nuevo, nuestros corazones estaban latiendo juntos desbocados por el amor que estábamos sintiendo. Le besé suavemente de nuevo en sus labios y empecé a bajar por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello.

Kate se separó lo justo y me empujó dejándome sentado en la cama. Enseguida se sentó sobre mis piernas y volvió a besarme enredando sus manos en mi pelo acercándome a ella haciéndonos suspirar de pasión. Con un poco de ayuda consiguió sacarme la camisa y entre miles de besos y caricias acabamos ambos desnudos, piel con piel sintiendo nuestras respiraciones. La acaricié con ternura intentándole darle todo el amor que sentía, intentándole recordar lo bien que siempre habíamos estado, recordándole lo feliz que podíamos ser los dos si estábamos juntos. Kate se colocó sobre mí bajando poco a poco uniéndonos de nuevo y creí morir en ese mismo momento. Cerré los ojos y sentí como volvía a llenarla, como volvíamos a ser solo uno y mi corazón saltaba de la emoción de sentirla de nuevo mía, de sentirla así tan cerca, de sentirme amado y feliz de nuevo. Kate empezó a moverse lento y yo la deje hacer, solo quería sentir su piel junto a la mía, solo quería besar cada parte de su piel, solo quería volver a recordar su sabor, su tacto, su olor.

Kate seguía moviéndose mirándome a los ojos, dejando suaves besos sobre mi boca, mi cara, mi cuello, mi hombro, volviéndome loco y no pude evitar levantar mis caderas acompañando sus movimientos. Poco a poco el deseo fue en aumento y no podía parar, no quería parar. La agarré por la cintura y sin separarnos nos giré quedando encima de ella y me apoyo en mis codos para aguantar mi peso. Enseguida Kate enredo sus largas piernas sobre mi cintura y volví a moverme dentro y fuera, haciendo cada vez más profundas las embestidas y acompañándolas de besos y de miradas de completo amor. Notaba como ambos estábamos cerca muy cerca, solo quería sentirla una vez más estallar en mis pedazos, escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca como un gemido auténtico de placer. Y con unas pocas investidas más y tras aumentar la velocidad, y acompañarlas de caricias sobre su pecho y besos sobre su cuello, Kate vino soltando mi nombre como si fuera lo más bonito que podía decirme en este momento.

-Dios Rick-dijo llegando al orgasmo y haciéndome llegar a mí. Cuando pasaron unos segundos y mientras recuperábamos el aliento repartí besos por toda su cara, por su cuello, su hombro, quería llenarme de ella, de todo su cuerpo. Quería tocar esa piel que tanto había anhelado durante todo este tiempo y ahora que podía tocarla no pensaba dejarlo de hacer nunca más.

-¿estás bien?

-Perfecta-dijo dedicándome esa sonrisa que me volvía completamente loco. Me quité de encima de ella pero no deje de tocarla de sentir su piel y de besarla, de sentir sus labios húmedos, suaves y cálidos sobre los míos.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Y con esas palabras cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño. Por primera vez desde que se fue hace cuatro meses me dormí con una sonrisa real en la cara, con una sonrisa que denotaba lo feliz que me hacía, lo feliz que era solo porque estuviera aquí…aquí conmigo…a mi lado para siempre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**AHHHH queda tan poquito que me entran ganas de gritar. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, es un pelín más largo que los últimos y más mono ¿no? Tenía ya ganas de publicar algo bueno ya jaja, os hecho sufrir demasiado. Bueno aquí estoy esperando vuestros comentarios y dando gracias a quien sea por haberme permitido subirlo puff.**

**Hasta mañana XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Este es el último capítulo aunque os recuerdo que habrá un epílogo el jueves para redondear la historia. Quiero daros las gracias por seguirme en este viaje ha sido todo un placer poder compartirlo con vosotros. También quería pediros que le deis una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic que se presentaré mañana si no hay complicaciones que seguro que las habrá pero para cabezona yo. Bueno y sin más os dejo con el capítulo que espero que os guste…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 25**

POV RICK

Me levanté y sentí un peso sobre mi pecho desnudo y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la noche anterior, una noche llena de pasión y amor. Pasé despacio mis dedos por su suave piel, despacio muy despacio para no despertarla solo quería estar así el máximo tiempo posible. Pero tenía urgencia por ir al baño así que me levanté con sumo cuidado para no despertarla y me dirigí al baño. Cuando salí se había movido un poco buscando mi contacto y estaba abrazada a la almohada donde antes estaba yo. No pude evitar que se me cayera la baba solo con verla así. De repente sonó la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí rápidamente para ver quién era no quería que se despertara. Cuando abrí la puerta allí estaba Gina sonriéndome. Cuando me di cuenta estaba solo con mis calzoncillos he intente taparme lo mejor que pude.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos en una hora.

-¿Irnos?

-Si, a España.

-Pero si la firma es dentro de dos días.

-Ya pero pensé que sería bueno pasar allí un par de días. Dijiste que no lo conocías y yo…

-Gracias de verdad Gina pero…

-Hola-dijo una voz a mi espalda y cuando me giré allí estaba la imagen más hermosa del mundo. Kate con el pelo revuelto y vestida simplemente con mi camisa de la noche anterior mis ojos se iban a sus largas piernas.

-Hola-dije agarrándole de la mano y atrayéndola hacia mí.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó algo extrañada por la situación.

-Oh, si. Gina es mi editora y tenía un viaje programado para España pero le estoy diciendo que tengo otros planes y que eso puede esperar.

-Rick si es importante…

-Nada es más importante. Además puedo coger un avión mañana por la noche. Hasta entonces tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Oh yo…lo siento…-dijo Gina dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

Cuando se fue cerré la puerta y seguí a Kate hasta el interior de la habitación. Me agarré a su cintura desde la espalda y le bese en la mejilla.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días-dijo algo seria.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Rick yo…lo siento…siento si aparecí en un mal momento.

-¿En mal momento?

-Bueno ella…

-Oh no. Gina y yo no hemos tenido nada. Bueno quizás un beso cuando tuve una mínima duda de que ibas a volver, pero no pasó nada más y sabes porque.

-No.

-Por qué no puedo estar cerca de ninguna otra mujer sin poder pensar en ti Kate. Yo quería olvidarte pero cuando me acerque a ella me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Había algo aquí-dije colocando mi mano sobre mi pecho-que no me dejaba, me hacía sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Y me alegro de haber esperado, no sabes cuánto-dije besándole suavemente en los labios.

-Me da pena que…

-Nunca le di esperanzas, siempre le dije que estabas ahí Kate y que siempre estarías. No le di falsas esperanzas porque sabía lo complicado que era poder olvidarte, poder sacarte de aquí-dije colocando nuestras manos unidas en mi pecho-te quiero y siempre lo haré.

-Dios siento por todo lo que has tenido que pasar Rick, yo también te quiero mucho y…me alegro de que me hayas esperado-dijo sonriéndome y le bese de nuevo solo quería disfrutar de estos momentos al máximo con ella.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Si, pero antes me apetece una buena ducha-dijo sonriéndome de forma pícara.

Salí corriendo detrás de ella y nos metimos juntos en la ducha. Entre besos y risas nos quitamos la poca ropa que llevamos la pegue contra la pared y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos la penetre de golpe haciéndole que abriera la boca por la sorpresa y sin duda el deseo. La agarre con fuerza por la cintura y Kate se sujeto todo lo que pudo con sus piernas a mi cintura y empecé a moverme rápido, no teníamos mucho tiempo y además estaba poseído por el deseo que sentía al sentir su cuerpo desnudo tocando el mío. Kate se aferró a mi espalda clavándome las uñas dejando seguramente huellas de la pasión que en estos momentos sentíamos.

-Dios Rick, no pares-dijo Kate en mi oído sacándome un gruñido. Apreté las envestidas, cada vez más y más rápido hasta que el orgasmo nos consumió a ambos.

-Dios Kate eres increíble.

-No me importa hacerlo así de vez en cuando-dijo sonriéndome y besándome con fuerza tirándome de los pelos atrayéndome hacia ella.

-Creo que tenemos que parar aquí o llegaremos tarde-dije sin poder evitar soltar un gruñido cuando sentí los dientes de Kate sobre mi oreja.

-Sí creo que tienes razón-dijo empujándome para separarse de mí y con una última mirada hacia mí y una sonrisa salió de la ducha dejándome allí más caliente aun de cuando entré. Giré por completo el grifo al agua fría y deje que mi cuerpo se enfriara durante unos segundos antes de salir.

El viaje se me hizo demasiado corto. Estaba nervioso por el encuentro con su madre. Ella decía que había cambiado pero había una parte de mí que tenía miedo. También sentía rencor por todo lo que nos había hecho pasar, le tenía rencor por los últimos cuatro meses. Me había hecho sufrir demasiado pero por ella, por ella haría lo que fuera. Llegamos a lo que será la casa de los Beckett en los últimos meses, era una casa grande pero tan majestuosa como la que tenían en Nueva York. Cuando llegamos allí estaba Jim esperándonos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hey chico me alegro de verte.

-Papa-dijo Kate lanzándose a los brazos de su padre con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Luego me acerque yo a él y le ofrecí mi mano. Enseguida él la estrecho con la mía y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo chico.

-Gracias, para mí también es un placer-dije mirando a Kate y sonriéndole.

-Ella os está esperando.

-Yo…estoy listo-dije poco convencido.

Entramos dentro de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia la parte de arriba de la casa. Estaba muy nervioso y Kate debió de notarlo porque me agarró por la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y se pegó a mí.

-Rick…si no está bien con esto…

-Estoy bien. Quiero hacerlo Kate.

-Bien-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa y seguimos a su padre a lo largo del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de la casa.

Llegamos al final del pasillo y Jim entró en una habitación muy iluminada seguido por Kate que tiró de mi haciendo que entrara en la habitación. Allí estaba Johanna Beckett pero sin duda esa no era la Johanna Beckett que yo había conocido. Estaba tumbada en una cama, estaba muy blanca y llevaba una mascarilla de oxígeno. Además tenía un montón de cables conectado que medía sus constantes.

-Hola mama-dijo Kate acercándose a la cama y dándole un beso-mira quien ha venido-dijo Kate apartándose para que su madre pudiera verme.

-Oh dios mío gracias a dios. No te quedes ahí acércate hijo-dijo ofreciéndome la mano, me acerque algo nervioso y extendí mi brazo para agarrarle la mano-no sabes lo contenta que me haces que hayas venido. Necesitaba…necesitaba verte-dijo colocándose la mascarilla.

-Mama no te esfuerces mucho.

-Cariño tengo que hacerlo. Le debo…le debo…una disculpa-dijo con dificultad.

-Señora…

-Llámame Johanna.

-Johanna, no hace falta que te disculpes.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Quiero…quiero hablar contigo…puedes quedarte-dijo mirando a Kate.

-Vale pero no te esfuerces mucho.

-Bien. Yo…quiero pedirte perdón-dijo haciendo una pausa para poder ponerse la mascarilla-yo…yo no tenía derecho a haceros tanto daño…yo pensé que hacía lo correcto para mi niña…pero sin duda me equivocaba…yo solo espero que le hagas feliz…solo necesito que me prometas…que me prometas que vas a cuidar de ella.

-Puedes estar tranquila, haré todo lo que este en mi mano para hacerla feliz y para protegerla-dije mirando a Kate a los ojos.

-Me recordáis tanto a Jim y a mi cuando nos conocimos…por eso estoy segura de que…de que seréis felices-dijo y parando para toser se notaba que le estaba costando un mundo poder decir todo eso.

-Mama-dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo…yo me tengo que ir…pero tu mi pequeña necesito que seas feliz…prométeme que serás feliz.

-Mama no digas eso…

-Yo solo quería poder despedirme, ahora…ahora puedo irme tranquila-dijo con un simple susurro.

-Mama-dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como su madre cerraba los ojos en el último suspiro.

Me acerque hasta donde estaba y la abracé con fuerza intentando dándole el mayor apoyo posible. Sabía cómo se tenía que sentir en este momento, acababa de perder a su madre y sabía cómo tenía que estar sintiéndose en este momento. Solo la abracé y le deje llorando su pérdida, por lo menos su madre se había ido tranquila y feliz por ver como la relación con su hija había sido buena en los últimos días de su vida. Y aunque ahora Kate se sintiera mal terminaría recordando estos días con mucha felicidad, porque había conseguido mantener la relación que siempre había quería tener con su madre. Yo solo podía estar ahí para ella, intentar apoyarla y consolarla pero sabía que por mucho que quisiera hacer en este momento, no podría hacer nada ella tenía que superarlo solo yo solo podía estar ahí para ella, siempre.

**CONTINUIARÁ…**

**Sí, estoy continúa recordarlo, queda el epílogo para ya quedarnos con mejor sabor de boca. Sé que algunos me odiaréis por haberla matado pero ese era el plan desde el principio. Ahora tienen algo más que les une ambos han perdido a su madre, ambos estuvieron alejados de ellas pero en el último momento de sus vidas han estado ahí sin separarse de ellas. Se tienen el uno al otro y saldrán adelante, no lo dudéis. Bueno sin más daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y desearos un buen día.**

**Nos vemos el jueves pero para los que quieran dar una oportunidad a mi nueva historia os recuerdo que estará mañana subida o eso espero jiji.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**

**PD: se me olvidaba espero vuestros comentarios**


	26. Epílogo

**Bueno llegamos al final y me gustaría daros a todos los que la han seguido hasta el final las gracias. Sois muchos y no dispongo de mucho tiempo para nombraros a todos pero no quiero que os sintáis mal por no nombraros de verdad GRACIAS por estar ahí. Si quiero hacer una mención a las personas que han estado ahí capítulo a capítulo dejándome sus opiniones o comentarios: guiguita, nuskyta, M. Pilar, yaye012, Fan41319, Lizcecilia6 y a ladydkl. Luego no puedo olvidarme de la gente de twitter que retuitean y dan a favoritos a mis tweet relacionados con el fic y por sus mensajes: MC ;), Pilar, kadito, Galician Girl, nusky, Marti Alfaro. En especial quería nombrar a estas personas por estar capítulo a capítulo ahí por sus mensajes de apoyo y crítica que me ayudan a partes iguales. Pero agradecer a todos por leer.**

**GRACIAS**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Epílogo.**

Un año más tarde.

POV KATE

Había pasado un año y decidí ir a visitar a mi madre al cementerio. Castle me acompaño como muchas otras veces, siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que volvimos, desde que nos reencontramos. Coloqué las flores sobre su tumba y sentí a Castle justo a mi lado, no necesitaba que me tocara para sentirlo.

-Aquí estoy mama delante de ti, justo un año después de que te fueras de mi vida. Aquí estoy feliz gracias a ti aunque no lo creas. Tú me distes el empujón que necesitaba para buscarlo-dije mirando a Castle y dedicándole una sonrisa- para no esperar más. Aquí estoy con el hombre que más quiero en el mundo para decirte que me voy a casar, si con él. Me ha pedido que me case con él y no puedo creérmelo. No fue para nada íntimo pero si fue romántico, muy romántico-dije soltando una pequeña risita.

Una semana antes:

"Estoy trabajando en la cafetería, ya me queda poco para dejarlo. En poco tiempo me habré licenciado en la Academia y entonces me centraré en ser policía que es lo que más quiero en esta vida. Pero de momento quiero disfrutar de los últimos días en esta cafetería. El jefe es un hijo de puta pero aquí he vivido grandes momentos con Castle. Castle, que será lo que esté haciendo en este momento. Es un día demasiado tranquilo, aunque hay algunas mesas ocupadas. Sonó mi teléfono y cuando lo cogí era un mensaje de él, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Hola preciosa, tengo ganas de verte.

-Yo también-le contesté.

-Entonces solo mírame.

Levanté la mirada y allí estaba, allí estaba él con una sonrisa en la cara y con una rosa en la mano. No pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír al ver a aquel hombre allí para mí. Lo vi acercarse a mí y me ofreció la rosa con una sonrisa en la cara. Se acercó a mí y sin importarle nada el resto del mundo me dio un beso dulce en los labios.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Kate yo…lo he pensado mucho y nunca me decidía, nunca era un buen momento así que…

-Un buen momento, un buen momento para qué.

-Un buen momento para…para pedirte que te cases conmigo-dijo arrodillándose y sacando un anillo del bolsillo-Kate te quiero, no quiero pasar un solo día sin ver tu sonrisa, sin poder besarte, sin poder tocarte. Por eso espero que digas que si porque si no…

-Si.

-¿Qué?

-Que sí, que quiero casarme contigo.

Rick se levantó me colocó el anillo con algo de dificultad, se le veía nervioso. Yo no pude evitar emocionarme, no me podía imaginar una mejor manera de hacerlo."

-Así que aquí estoy para contarte todas las novedades, me caso con este gran hombre y mañana…mañana será un día muy importante para mí. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí y que…y que te sintieras orgullosa de mí.

-Kate esta, estaba y estará siempre orgullosa de ti-dijo Castle apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y abrazándome por la espalda y no pude evitar sonreírle, siempre sabía que decir o hacer en cada momento, por eso lo quería tanto, por eso me hacía tan feliz.

-Mañana me graduó en la Academia, me gradúo con el mejor expediente de mi clase. Quiero ser la mejor, eso me lo enseñaste tú y voy a luchar porque la justicia se cumpla como tú una vez me enseñaste. A pesar de todo al final yo…yo siempre me fije en ti y en papa y en tus ganas y tu lucha por hacer justicia. Supongo que al final…bueno no sé qué te paso…solo quiero que sepas que voy a cogerlo donde tú lo dejaste y desde otro punto, pero voy a buscar y conseguir la justicia para todos. Y espero…que estés donde estés puedas llegar a estar orgullosa de mi, a sentir que estoy haciendo bien las cosas-dije tocando la tumba y mirando a Castle con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfecta. ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-dijo agarrándome por la cintura y saliendo de allí agarrados de la mano.

POV RICK

Estoy nervioso, hoy Kate se gradúa con honores en la Academia de policías. Es un gran día para ella y quiero que todo sea perfecto. Me he puesto uno de los mejores trajes pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabía cómo ponerme la maldita corbata.

-Te ayudo-dijo una voz a mi espalda y cuando me giré allí estaba Kate vestida con su uniforme y no podía sentirme más orgulloso y cachondo a partes iguales. Me ponía mucho verlas así y no podía evitarlo, le sentaba tan bien y me sentía tan orgulloso de ella que nada de eso ayudaba.

-Estás increíble Kate.

-Castle solo es mi uniforme.

-Vale lo que tú digas. Pero prométeme que te lo dejaras esta noche-dije sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Eres increíble, Castle-dijo riéndose mientras me colocaba la corbata.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Kate-le dije serio mirándole a los ojos-eres increíble y sé que vas a ser la mejor.

-Tu sí que eres el mejor-dijo acariciándome la mejilla y besándome suavemente en los labios.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya si no queremos llegar tarde-dije volviéndola a besar.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, me sentía nervioso, orgulloso, con algo de miedo por su bienestar. Tenía tantas emociones encontradas que hacía que no parase de temblar y de sentirme emocionado. Cuando Kate subió al escenario para darle su título yo no pude evitar aplaudir como un loco y de gritar su nombre me daba igual que todo el mundo nos mirase, era mi mayor orgullo. Solo pensar en poder formar parte de su vida, solo pensar en que había aceptado casarse conmigo me hacía sentir especial y supongo que a todos los que habíamos venido a apoyarla como Alexis o su padre que no dejaban también de aplaudir a mi lado.

Cuando todo acabo la vi acercarse a mí con una gran sonrisa en la cara y no pude evitar sonreírle como un tonto, como un loco enamorado. Cuando estuvo a mi alcance la agarre por la cintura levantándola y haciéndola girar sin pode dejar de sonreír.

-Estás loco-dijo agarrándose a mi cuello cuando paré y la deje en el suelo.

-Felicidades-dije besándole suavemente en los labios.

-Gracias-dijo colocándome la gorra y sonriéndome, no podía ser más feliz de verla así tan contenta, tan emocionada.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de celebrar así que vámonos tortolitos-dijo mi hermana haciéndonos reír.

Estuvimos todos comiendo en Remy, contando historias sobre Kate, cada uno sobre los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado con ella, y ella no podía evitar sonrojarse con algunas de las historias.

-Me hubiera gustado vivir algunas de ellas-dijo besándole en la mejilla.

-Ya te digo yo que no-dijo Kate riéndose.

-Bueno chicos, yo os tengo que dejar-dijo Jim-ya se va haciendo tarde para mí-dijo besando a Kate en la mejilla y levantándose.

-Yo también me voy, he quedado con Johnny-dijo Alexis.

-¿Johnny?-dije mirándola como si los ojos se me salieran de la órbita.

-Sí, nos hemos vuelto a ver y parece que todo va muy bien-dijo sonriendo a Kate.

-Pero…-Kate colocó su mano en mi pierna interrumpiéndome

-Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras más tiempo, pero pásatelo bien-dijo Kate levantándose para despedirse.

-Creo que queréis estar solos-dijo mi hermana guiñándole el ojo.

-Bueno no sé creo que está castigado por contar algunas cosas.

-Hey-me quejé.

-Veremos a ver como se porta a partir de ahora.

-¿Me vas a arrestar?

-Más quisieras-dijo riéndose.

Nos despedimos de ambos y nos fuimos dando un paseo hasta la casa que compartíamos desde que habíamos vuelto. Gracias a la venta de mi anterior libro pude comprarme esta casa y ya tenía preparado un segundo libro por lo tanto no estaba nada, nada mal.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestra casa no pude más y la agarré con fuerza por la cintura acercándola a mí y la bese con pasión en los labios. Nos separamos ambos jadeando por la falta de aire.

-No he dicho que te lo merezca.

-Pero estoy seguro de que así es-dije sonriéndole y volviéndole a besar-además quiero ganarme cada beso que te dé a partir de hoy en adelante. Quiero sacarte mil sonrisa cada día para poder merecer mil besos.

-Dios para eso tendríamos que estar todo el día pegados-dijo riéndose.

-O…o aprovechar bien todo el tiempo que lo estemos. No quiero perder ni un solo segundo en algo que no nos haga feliz-dije besándola de nuevo y levantándola por la cintura para llevármela hacia el dormitorio.

Una vez allí y sin separar nuestros labios en lo más mínimo, me senté en la cama con ella sobre mi regazo. Kate se quitó la gorra y volvió a colocármela con una sonrisa en la cara. Poco a poco fui despojándole de su ropa, besando cada parte de su cuerpo que fui descubriendo. Solo quería que sintiera con mis labios todo el amor y el deseo que sentía hacia ella, solo quería dejar en su cuerpo el recuerdo de mi amor cada vez que me tuviera lejos o cerca daba igual quería que me tuviera presente siempre como ella estaba siempre en mí. Su boca, sus ojos, el tacto de su piel junto a la mía, todo estaba en mi cabeza sin poder sacarlo y añorándolo cuando no estaba cerca para sentirla. Poco a poco fuimos desnudándonos el uno al otro. Nuestros labios no descansaban solo necesitábamos saborearnos, acariciarnos. Poco a poco Kate fue bajando hasta que nuestros sexos se unieron despacio, adaptándonos el uno al otro aunque no lo necesitábamos, estábamos ya hechos el uno al otro por completo. Kate empezó a moverse despacio lentamente, casi en una completa tortura mientras me besaba, mientras me acariciaba con amor mi cara, pasaba sus manos sobre mi cuello, mis hombros mi torso desnudo haciéndome gemir. Poco a poco fui acompañándola en los movimientos haciéndonos gemir a ambos. Solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos, nuestras respiraciones unidas en un beso ferviente y nuestros corazones acelerados por el amor. Continuamos los dos a la par, entrelazando nuestros dedos besándonos hasta que no pudimos más y ambos estallamos en mil pedazos en un gran orgasmo. Mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento no dejábamos de besarnos, pequeños besos apenas unas caricias de nuestros labios entrelazando nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Yo la sujetaba con ternura por la cintura para mantenerla cerca muy cerca, para continuar sintiéndola y sin poder dejar de sonreír porque sabía que habrían muchas, muchas más noches como esta.

-Rick…

-Umm-dije algo ausente.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

-¿Y sabes porque te quiero?

-Porque soy guapo, porque soy muy bueno en la cama-dije intentando bromear y haciéndola reír.

-No, aunque también. Te quiero, simplemente, porque me haces feliz.

**FIN**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que llegasteis hasta aquí. Solo agradeceros todas vuestras muestras de apoyo y también que continuéis en mi nueva historia de verdad gracias. Para los que aún no la hayan leído os dejo el link s/11121668/1/Una-nueva-vida-es-posible **

**Os pido perdón por los errores que haya podido tener y nos seguimos viendo. **

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
